As Brave as You
by eaharris
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth have been married for over a year, and Elizabeth has just found out some exciting news. However, things get complicated when Jack receives news of his own.
1. Chapter 1: Good News

As Brave as You

Chapter 1: Good News

Elizabeth Thornton slowly descended the steps of the building where she had spent the last half-hour. Her breath erupted in little puffs of smoke from the bitter chill in the air. Her boots crunched under the fresh blanket of snow that must have fallen while she was inside. She couldn't even feel the cold though, nor could she contain the smile that had spread across her face. Her heart was still racing with the shock of what she'd just heard. She had had her suspicions, but there was something about knowing for sure that changed everything. It was something she had dreamed of experiencing her whole life, and now that it was happening it didn't seem real. Although, the weariness and nausea she had been experiencing recently seemed _very_ real.

She replayed the conversation for the hundredth time in her mind: "Mrs. Thornton, you're going to have a baby." She hadn't believed her ears.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Elizabeth had asked, not trusting herself.

The doctor had smiled, "You heard me correctly the first time. Congratulations. I'm sure Jack will be thrilled."

That's when the smile she was now wearing had first appeared. She continued down the street, not really aware of where she was going. She glanced up at Abigail's Cafe. She was tempted to run inside to tell her, but she couldn't tell anyone yet. Not until she told Jack. She hadn't even told him she was going to the doctor because she didn't want to disappoint him. She hurried her step towards the jail but then just as quickly came to a stop. No, she wanted to make this announcement special for Jack. She would go home, make a fancy dinner, and create just the right moment to tell him. She knew how excited he would be.

They had been married almost a year and a half now and had talked about and planned for this moment many times. Elizabeth had actually started to worry that maybe there was something wrong. She had wanted children right away and had grown impatient many times. And Jack had gotten to hear about her repeated worries and reassure her time and time again. He always reminded her that God knew what was best, and he would send them a child if and when it was his timing. In her heart, Elizabeth knew that was true, and she had prayed to accept God's will, whatever the case. However, that didn't make it any easier to curb her desire to hold that precious infant in her arms and know it was hers and Jack's. Now, God had granted the desires of her heart. "Thank you, Lord," she paused and whispered, her heart full of gratitude. She and Jack truly had been blessed.

Elizabeth continued down the street and noticed Mary Graves coming out of the mercantile with her new baby girl. The baby was crying, and Mary quickly bent to pick up the squealing child, softly speaking to her and cradling her in her arms. Almost immediately, the cries ceased. Elizabeth smiled, imagining herself in a similar situation not too long from now. Although, now that she knew for sure the time was coming, she felt a little apprehensive about her abilities to care for an infant. She loved children and knew she had a real talent for nurturing and teaching them, but babies were a different story. She really had no experience caring for one _. I'll just have to learn_ , she told herself. All mothers did, one way or the other. She knew her own mother had given over that responsibility to a nurse and then a nanny, but that's not what Elizabeth wanted. She wanted to experience everything for herself even if it was hard.

"Elizabeth!" she heard behind her, disrupting her thoughts. Elizabeth turned to see Rosemary hurrying to catch up.

"Rosemary," Elizabeth greeted, her smile still etched on her face.

"I saw you coming out of the doctor's office a minute ago. I hope everything's alright."

 _Of course Rosemary would see me_ , Elizabeth thought. She quickly tried to think of something. "Oh, everything's fine. I just have been having some allergies lately and wanted the doctor's opinion on what might help," Elizabeth hurriedly explained. She didn't want to lie, but there was no way Rosemary was going to be the first person to find out her news.

"Oh," Rosemary responded, disappointment clearly written on her face. Elizabeth knew she had been hoping for a bit of gossip to spread around town. "Well, was he helpful?"

"Very. In fact, he knew exactly what to do for me," she responded, biting her lower lip to keep from laughing.

"Good, good," Rosemary responded and then paused, seeming to question whether or not she should continue. She took a breath and went on, "Well, Lee and I have been waiting and hoping to hear some happy news from the two of you, and I just thought maybe with you seeing the doctor..."

 _If you only knew_ , Elizabeth mentally exclaimed, her smile now a little more forced. "I hate to disappoint you, but unfortunately not yet. I guess we'll just have to keep you two waiting a little longer."

Rosemary put on her brightest smile, "Yes, I guess so. This baby is just so anxious to have a Thornton playmate." She patted her stomach. Elizabeth knew the baby was due in a couple of months, and it was all Rosemary could talk about these days. Suddenly Rosemary's expression turned serious, "I _do_ hope that happens. I must say I've been worried. I mean you and Jack have been married much longer than Lee and I and..."

"Well, we'll just have to trust in providence, the same as everyone else," Elizabeth interjected, once again amazed at how blunt Rosemary could be. She was making this secret more and more difficult to keep contained. She needed to get home before she said something she would regret. "Good to see you Rosemary. Give my best to Lee," she abruptly added, and with that she continued on.

"Same to Jack," Rosemary called after her. "And I'll be praying for you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth started to roll her eyes but then stopped herself. Rosemary _was_ trying to be kind in her own way. She was just so pushy and pried into everything. _Well, her prayers will be answered quickly_ , Elizabeth chuckled to herself. And with that her thoughts returned to her plans for the evening. She couldn't wait to see Jack's reaction. Nothing could bring her down today.


	2. Chapter 2: Thwarted Plans

Chapter 2: Thwarted Plans

Elizabeth was proud of the dinner she'd created. The tantalizing aroma of her roast wafted throughout the house, and she checked it every five minutes to make sure she didn't overcook it. She hadn't attempted biscuits; she knew that could ruin the whole thing. But there were mashed potatoes, carrots, and even an apple pie for dessert.

It still seemed strange to her: This morning even the thought of food made her feel sick but now her stomach was loudly rumbling and she felt ravenous. She opened the cabinet, took out her best china, and carefully arranged it over the white tablecloth. It was a shame that there were no fresh flowers this time of year, but she did have two candles that she placed in the center. She struck a match, gently lighting them, pleased with the nice ambience. _What could be keeping Jack?_ she wondered. He was almost always home by now.

As in response, Rip started to bark, the door swung open, and Jack appeared in the doorway. Even now, the sight of him made her heart flutter just a little bit. She felt so much more secure just seeing him walk through the door. He had on his red serge uniform, his black coat wrapped tightly around it. He shivered as he wiped off his boots, tossed his gloves on the chair, and hung his hat by the door.

She smiled and hurried towards him. "Jack, you're finally home. I was beginning to get worried," she exclaimed, putting her arms around him. He lifted his head to look at her, but he did not return her smile. In fact, he was scowling.

"It was a hard day," he sighed, as he returned her embrace. He held her for a long moment, seemingly wrapped up in his own thoughts.

 _Great_ , Elizabeth thought, _he's stressed_. She suddenly felt worried. _Maybe this will make him feel even more stressed_. But then she stopped herself from pursuing that thought any further. _No, he'll be thrilled_ , she mentally reassured herself.

Jack pulled back and silently gave her a quick kiss, then walked over to the couch to remove his boots. He didn't even glance at her beautiful table, nor did he comment about the smells coming from the kitchen. Elizabeth sat down beside him, trying to engage him in conversation.

"So what made it a hard day?" Elizabeth asked, resting her hand on his knee. She quickly added, "I know that sometimes you can't tell me, but I would like to hear about it if you can."

He squeezed her hand, his face grim, "I actually need to talk to you about it, but let's do it after dinner." He finally glanced behind him into the dining area. "Candles on the table? Am I ruining the mood?" he asked with a weak smile.

"Well, I was hoping for a slightly happier husband to dine with this evening, but maybe the food will help," Elizabeth replied.

"Something does smell good. Is it going to taste as good?" he teased, finally revealing a small grin.

Elizabeth was relieved to see him start to relax a little, but the fact that he had just said he needed to talk about his hard day made her suddenly feel on edge. However, she tried to contribute to the lighter mood. "If it doesn't, you know you're always welcome to take over the cooking," she retorted, gently shoving him as she stood to put the food on the table.

He laughed and followed behind her. "You know you just earned yourself a compliment on the food no matter how it tastes." He stopped at the table. "Fine china? Roast? Pie?" he asked, sounding more incredulous with each exclamation. "What's the special occasion?" Jack turned to her looking puzzled.

Suddenly Elizabeth felt nervous. She didn't want to give away her secret, not until she knew what he needed to tell her. "Can't a wife make a nice meal for her husband just because?" Elizabeth asked, sitting down and trying to sound as casual as she could.

"Sure," he responded, "it's just that 'just because' has never happened before." He gave her a suspicious look.

Elizabeth laughed, "There's a first time for everything. And don't look at me trying to find some hidden secret." She hoped he would leave it at that. She knew Jack was good at detecting lies, part of his Mountie training.

He smiled and sat down beside her. "Well I'm not going to complain," Jack said as he reached for her hand and bowed his head. Elizabeth followed and heard him take a deep breath before saying, "Lord, we thank you for the food that's before us and pray that you would bless us this night with the strength we need at this time. Give us peace and understanding of what is best. Amen."

Elizabeth raised her head, "You're scaring me, Jack. Strength for what? What's going on? Did something happen to my family? Is it…"

Jack shook his head, "No, listen, nothing happened to your family. Eat first. Then, we'll talk." He picked up his napkin and placed it in his lap, then dished out the roast and potatoes.

All thoughts of telling Jack their news had now left Elizabeth's mind. _So much for my fancy dinner and perfect night_ , Elizabeth thought. All she could think about was Jack's news, whatever that was. She reached for her fork and turned to him, "So do we have to eat the whole meal in silence? Or can we talk about something to break the tension?"

"Elizabeth," Jack sighed, "Just enjoy the meal." He paused in thought, "Let's talk about your day. Anything interesting happen? I know you weren't feeling well this morning."

"I'm fine now," Elizabeth quickly responded looking down at her plate. "I started feeling better at school. My students were really sweet when they noticed I wasn't myself though. I had no behavior problems whatsoever. Not that I normally do. They were just extra well-behaved."

"They know they would have to answer to me if they weren't," Jack said as he cut his roast.

"More than that, they know they have to answer to _me_ ," Elizabeth corrected.

Jack smiled.

 _It must not be that serious_ , Elizabeth thought. _If it were a death or something like that he wouldn't be smiling_. She almost choked on her potato. _Get a grip on yourself, Elizabeth! You can't think like that!_

"What else did you do today?" Jack continued.

"You know you're killing me with this small talk right now, right?" Elizabeth asked with exasperation.

"I'm sorry, but I thought _you_ were the one who said to break the tension," Jack retorted.

Elizabeth sighed, "I taught school, went into town, and then came home and made you this meal. It was a pretty uneventful, normal day. I did run into Rosemary in town who was full of questions." _These lies are getting easier every time_ , she thought with frustration.

"Running out of material for her column I guess," said Jack.

"Well, we might have something to fill it if you'll ever tell me what's going on," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"As soon as..."

"No," Elizabeth raised her voice, suddenly unable to stand it any longer. "Tell me now. I'm not eating another bite until you tell me what happened today."

"Elizabeth," Jack sighed again. "Just get it over with, Jack," Elizabeth demanded. "You know you can't say things like 'I need to tell you' and 'give us understanding' and then expect me to just calmly wait to know what's going on."

Jack frowned, "I didn't want to ruin your dinner."

"Well it's already ruined and anything is better than sitting here considering all of the horrible possibilities," Elizabeth said, raising her voice.

"Okay, fine. I guess I'll just tell you." He looked down at her hand balled into a fist and reached out for it, stroking his thumb along her knuckles. He took a deep breath and exhaled sharply, "Today I received a telegram with some new orders."

Elizabeth gasped. "We're moving?" she exclaimed.

"Hold on," Jack said, "let me finish. Now, my new orders are not permanent. We're not moving."

"Then what then?" Elizabeth asked anxiously.

"I have a temporary assignment for four months in a northern settlement. A Mountie was injured, and they need someone to fill his place until they can get a replacement. So it will just be me going up there for that time."

"Well who's supposed to be your replacement while you're gone?" Elizabeth asked, a knot quickly forming in her stomach.

"No one," he said. "You do remember, Elizabeth, that before I came there was no Mountie here. In the north they depend on Mounties for much more. The Mountie is the doctor, the peacekeeper, the mayor, the midwife. He's basically everything to those people. Their need is much greater than a little lumber town."

 _Is their need greater than a pregnant wife?_ Elizabeth wanted to ask but refrained when she saw the total concern in Jack's face. Instead she asked, "So what are the people here supposed to do if you're needed?" She couldn't help but tag on, "What am I supposed to do?"

Jack leaned forward and grabbed both of her hands. "You know this was what I worried about most before I married you. I've been thinking about it all day, and it made me realize just how much a part of my life you are now, just how much I love you," he said softly, looking down at their fingers intertwined. "I can't bear the thought of leaving you even for four months."

Elizabeth felt a lump in her throat. "I know what you mean." She paused, "I knew this moment was coming eventually, but I've tried not to think about it. I love you, Jack. I need you more than anything."

Jack pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder; she already felt the tears surfacing to her eyes, which frustrated her. _Isn't this what she knew she had signed up for when she married Jack? Couldn't she be the strong one for once?_ But the tears fell regardless. She needed Jack, now more than ever. _What if something happened to him? What if something went wrong with the baby?_ She knew that was common, especially in the first three months. She abruptly felt a terror she'd never before experienced. She gulped, trying to get control of her emotions. She had to stop thinking of the worst-case scenarios.

She pulled back. "When do you leave?" she asked softly.

He hesitated, frowning. "I have to report within two weeks. With the weather being what it is, it might take me that long to get there. I need to leave no later than day after tomorrow."

"That soon?" Elizabeth said, a hint of resignation sounding in her words.

"Elizabeth, you know if there was any way that I could get out of this I would," Jack stated. He looked into her eyes, and Elizabeth could see the worry written on his countenance.

 _Wait until he knows about the baby_ , Elizabeth thought. But she couldn't tell him right now. What Jack needed now was some encouragement and reassurance. She could see that he was scared and she knew it had nothing to do with the dangers he faced going up north: She was the cause of his worry. She responded, "I know you would, and I'm grateful to know that's how much you care about me. But I would never ask you to do that. I did have an idea of what I signed up for when I married you. Remember what you told me? I can hear your voice in that cave right now, 'Whatever challenges we have to face, I believe we can get through together.' That's what you said, and we'll get through this, Jack. You don't need to look so concerned about me. I'll be okay. I'll just miss you."

Elizabeth saw Jack's furrowed brow relax just a little bit when she finished her little speech. "Do you know how proud I am of you?" he asked with tenderness in his eyes.

Elizabeth weakly smiled and looked up at him, "You keep telling me that and maybe I'll believe you."

He lifted his hand to her cheek and tilted her head toward his. Slowly he bent and touched his lips to hers softly and then gradually with more feeling. For the moment, Elizabeth immersed herself in her husband's affection, allowing the difficulties she would soon have to face to temporarily exit her mind. Right now, this was what she needed.


	3. Chapter 3: Elizabeth's Dilemma

That night, Elizabeth lay in bed staring at the dark ceiling as she listened to Jack breathing evenly beside her. She replayed the events of her rollercoaster day: It certainly hadn't gone according to plan. How could a day change so quickly from one of the happiest to one of the most miserable? And try as she might to end it, her mind would not rest with the questions and worries and fears racing through.

In the morning, she would have to tell Jack about the baby…Or would she? She restlessly turned on her side to face him. She looked at him lying there so peacefully and felt jealous. If…when, she corrected herself, she told him, it would add another huge worry to his plate. He already had to deal with going to a new place, being alone, living in the most primitive of conditions, leaving her here in Hope Valley, traveling through treacherous weather, and who knows what else that she didn't really understand.

He had also told her before they went to sleep that there was no steady mail service that made it to his northern settlement. That meant they would have no real way of communicating except for the remote possibility of a random passerby that could deliver something along his way. So, if she did tell Jack about the baby, he would have no way of making sure things were all right. And she knew that would drive Jack crazy. _This_ was her opportunity. She could do something here to ease Jack's load; she could let him go with one less worry. She could be strong.

But was this really _her choice_ to make? This child was as much Jack's as it was hers. She imagined him coming home after four months to discover they were having a baby. It would be obvious then. How would he feel knowing she hadn't told him? Would he be angry? Or worse, hurt? And what if something did happen and she lost the baby? How would he feel when he found out about it, and he hadn't even had a chance to love it? That last possibility terrified her more than anything else. She knew Jack would quickly get over the hurt or anger he felt if a baby was on its way. He would be excited and move on. But if there _was_ no baby, his resentment might be more. Could she take that chance?

Elizabeth let out a sigh and tossed onto her back. What was she going to do?

With her movement, Jack stirred and turned on his side facing her. She glanced over and saw his eyes flutter open. "You're still awake?" he whispered, extending his arm to pull her into him.

Elizabeth shifted and put her head on his shoulder. "I can't sleep," she pouted. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Just then her stomach growled loudly, and Jack laughed. "Well, that might be the problem. That's why I wanted you to finish your dinner before we talked."

"I _am_ still hungry," Elizabeth admitted, "and now that I think about it, I never did get my compliment you promised on the meal."

"It was delicious," Jack smiled, "and I mean that sincerely. You really have come a long way in your cooking. I never thought I'd say this, but I'll miss it when I'm gone."

"Well, I have a feeling I won't be too motivated to cook without you to eat it. Abigail will be getting much more business than usual from me."

"I was actually thinking about her before I fell asleep, and I came up with a good plan. And keep an open mind here… I think you should move back in with Abigail while I'm away. Now that Clara's gone, I'm sure that she would love the company. And I just can't stand to think of you living here by yourself," Jack said.

Elizabeth quickly raised herself up on her forearm in the darkness to face him. "Jack," she sighed, "I'll be fine. I'm a grown woman who is capable of living independently. This is my home now, and there's no reason for me to leave it."

Jack grinned, "I knew that's what you would say. And darling, I don't doubt you _could_ live here and be fine. Would you be happy though? It's never good to be alone if you have another choice."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. He only called her _darling_ when he was trying to get his way.

"Would you at least think about it?" Jack continued. "I'd feel so much better about leaving you if I knew you weren't by yourself."

She hesitated. She hated to admit this, but he was right; she wouldn't enjoy being here without him, especially feeling so sick all the time. And it would be fun to get to see Abigail more. Furthermore, here she was considering not telling Jack about the baby to ease his worries, and she couldn't do this?

"Alright," she nodded. "And to be honest, I don't even have to think about it. I'll talk to Abigail. I think I would be happier with some company."

Jack pulled her back down and put his arms around her, "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. And I can't believe it. I only had to give one retort to get you to agree."

Elizabeth laughed and relaxed against him. "You're welcome," she replied, feeling a little bit better about the situation. Maybe she should just tell him about the baby; he deserved to know. She took a deep breath, but Jack started talking again.

"You know what else I was thinking about with all of this?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly grateful for the interruption.

"I was thinking about us having children," Jack said.

"What would make you think about that?" Elizabeth asked, her heart suddenly beating a little faster. Did he know?

"Well, I was just thinking about what it would be like if I was having to leave you and we had a child," he replied.

"And?" Elizabeth encouraged him to continue.

"I would just be a lot more concerned. That would be a really hard situation for you, especially a baby. Or even if you were expecting a baby and sick, and I had to leave you. That would be really hard, too. I was just thinking that maybe that's one of the reasons God hasn't given us a child yet. He knew it would make things harder."

So he doesn't know, Elizabeth thought, feeling a mixture of relief and disappointment. "That's true," she said almost without thinking, her mind racing in an entirely different direction.

Jack kept going, "I know that not being pregnant has been hard for you, especially now that Rosemary and Lee are expecting, and I thought that might bring you some comfort." He paused and went on, "I have complete faith that we'll have a family. God is aware of what he's doing." He squeezed her more tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I know he is," Elizabeth responded. This was her moment; it was the perfect cue to tell him. But...she couldn't do it. Not after what he'd just said. _If you were expecting a baby and sick, and I had to leave you_. He couldn't have been more right. A tear crept down her cheek and she turned her head away from him. She closed her eyes and offered a silent prayer, "Lord, give me strength right now. Please help me to know what to do. I love Jack so much. He's the strongest person I know, but I don't want him to be burdened with more than he already is. Please lead me to do the right thing and help me to be strong. In Jesus's name, amen."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and felt calmer than she had all day. She still didn't know what she would do, but she did know that God would help her make the right choice. Jack was right: He knew what He was doing. She turned back toward Jack and laid her arm across his chest. Maybe now she could finally get some sleep. She closed her eyes, willing herself to relax. All of a sudden though her stomach growled again, and Jack giggled, raising up. "I think we've got to get you something to eat," he said and took her hand to raise her up.

Elizabeth laughed and stood, following Jack into the kitchen. "I say we definitely go for the pie."


	4. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Informant

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see sunlight poring into her bedroom. Her mind felt cloudy and muddled; she still felt so exhausted. Involuntarily her eyes closed once again, and she turned in the bed, stretching her arms out. She expected to feel Jack there, but instead all she felt was an empty space. Suddenly her mind felt clearer, and she sprang up to a sitting position, her eyes wide open now. What time was it? If the sun was shining that brightly, she had to be late for school. She ripped the covers away to get up as the nausea hit her with full force. How was she going to teach like this?

Still, she forced herself up, shivered at the cold, and grabbed her robe, wrapping herself tightly in it as she walked into the main room. "Jack?" she called out, hoping he was still at home. Surely he would have awakened her and kissed her goodbye if he was leaving. "Jack?" she said once again.

Walking to the front of the house, Elizabeth noticed Rip lying lethargically next to the door. What a life he had! She peered out the window. The snow glistened under the rays of the sun like tiny diamonds covering the ground. It was a beautiful winter day, the first sunshine Hope Valley had seen in quite some time, which seemed ironic to Elizabeth, considering how she felt.

With no sight of Jack, Elizabeth hurried back to the bedroom to throw on some clothes and get ready for school. She could just imagine the disorderly scene she would be met with there: children throwing things, running around the room, writing on the chalkboard. She tried to hurry even more as she looked in the mirror and pinned back her hair, all the while sincerely hoping she didn't throw up in the process; the nausea would not subside. In the other room, she heard the front door open.

"Elizabeth?" Jack called out. Quickly placing the last pin, Elizabeth ran into the main room.

"Jack! Why on earth did you let me sleep so late? My students will be wondering where I am!" she exclaimed.

"I just took care of that actually. Florence Blakely is going to fill in for you today."

"Why would you do a thing like that? I don't need someone to fill in. I'm completely capable of going to school today."

Jack rolled his eyes at that comment. "Calm down. You got almost no sleep last night, and I wanted you to get some rest, especially since you weren't feeling well yesterday. I also thought that _maybe_ you would want to spend some time with your husband, considering you won't be seeing him for a while." He briefly paused and then added, "And...I'm going to need your help packing." He sheepishly grinned.

Elizabeth smiled, not quite able to manage a laugh with the way she was feeling. She sat down on the couch, "Well, I guess being a wife today is more important than being a teacher. And actually I'm glad you found someone. I'm still not feeling well this morning."

Jack frowned and joined her on the couch placing his hand on her arm, "What's wrong with you?"

Elizabeth looked down and sighed. "I don't know," she said quietly. She tried to leave it at that, not wanting to add any more deception to what she had done last night.

"Well, I think I'm going to go get the doctor," Jack said, already moving toward the door.

"No!" Elizabeth shouted, immediately aware that she'd spoken with much more force than necessary. But, if Jack had a conversation with the doctor…

She softened her voice, "No Jack, really, I'll be okay. I don't need to see a doctor."

"Elizabeth," Jack sighed with exasperation, "remind me again why I married such a stubborn woman?"

Elizabeth started to laugh and scolded, "Jack, don't make me laugh, it just makes my stomachache worse."

"And if that's the case, you should be seeing a doctor."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply but before she could speak, Jack continued, "Don't waste your breath giving me another argument. I know I won't win. You'll see the doctor when _you_ want to see the doctor."

Elizabeth smugly smiled and leaned her head back, "I certainly am going to miss you, Jack. Who is going to mercilessly tease me for the next four months?" And with that thought, her smile disappeared, bringing her back to reality. What _was_ she going to do without him? And feeling like this?

Jack seemed to sense her mood sobering and walked back to the couch. He put his arm around her, pulling her into him. "Well, you have me around today," he said. "Unfortunately though, I do still have to do my rounds this morning and take care of a few things before I leave. After that though, I'm all yours." He wrapped his arms more tightly around her, and Elizabeth rested her head on his chest.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither wanting to end the moment. Finally, Jack broke it by easing out their embrace and saying, "I really hate to say this, but I have to get going. Why don't you go and lie down and get some more rest? I'll even tuck you in before I go if you want me to." He smiled at her as he stood and took her hand, pulling her up.

"Thank you very much, but as much as I would like that I think I can tuck myself in. I am going to go lie down though," said Elizabeth, anxious to do anything to relieve what she was feeling. "And if I start feeling better, I'll start packing your things. I also need to go into town and talk to Abigail about everything before you get back."

"Well, don't worry about any of that unless you're really feeling better. I think you overdid it yesterday," Jack said and bent to give her a kiss. Then he pulled back and sighed, "You said you'll miss my teasing, but _I'll_ miss those."

Elizabeth giggled, "You couldn't even say that without teasing." She quickly kissed him again. "Hurry back my darling," she said mockingly and walked into the bedroom. She could hear Jack chuckling on his way to the door.

* * *

Jack sat at his desk sorting through his mounds of paperwork. He hated to leave these loose ends undone, but he really had no choice. They would just have to wait for the next few months. Thankfully, the town really hadn't seen any major crime in a while, so at least he had no investigations he would have to leave behind.

He glanced up from his work to see Lee Coulter walk through the door. Jack stood up to greet him, "Lee, thanks for coming so quickly." He shook his hand.

"No problem, Jack. I was just sorry to hear we won't have our lawman in town for a while. Though I'm sure I'm not half as sorry as your wife."

Jack nodded solemnly, "That's about right. Although to be honest, I'm not sure she's as sorry as _I_ am. I hate to leave her and the town like this. But, you do what you're told as a Mountie."

Lee laughed, "See, now that's why I'm my own boss. Following someone else's orders—I could never do what you men do."

"Well, that's actually why I asked you to come in," Jack replied. "You might need to while I'm gone. I need someone I can trust to watch out for the jail and for the town. Unfortunately, I can't trust our esteemed mayor."

Lee nodded solemnly, "I agree there. But what did you have in mind? I'm definitely no Mountie, and I do have a sawmill to run."

"Just keep your eyes open to things going on. Maybe have a couple of your most trustworthy men make rounds here and there around the town. I also don't have to remind you to watch Gowan carefully." Jack opened his desk drawer to pull out some keys and a piece of paper and handed them to Lee. "Here's a key to the jail and to the cells. If anything does happen, lock the suspect up. Then send a telegram to this man, my commanding officer, to let him know and they'll send someone out."

Lee stared at the items in his hand. "Wow, Jack. This town's safety lying in the hands of Lee Coulter and his men. Scary thought," he laughed. "And thanks for more responsibility. Just what I needed," he looked up and grinned.

Jack laughed, "I have complete confidence in you. Plus, with the way things have been going, I hope things will stay quiet. Now that we have a doctor in town, that solves most of the problems I was dealing with anyway."

"Oh, that reminds me, how's Elizabeth feeling? Rosemary was really worried about her yesterday."

"That makes two of us. She's still not feeling well," Jack said. "I'm especially concerned with with me leaving tomorrow. But, how did Rosemary know she was sick?"

"Oh, she just saw Elizabeth leaving the doctor's office yesterday and stopped to talk to her. Elizabeth was telling her about her allergies."

Jack stopped, suddenly puzzled. He managed to reply amidst his thoughts, "Now I do remember. Elizabeth did mention last night she talked to Rosemary when she was in town." But his mind was spinning with questions. Elizabeth had never mentioned seeing the doctor…and allergies? Elizabeth wasn't sick with allergies. _What was going on?_

Lee broke in to his thoughts, "Well, tell her we hope she starts feeling better soon and if there's every _anything_ she needs while you're away to please let us know."

Jack nodded, "Thank you, Lee. That's very kind of you; I'll tell her. Although, Elizabeth is not one to ask for help unless she's desperate. I did manage somehow though to talk her into moving back in with Abigail while I'm away." But even while he was speaking, Jack's mind was far from what he was saying at this point. Why hadn't she told him about going to the doctor? That would explain her vehement reaction this morning when he had suggested it. But what was it she didn't want him to know? Was she seriously sick? Why else would she deceive him?

He heard Lee responding, "Good, well if I don't see you again, safe travels Jack."

Jack glanced up from his thoughts to see Lee's hand extended. He reached out, "Thank you, Lee. And I hope you don't need the things I gave you."

"Not half as much as I do," Lee called back as he walked out the door. He paused at the door and raised his eyebrows, "And here's another scary thought. Next time I see you, I'll be a father." He laughed.

Jack smiled, "That's definitely not scary, Lee. You and Rosemary will be wonderful parents. I'll look forward to meeting the new addition."

"Thank you, Jack. Godspeed," he nodded and waved, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door was shut, Jack stood, frowning, his mind reeling with what Lee had said. All he could think about was Elizabeth: She was keeping something from him, and he didn't understand why. But, he would get to the bottom of this and quickly. He grabbed his coat and hat, throwing them on as fast as he could. The doctor was about to receive a visit.


	5. Chapter 5: Abigail's Advice

Elizabeth opened the door to Abigail's Cafe and stepped inside; a bell rang to signify her presence. Immediately the smells of freshly brewed coffee and hot pie filled her nostrils. But instead of the intended inviting effect it had on most customers, Elizabeth gagged and lifted her gloved hand to her mouth. Thankfully, she didn't vomit, which is what she _had_ done shortly after Jack had left. She felt some better now, but being in such close proximity to food was quickly bringing back her sickness.

Maybe this isn't such a good idea living with Abigail, she thought. But really what other choices did she have? Like Jack had said, it was better than being alone. Elizabeth tried to breathe through her mouth and act normal as she walked towards the back to the kitchen. There were a few customers seated in the café, and Elizabeth noticed one of her student's parents, Mrs. Crandall, giving her a strange look. Elizabeth realized it must look peculiar to her to see the teacher of her child out and about in town when she was supposed to be in the classroom. Right now all she could do, however, was manage to smile and nod to the woman. Mrs. Crandall could figure anything else out for herself.

Passing through the curtain, Elizabeth saw Abigail with her back towards her, bent over kneading something. Her golden hair was falling out of place and a smudge of flour covered her cheek. Pots filled the stove, their contents simmering with steam rising from them. It was obvious that Abigail was very busy and the fumes coming from all of this food...Elizabeth kept reminding herself: in through the mouth, out through the nose.

"Abigail," Elizabeth managed to call out to announce her presence.

Abigail glanced back in surprise, doing a double take. "Elizabeth, what brings you here this time of day?" she exclaimed. She removed her hands from the dough, wiping them on her apron, and walked towards Elizabeth, embracing her in a hug. She pulled back, looking Elizabeth up and down carefully and frowned. "My goodness, is everything all right? You don't look like yourself. And what are you doing not in school?" She asked as she guided Elizabeth over to the couch to sit down.

Elizabeth tried to hold herself together. How grateful she was for a friend to talk to! "Well, to tell you the truth, everything isn't all right." Her voice caught on her words, and she wondered why she was suddenly so emotional. "Jack's received some new temporary orders. He's leaving for the next four months to take over an injured Mountie's post in a remote northern settlement. He has to leave tomorrow." Tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

"I heard that this morning actually," Abigail quietly replied, her voice full of concern. "And I was worried about how this would affect you." She reached over to take Elizabeth's hand. "What can I do to help, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth swallowed, willing her voice to be calm. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "That's why I came actually. Jack and I were wondering if maybe I could stay here while he's gone." She looked up at Abigail, her eyes pleading.

Abigail smiled. "I was hoping you would ask me. Of course, I would be delighted to have some company. It's been a little lonely since Clara moved away with her new husband. I have guests, and I'm busy with the café. But at night I miss having someone in the house."

"Thank you, Abigail. That means a lot to Jack and me," Elizabeth sighed.

"You're welcome. But that still doesn't explain why you look so unwell. Is this whole business with Jack affecting your health?"

"I don't know, maybe…" Elizabeth stared at the floor, then looked up. "Well, actually no. It's more than that."

"What is it, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth hesitated, "Abigail, I haven't told anyone else this, not even Jack. I was planning to last night, but then he came home with the news of his orders and…"

"And you couldn't tell him about the baby," Abigail finished for her.

Elizabeth looked at her in surprise, "How did you know?"

"It was just a hopeful guess," she laughed and continued on with excitement. "Congratulations, Elizabeth! I couldn't be happier for you and Jack."

"Thank you. It still seems so unreal to me. I only found out yesterday, and until Jack came in with his news I couldn't stop smiling. I really am excited; we've dreamed about this for so long."

"So judging from your appearance, you've been getting sick?"

Elizabeth nodded. "It seems to be getting worse. I spent the morning vomiting, and I'm just so tired all of the time."

Abigail smiled, "Well, as little comfort as it may be, that's a good sign. But when are you going to tell Jack?"

"I was actually considering not telling him."

"Elizabeth, why in the world would you keep this from Jack? You just said that he'd be thrilled," Abigail exclaimed.

"I know he'd be thrilled. But Jack is the bravest person I know, and he takes on _so_ much. I depend on him more than I like to admit. He's already so worried about leaving me, plus he's going to be facing who knows what in his new post. We can't even communicate by mail while he's gone. He actually mentioned to me last night that he was grateful we don't have a child and that I'm not pregnant right now because it would be harder on me."

"Elizabeth," Abigail sighed, "You don't have to prove your bravery to Jack by sheltering him from more worry. Just supporting Jack and being willing to send him away for four months of this pregnancy is more than enough courage." She added with more emphasis, "There is no doubt in my mind that Jack would want you to tell him."

Tears once again fell down Elizabeth's cheeks; she couldn't even speak. She'd been so worried about what to do. Finally, she was able to say, "Thank you, Abigail. I needed to hear that." She sighed, "It's just that Jack is _always_ the one who is so selfless. He does so much for me, and I thought maybe this one time I could do something for him."

"You already have. And don't discount what you're doing right now, carrying this baby. There's nothing more selfless than that."

"Here I've been so conflicted and worried, and you make things clear just like that."

"Well, I'm just glad I could help. You have every right to be feeling overwhelmed."

"I don't know how I would face these next four months without you, Abigail. I'm going to be depending on you, probably more than you're bargaining for."

Abigail smiled and squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "You can depend on me for anything. And what's more, I'll enjoy it."

Suddenly Elizabeth looked up to notice all of the pots and pans in the kitchen. "Oh, Abigail!" she exclaimed. "Here I rush in and act like I'm the only thing that matters, spouting all of my problems while you have customers out there and all of this cooking you were doing. I'm so sorry to have taken you away…"

Abigail stood and waved her hands, "Don't say another word about that Elizabeth. I have a little help out there, and _you_ are much more important than a batch of stew." She returned to one of the pots and started to stir, then turned to Elizabeth. "But I don't think you need me at the moment anymore. Right now, I think you have a husband to talk to."

Elizabeth smiled, "You're right; I'm on my way. Thank you again."

Abigail nodded, and Elizabeth walked out the back door. She got a few steps away before she took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled. She felt so much better already. She knew what she needed to do.


	6. Chapter 6: A Revelation

Jack approached the doctor's office considering how he was going to handle this situation. Should he just be forthright and come out with a statement like, "I know Elizabeth was here yesterday. What's wrong with her?" Or should he be more reticent and make a little small talk to see if the doctor brought up Elizabeth's health himself? It was going to take a lot of self-control to do the latter, but he decided that was probably the more appropriate way to handle the situation, even if he wasn't in the mood to be patient. Besides, he did need to gather some medical supplies for his trip north, so this was his perfect opportunity.

He walked up the rickety wooden steps and opened the door, stepping inside. The small office before him appeared empty, the doctor's chair pulled out, and the curtain separating the office from the examining room hung open. "Doctor Roy?" Jack called out.

The doctor's head appeared from behind the curtain. He was a small man and his blonde hair was receding a bit in the front, but he had a loud, booming voice. "Jack," he greeted and stepped into the office. "How are you today? I heard the news just a little while ago. The RCMP is taking you away from us for a few months."

Jack nodded. "You heard correctly. Unfortunately, I leave tomorrow. It will definitely be quite a change from Hope Valley. From what I've been told, conditions are quite primitive where I'll be going. I'll be needing some medical supplies from you to take with me. As I'm sure you realize, if a sickness takes over in that area, without proper medicine, it can spread like wildfire and completely deplete the settlement. They would be grateful for anything I can bring."

The doctor nodded solemnly and turned back towards his examining room. "Give me a few minutes and let me see what I have." He rummaged around, grabbing boxes and bottles from his shelves. Meanwhile Jack was considering how he would broach the main reason he was here. He had been hoping the doctor might bring it up himself and assume Elizabeth had told him about her visit, but apparently not.

He cleared his throat. "So, how is the health of Hope Valley these days? Any interesting or difficult cases?"

The doctor shook his head from his crouched position, seemingly still intently focused on his task. "No, as a matter of fact, everyone's a little too healthy right now." He chuckled, continuing on stacking up the supplies. "My pockets aren't quite as full as they need to be."

"Well, from what I hear, you're not entirely empty these days," Jack replied, hoping that would steer the conversation in the direction he wanted.

The doctor laughed, "True. Your wife and Rosemary can keep me in business."

Bingo, Jack thought.

The doctor continued, "That reminds me: I almost forgot with all of this business of your transfer that my congratulations are in order. I'm sure you were thrilled with Elizabeth's news yesterday." He chuckled again, "She acted like she couldn't believe it when I told her, but I could tell she had never been happier. I do have to say though the timing _was_ poor with you leaving us now, just when you find out. I'm sure Elizabeth wasn't too elated at the prospect of having you gone for the next…"

Jack had stopped listening. His heart started pounding, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Could this mean what he thought it meant? It had to.

Suddenly everything made sense…the fancy dinner last night, Elizabeth's excitement when he had walked through the door, how sick she'd been recently, especially in the morning. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't believe he had missed it. It had been right in front of his eyes all along. With that thought, he finally let himself actually construct the reality in his mind: _He was going to be a father_. It didn't seem real.

But, Elizabeth hadn't told him. He could understand why she hadn't during dinner last night after his news, but what about when they were eating their pie or even this morning? When he had asked her what was wrong with her, she could have told him then, but she had just said she didn't know. That was obviously a complete lie. Why? This was what they had been waiting for and now…

Suddenly he thought back to something else from last night. He couldn't remember exactly what he had said, but he did remember he had made it sound like a blessing that Elizabeth wasn't pregnant. He momentarily shut his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? He could only imagine how that had made her feel. She hadn't let it show though: not last night, not even this morning. The real question now was whether or not she was planning on telling him at all. She had to be, didn't she?

All he wanted at this point was to get home. He heard his name and looked up to see the doctor staring at him. "Jack?" Dr. Roy was saying.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was temporarily lost in my own thoughts."

"You didn't know, did you?" Dr. Roy said quietly.

Jack paused and shook his head, "No." He didn't know what else to say.

"Well, I'm sorry I was the one to steal Elizabeth's news. I just thought for sure she would have told you last night after her visit to me." He cleared his throat, obviously feeling uncomfortable. He picked up the box of supplies and handed them to Jack. "Here's everything I have that you can take. They're clearly labeled and pretty self-explanatory as to their uses. I hope they'll be of help."

Jack nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate all of this."

"Of course, and Jack, don't worry about Elizabeth while you're gone. She's very healthy, and she'll be in good hands. I'll be closely monitoring how things go."

"I know that. But, even then, sometimes you can't help but worry." He frowned and muttered, "Maybe that's why she didn't tell me."

"What's that?"

"Oh, nothing." He turned to leave, "Thanks again, Dr. Roy."

"Goodbye, Jack," the doctor called as Jack made his way into the cold outside and headed towards home. Jack had thought that the visit would be difficult, but now he knew seeing Elizabeth would be more so in some respects. He didn't know whether he should tell her his discovery or wait and see if she would tell him herself. But even with all of that, one thing seemed to be displacing all of his other thoughts: the baby. The very thought brought an involuntary smile to Jack's lips. How could anything else really matter but that? And despite Elizabeth's obvious concerns, he had no doubt she felt the same way.


	7. Chapter 7: News at Last

Jack paused at the door to the little home he and Elizabeth shared. He wiped his feet on the mat and offered a silent prayer that he would say the right thing to his wife at this important moment. Then, he opened the door.

There was no Elizabeth in the main room, but scampering steps sounded as Jack looked down to see Rip walking towards him. He smiled and bent down to greet the dog. "Hey boy," he said and affectionately petted his head.

Then from the bedroom he heard, "I'm in here, Jack."

Jack walked through the house, stopping at the bedroom door. Elizabeth was standing by the bed folding his clothes and placing them in a trunk. He leaned against the doorway and smiled. _She's so beautiful_ , he thought. Suddenly he was filled with an overwhelming sense of love and appreciation for his wife and what she must have been feeling since finding out about the baby. And here she was working to help him.

At that moment, Elizabeth looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "Why are you looking at me like that, Jack Thornton?"

He smiled, "Because you're beautiful, and I just love you, that's all." He paused, his brows creasing in worry, "Don't you think you should still be taking it easy?"

Elizabeth smiled at him. "I started feeling better a little while ago, and I believe you did mention you needed help packing."

"Well, that was before you said you were sick." He walked across the room towards her and took both her arms, moving her to face him. "Just don't overdo it, alright?" He bent and kissed her softly.

As he pulled away, Elizabeth looked up at him. "I love you, Jack. And I really am feeling better right now. Plus, thanks to me, your clothes are all packed and ready to brave your northern settlement." She laughed, motioning towards the trunk, and sat down on their bed; she glanced up at Jack and patted the place next to her. "Don't I deserve something for that?"

He smiled, sat down, and put his arm around her. "Thank you very much, my darling." He gave her another kiss.

As she pulled back, Jack noticed Elizabeth tense. He was dying to bring up her news, but he wondered now if she was working up to it herself. He willed himself to be quiet and watched her clear her throat. "I went to see Abigail a little while ago," she said.

 _Can you not just say it?_ he was screaming internally, but instead he calmly asked, "And what did she think of our idea?"

"You mean your idea?" Elizabeth grinned. "She was typical Abigail-extremely kind and gracious, saying she would be more than happy to let me stay."

"That's wonderful news. There really was no doubt she would say anything else, but I'm glad you got that worked out. That makes me feel a lot better about leaving my wife for four months."

Elizabeth looked down and took Jack's hand. "Well, actually, I told Abigail something else that might not make you feel quite so good about leaving." She looked up now, and Jack could see the vulnerability and almost fear in her eyes. He couldn't help but feel guilty, knowing he was the cause of those feelings. _She's finally going to say it_ , he thought.

She went on, "Now before I tell you this, Jack, I just want to say how sorry I am that I didn't tell you sooner." She glanced away again and paused, "I'm _most_ sorry though because I actually considered not telling you at all, and after talking to Abigail, I know how wrong I was. You would want to know, and more importantly you deserve to know."

Jack couldn't handle any more of this. He squeezed her hand, "Just say it, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth turned her head, her eyes glistening as if on the verge of tears. Confusion showed in her face. "Do you know?" she asked.

Jack grinned and responded, "I want to hear it from you."

A small smile escaped Elizabeth's lips. "Jack," she said quietly.

"Yes, my darling?" he encouraged.

"We're going to have a baby." Despite her reticence, he could see the light and joy in Elizabeth's eyes when she said it, and the joy he was feeling only mirrored what he was seeing. He started to laugh and grabbed Elizabeth, tightly embracing her, trying to find a way to communicate all he was feeling.

He finally pulled back and tenderly kissed her. "I couldn't be happier, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I knew you would be."

"Then why would you even consider not telling me?"

She pursed her lips. "I just…I didn't want to add to the worries you already had in leaving."

"Elizabeth, I…"

Elizabeth interrupted. "Jack, you are _always_ so strong. Risking your life on a regular basis, taking care of this town, even building the school I teach in. You have taken care of me, no matter what I've put you through at times. I sometimes feel so weak next to you. I guess I thought this would be an opportunity to show you and myself that you don't always have to be the only strong one." She looked down.

"Elizabeth," Jack sighed. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. "Do you remember yesterday when I told you I was proud of you? Why would I say that? Why would I tell you that if it wasn't the strength you show me on a daily basis? What about you having to worry about me? I put you through that _all the time_ , and you never complain. You do it because you know I love being a Mountie. And what about the way you reacted to my news yesterday, knowing something I obviously didn't? You supported me. And what about what you did in even coming out here, leaving your home, your family, and the life you had always known to teach these kids? Elizabeth, you don't see what everyone else does— _You_ are the strong one. You _never_ have to prove that to me."

Elizabeth was crying now. She buried her head in Jack's shoulder. "Thank you, Jack. I don't know what I did to deserve you." She continued to sob as Jack held her. "I just wish I could stop crying," she said in between tears. "I can't seem to help myself these days."

Jack chuckled, "I've heard that often comes with your condition."

"Well, it's certainly not funny."

"It's better than me crying with you."

Elizabeth lifted her head, and a small chuckle escaped her lips in between sobs. Jack reached in his pocket and handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you." Elizabeth dabbed at her eyes and turned to him. "I haven't gotten to ask you my question yet. How did you already know?"

Jack smiled, "I paid the doctor a visit today for supplies for my trip."

"Ah, I see."

"Suddenly so many things made sense, that I couldn't believe I hadn't figured it out myself. I still can't get over it, though. We're going to be parents! It seems so unreal."

"I know. It feels a little more real though when you're the one who's sick."

Jack's eyes reflected his sympathy. "I wish I could help you with that."

"Well, you've played your part at this point," she teased. "Hopefully it will get better after a few more weeks."

"I'm missing out on all the fun."

Elizabeth put her head back on Jack's shoulder. "Something like that," she sighed. "At least you'll be back in plenty of time to see me get nice and fat and more importantly be here when the baby makes its grand entrance."

Jack chuckled, "I'm looking forward to that. Which will be when?"

"The doctor said the beginning of September."

"So seven-and-a-half more months," Jack calculated.

Elizabeth nodded, and they sat there in silence, each wrapped up in his and her own thoughts.

"I just thought of something else," Jack suddenly said.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think your family will say about this? I can just hear your father now." He changed his voice in imitation, "Elizabeth, you must come home at once. I will not hear of my grandchild being born in that tiny, godforsaken lumber town."

Elizabeth laughed, "You do his voice well."

"I'm serious," Jack said. "And you know they'll hold me responsible if you don't do what they want."

"Well, you are," Elizabeth teased.

Jack's voice rang with sarcasm, "That's very helpful. Oh, and think of how they'll react when they learn I've left you in this condition for four months."

"Jack," Elizabeth sighed. "Believe me, the last thing you should be concerned about is my family. I don't think I'll even tell them until you get back. That's the beauty of living this far away. We just saw them in Hamilton at Christmas, so I doubt they'll be dropping in anytime soon. I love them, but like it or not, they don't control my life anymore."

"They're still your family, though."

"So are you," Elizabeth turned her head towards him. "You, me, and this baby," she put her hand on her stomach, "we're a family." She smiled.

Jack swallowed hard to quell the lump in his throat. He knew that this was one of those moments that no other part of his life could ever hope to live up to. And to think there had been a time when he had thought he didn't want to have a family.

He leaned down towards Elizabeth and put his lips to hers, pulling her close to him. She and this new life growing inside of her that they had created were everything to him.


	8. Chapter 8: The Last Evening

**Thank you all so much for the kind reviews of this story! It's been far too long since I've been able to write, but I finally found some time to update and should be able to do so more often in the next few weeks. I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8: The Last Evening

Night came all too quickly for Elizabeth, who wanted to savor these last few hours with Jack. He had insisted on cooking dinner and firmly positioned her close to the fireplace, covering her with a blanket and putting the latest L.M. Montgomery novel, _Anne of the Island_ , in her hand. She had protested, but he was adamant that he be the one to take care of her tonight. Finally, she'd relented from exhaustion and opened the novel to the sounds of Jack humming and rattling pans across the room in the kitchen. Soon, however, the warmth of the crackling fire and the stresses of the day had taken their toll, and she'd fallen sound asleep.

Now, though, she stirred as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth," Jack coaxed.

"Hmm," Elizabeth forced her heavy eyelids open to see Jack's dimpled smile looking down at her.

"Dinner's ready, sleepyhead," Jack said gently. "I'm sorry I had to wake you."

"No," Elizabeth yawned and stretched, slowly regaining her senses. "I'm glad you did. I didn't even mean to fall asleep. I'm just so tired all the time recently."

"Well, I think you have every right to be." Jack took her hand and pulled her up. He looked at her intently, smiling.

"What are you grinning about?" Elizabeth asked, as she stood up.

"Before I woke you, I was just remembering the first time I ever saw you sleeping like that."

"Oh, you mean the time you stuck that piece of paper to my forehead and humiliated me in front of my students? I'm sure that gave you a great laugh then as well."

"I couldn't help myself," he teased, continuing to gaze at her. "But, I remember thinking even then, how beautiful you were when you were sleeping. I was falling in love with you, and I didn't even know it." He squeezed her hand and led her to the kitchen.

Elizabeth laughed. "I'll bet. Rewriting history now are we?"

He smiled and shook his head, "I remember it like it was yesterday. It's just that you still can't handle a compliment."

She bit her bottom lip, trying to restrain her grin. "Well, I guess I'll take your word for it. But right now, I'm starving and something smells delicious."

Jack chuckled, as he dished out the soup. "You would think after the morning you had, food wouldn't even tempt you."

She took the bowl, "You would think a lot of things about the way I've been feeling, Jack. I feel like I'm on a continuous rollercoaster ride."

"Have you actually ever been on a rollercoaster?" he smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I have," Elizabeth retorted. "We went on one once when I was a child. We were at Coney Island in New York."

Jack's smirk didn't disappear as he said, "Of course you did."

Elizabeth smiled at the memory, ignoring Jack's sarcasm. "Julie and I wanted to ride it over and over again, but Viola was terrified and wouldn't even try it. She cried and cried. Our governess finally had to make us all leave. But, I'll never forget being at the top of the ride and feeling like I was flying as we sped down the tracks. For a child, it was magical."

At that, Jack looked down, picked up his spoon, and started eating, seemingly deep in thought.

Elizabeth followed suit. "This really is delicious, Jack."

He lifted his head in acknowledgement, but continued to look down into the bowl, his spoon swirling amid the steam.

"Jack," Elizabeth repeated, forcing him to look up. "What are you thinking about?"

He lifted his head and paused. "Your family," he finally admitted.

"That's never a good thing," Elizabeth chuckled.

He looked up at her, "It just never ceases to amaze me what you gave up to marry me. And then I think about our child and the opportunities it will have compared to your upbringing."

Elizabeth sighed. "Jack, that doesn't sound like you at all. I thought we settled all _that_ before we got married. We agreed we would never talk about the past or any other 'what might have beens' again. We made the decision to get married. End of story." She paused, taking another bit of soup and trying to gauge his reaction. She continued, "Why are you bringing this up now? Why would a silly little memory of a roller coaster make you think about that?"

"I guess it's just been on my mind tonight anyways, what with news of the baby and me leaving you. The reality that we really are having a baby makes we realize how often I might have to be away from him."

"Or her," Elizabeth quickly added.

Jack chuckled. "Or her," he repeated. He went on, "I just wonder, am I really going to be the kind of father he _or she_ needs? The kind of husband _you_ need?" He looked up at her, concern showing in his eyes, "I think this is the first time since we've been married that it's hit me how much harder your life is going to be married to me." He took a deep breath and then seemed to finally say what he had been feeling, "I just don't want you to ever regret the life that you've chosen."

"I'm going to say this once, Jack Thornton. Once, do you hear me?" She reached across the table to take his hand, looking him in the eyes. "You are going to be an amazing father. You're already an amazing husband. I gave up _nothing_ when I married you. I have everything I want. I have _more_ from this life than I ever could have had in Hamilton. I love you more than anything or anyone on this earth, and I will _never,_ I repeat, _never_ regret marrying you." She took a deep breath, overcome by the emotion she'd unleashed with her little speech. "The only thing that would make my life harder is having to endure it without knowing I have you by my side."

"Isn't that what you're about to have to do?" Jack asked, but Elizabeth could see from his face he was half teasing.

"Temporarily," she said, trying to sound confident.

"True," he replied, seemingly willing to accept what she'd said. "I just think this news coming at the same time as me leaving has made me think about my own father today."

"You've always said he was an amazing father."

"He was. It's just that he wasn't always around, and while I've know that if I had children I would one day be in the same position he was, it doesn't seem real until you actually get the news you're going to be a father."

Elizabeth smiled and squeezed his hand, "I like hearing you talk about being a father." Jack looked up and returned her smile. Suddenly though, their moment was interrupted by a banging on the door.

They both turned toward the sound, as Rip sauntered towards the noise. "Who could that be?" Jack asked and quickly rose to find out.

Elizabeth followed behind him, but couldn't see outside as the door swung open. Immediately, however, she heard a loud high-pitched voice, exclaiming, "Surprise!" followed by incessant laughter. That could only be one person…

"Rosemary!" Jack responded, opening the door wider. "Lee! Come in out of the cold."

Within seconds, Elizabeth saw Rosemary's round figure make its way inside, holding what appeared to be a large bowl. Lee followed closely behind rubbing his hands together from the frigid air outside.

"Rosemary, Lee, how good to see you!" Elizabeth exclaimed, trying to sound delighted by the couple's appearance. She could see they were trying to be kind, and she was grateful. But tonight she was feeling awfully selfish to have Jack to herself.

She thought Jack could sense her thoughts as he stepped next to her, putting his arm around her. "To what do we owe this surprise?" he asked.

Lee spoke up, "I know we already said our goodbyes earlier today, but Rosemary insisted we bring you some food and that she get to say a proper goodbye as well. We were also both concerned about Elizabeth."

To that, Rosemary stepped towards Elizabeth, her voice full of pity. "Elizabeth, you poor, dear. I've been so worried about you today with the news of Jack leaving us."

Elizabeth managed a weak smile. "Thank you, Rosemary. I will say it hasn't been easy," she looked up at Jack, "but we're just hoping the next four months goes by quickly."

Jack nodded, "I'm counting on you, Rosie, and Lee to look out for this girl while I'm gone."

"Of course we will," Rosemary smiled and looked down at the food in her hands. "And to start we brought you some soup since I know you've been feeling under the weather, Elizabeth." She glanced towards their table. "But it looks like I'm too late."

Elizabeth was opening her mouth to say that was true, but was interrupted by Jack who reached out to take the bowl from Rosemary saying, "It won't go to waste, Rosie. Thank you."

"Jack, actually cooked, if you must know," Elizabeth added.

"Oh, well then I guess my food really won't go to waste," Rosemary giggled.

Jack looked back at her and grinned, but Elizabeth always felt defensive with Rosemary. It was like she couldn't help herself. "Actually, Jack's an excellent cook," Elizabeth interjected.

"Oh, he cooks for you often? Lee's _never_ cooked for me." She laughed again.

Elizabeth could sense the message hidden beneath those words. _Rosemary_ was the better wife and homemaker. She decided not to take the bait, though. "You don't know what you're missing out on then, Rosemary," she retorted.

Jack walked back toward Elizabeth, pulling her close to him, once again seeming to sense Elizabeth's defensiveness and added, "I haven't cooked in a long time, but like you said, Rosie, Elizabeth hasn't been feeling well."

"Well, Jack, you inspire me. Maybe I'll start doing a little cooking for this girl, especially when the baby comes," Lee said.

Rosemary turned to him with a nervous laugh, "We'll see about that. I don't know if I can trust your cooking." Lee opened his mouth to defend himself, but she had already looked back at Elizabeth, "So, I thought you said the doctor knew how to help you with your allergies. Is it not working?"

Elizabeth paused. Even though she'd told Jack and Abigail, she wasn't sure she wanted Rosemary to know yet. That was like announcing the baby to the entire town. But, Jack was already going.

He smiled. "Actually, Rosie…"

"Actually," Elizabeth interrupted, "I am feeling better tonight." She looked up at Jack with a pointed expression. He gave her a look of confusion in return.

Elizabeth turned back to see Rosemary and Lee glancing back and forth at the two of them with puzzled expressions.

"Now, you two," Rosemary started, "I know when I'm being lied to. It's me! Rosemary! You can trust me completely."

Elizabeth laughed out loud at this and had to cover her mouth with her hand, as Jack squeezed her side trying to restrain her. She could see though that he had a suspiciously broad grin on his face as well.

Lee chuckled at this, "Well whatever it is, it can't be too serious."

Jack looked down at Elizabeth. "I think we should tell them," he said. "After all, I won't be around after this, and they'll know before I get back, one way or the other."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Fine, you tell them then."

Rosemary's mouth went wide. She exclaimed, "Are you about to say what I think you are?"

"Well, Rosie, if you're thinking I'm going to say, we're having a baby, then yes."

Rosemary squealed in delight and ran to both of them, embracing Elizabeth first. "I knew it! Oh, this is wonderful news! And you kept it from me yesterday!" she scolded.

Elizabeth laughed; she couldn't help but appreciate Rosemary's enthusiasm. "Well, I thought Jack deserved to be the first to know."

"I guess I can forgive you then," she sighed, as she moved on to hug Jack.

Lee came up behind her, chuckling. "This is wonderful news. Congratulations to you both." He shook both their hands. "I guess I can teach you the ropes, Jack. By the time your baby comes, I'll be an expert."

Jack laughed, "I'll hold you to that, Lee."

Rosemary clapped her hands together, still grinning from ear to ear. "This is so exciting! Oh, Elizabeth, we'll have to have a party to celebrate and for people to bring gifts!"

"Just hold on, Rosemary. First, focus on having _your_ baby, and we'll think about all that later," Elizabeth chuckled.

"Well, when is your baby coming?"

"Beginning of September is what the doctor says."

Jack chimed in, "Thankfully, I'll be back in plenty of time for all that."

"Yes, but what about the school? That will be exactly when the term begins," Rosemary observed.

Lee turned to her, "Rosemary, I don't think Elizabeth wants to think about that right now. And they have plenty of time to work that out."

He looked at Elizabeth, who offered him a silent look of gratitude. Rosemary frowned, opening her mouth to object, but Lee cut her off, "Anyway, we should probably be going." He nodded at Elizabeth and Jack, "I'm sure you two have plenty to do before Jack's departure in the morning." He reached out his hand to Jack, "Safe travels, my friend."

"Thank you, Lee," Jack nodded.

Rosemary moved forward, "Jack, we'll be praying for your safe and speedy return." She reached up and embraced him.

"Thank you, Rosie," Jack smiled and looked down at her stomach. "And I'll look forward to meeting this little one as soon as I get home. If I know you, this baby will be making a grand entrance." He grinned.

Rosemary gave a little laugh, "I'm looking forward to that."

Lee took her hand and then turned to Elizabeth, "Let us know if you need anything, and we'll let ourselves out."

"Thank you both, again," Elizabeth called out as they walked towards the door.

Once they were gone, she turned to Jack, "I can't believe we just told Rosemary about the baby. Tomorrow, the whole town will know."

"Is that a bad thing?" Jack asked.

"Jack!" Elizabeth protested. "Of course it is. What if something goes wrong? It's still early. I just would have preferred to wait."

Jack put his arms around her, "Elizabeth, don't worry about that. I'm sorry, but I think that it won't be a bad thing having the town's support right now. They'll all be thrilled, and even if something _does_ go wrong, which I have faith it won't, but if it does, you'll have a lot of people to lean on since I won't be here for you."

She nodded and leaned into him, too tired to argue about it. Besides, this was their last evening together. They had no time to waste on disagreements. She put her head on Jack's shoulder, enjoying the warmth of his arms around her. Every hour that went by was making his impending departure seem more and more frighteningly real.

Jack chuckled as he continued their embrace and gently stroked her hair. "Anyways, I wasn't about to miss out on Rosemary's reaction to our news."

Elizabeth giggled, "If truth be told, _that's_ the real reason you spilled the beans. And I guess I can forgive you for that."

Jack put his arms on both of her shoulders and pushed her back to look at her, "I'm glad to hear that because I have a proposition for you. I say that now that we're alone again, we finish our dinner, and then we make the most of this last night together for a while." He grinned mischievously, accenting his dimples. "What do you think?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips together, "I think…" she paused, "We'd better start eating fast." They both laughed, grateful to put off the sadness that was sure to come in the morning for just a little while longer.


	9. Chapter 9: A Difficult Goodbye

Jack ascended the stairs at Abigail's Café to Elizabeth's bedroom, her large trunk weighting down his arms. The morning had begun at the crack of dawn, trying to get everything ready for Jack's departure. He had insisted on taking Elizabeth's things to Abigail's himself and making sure she was settled before leaving.

Following behind him now, Elizabeth could feel the knot of anxiety in her stomach growing. She could already feel the loneliness of the next four months, but she was forcing the tears to remain unshed for a little longer. Once Jack was gone, she would cry all she wanted, but she didn't want him to see her like that before he left. That would only make it harder for both of them.

"Well, that's the last of it," Jack said, turning toward her, his face grim. He walked to the door and closed it to give them some privacy. They'd agreed that it would be better to say goodbye up here than with everyone watching outside. He reached out for her and took both her hands in his, as he looked around the room. "Does it feel strange to be back in this bedroom?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "I remember the last night I spent in this room, the night before we got married. I was so nervous, but so excited; I barely slept. I remember thinking to myself that this was it. This was the last night I would ever spend in this room."

"And yet, here you are again," Jack finished.

Elizabeth sighed and nodded, "Here I am again."

"Well, one thing has changed since then."

"What's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"The last time you lived here, I certainly wouldn't have been allowed up here with you."

Elizabeth faintly smiled, "That's true."

"And I certainly wouldn't have been able to do this," he leaned toward her as his mouth covered hers. Elizabeth could feel all the emotion behind this kiss, as it gradually grew in intensity. She brought her hands up to Jack's neck, pulling him closer. She didn't want this moment to end, and she could feel Jack communicating the same. He continued to press his lips to hers, his arms encircling her. When he finally drew back, Elizabeth sighed as Jack put his forehead to hers. "I think that was a perfect goodbye," he whispered, out of breath.

Elizabeth nodded, too overcome with emotion to respond. She could feel the void the ending of that kiss had left and despite her best efforts, a tear fell from her cheek. Jack reached up, wiping it away. "Just remember, Elizabeth, I love you, and this time will go by faster than we think."

Elizabeth nodded again, gulping to try to gain control of her emotions.

Jack put his hand under her chin, forcing her gaze upward to him. "It's going to be okay, Elizabeth."

She took a deep breath, "I'm trying to have faith it will be. I just wish I could hear from you while you're gone so that I would know you're safe."

"You know that if there's any possible way for me to get word to you, I will." He paused, and then added, "I do have an idea, though."

"What?"

"How about we both write letters to each other every day anyway?"

"Why would we do that?"

"Well, then if we do find a way to get something to each other, we'll be prepared. If we don't, we can read them when we're together again and know what was going on while we were apart. Plus, it will make it feel like we're communicating with each other."

"Jack, if I recall correctly, the last time you were gone and I asked you to write, I didn't get any letters. You would actually write to me every day?" Elizabeth asked skeptically, wiping her eyes from the tears that were continuing to involuntarily surface.

He faintly smiled at her, "I did write to you then, Elizabeth. You just never got the letters. Every time I started to write, the words just seemed so trivial. I couldn't say what I really wanted to say. Obviously, that's different now. I promise you, I will write, and you will get to read them sooner or later."

"Alright, then. We'll write letters," Elizabeth answered, attempting to steady her voice.

Jack glanced towards the window and saw the snow falling. His expression turned solemn again, his voice filling with regret, "I have to go. I need as much daylight as possible to make it to my first stop before nightfall. This snow's not going to help."

Elizabeth squeezed his hands and nodded. "I know you do."

She started to walk towards the door, pulling Jack's hand, but he pulled her back and said, "One last thing." With that, he knelt down so that he was eye level with her stomach. Elizabeth smiled, knowing what he was about to do.

"Goodbye, baby," he said. "You keep your mother company while I'm away. I expect a report of good behavior." He paused and then added with utter sincerity, "I love you." Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh as he placed a kiss on her stomach before rising. She could tell he was doing all he could to remain collected right now.

She reached out, putting her hand on his cheek. "I know we'll be okay. Just remember, Jack Thornton, you take care of yourself. We need you, and we love you."

He nodded solemnly, kissing her one more time before taking her hand and opening the door to return downstairs.

Abigail was cooking, about to open for breakfast, and glanced up to see Elizabeth's tear-stained face and Jack's stony expression as they descended.

Jack looked at her, "Thank you again, Abigail, for taking care of Elizabeth while I'm gone. You have no idea how much better I feel about this knowing she'll be with you."

"It's my pleasure, Jack. We'll miss you." She reached out to give him a hug. "You take care of yourself," she said.

Jack nodded, "I've gotten that advice a lot in the last day. Does everyone think I won't?" Jack teased, looking at both Elizabeth and Abigail, trying to lighten the mood.

"We just know that you have a tendency to put your own needs last, which is one reason we love you. It's just concerning when we're not around to take care of you," Abigail replied.

Elizabeth nodded, "I couldn't have said it better myself." Abigail noticed she was squeezing Jack's hand, clinging to him. She sighed; it was going to be a long four months.

"Well, I assure you both, I can and will take care of myself," Jack replied. He turned to Elizabeth, "I really do have to get going now, though." She nodded grimly.

"Goodbye, Jack. We'll be praying for you," Abigail said.

"Thank you, Abigail. I'll see you before you know it," he turned hand in hand with Elizabeth out the door.

Elizabeth walked with him towards Sergeant, his black horse, now weighted down with Jack's supplies. She never could believe how lightly he could pack compared to her, especially for four months.

As they stood there in the snow, she could feel the eyes of the town on them and was glad they'd said their real goodbyes upstairs. Quickly now, they embraced, and she could see Jack's eyes were shiny as he mounted his horse. Elizabeth put on her bravest smile in that moment, as she watched her husband ride away. To think he had to ride for days in this bitterly cold weather. It made her feel sick. Waving until he was out of sight, Elizabeth ran into the house, past Abigail, and up to her bedroom before anyone could approach her. There, she closed the door and collapsed onto her bed in sobs, burying her face in her pillow. How was she ever going to get through the next four months?

* * *

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth rolled over, trying to make sense of what was going on. She could hear the knocking on the door now. "Elizabeth."

She opened her eyes, pain shooting through her head from all of her recent tears. Now she could really hear the knocking on the door. "Come in," she called, trying to rise up.

The door opened, and Abigail entered, carrying a tray. "I thought you could use some nourishment and some company," she smiled.

Elizabeth ran her hands through her hair; she could only imagine what she must look like. "You're right about both," she replied.

"I would ask how you're doing, but I think we both know the answer to that question." Abigail poured the tea, handing Elizabeth her cup.

Elizabeth took a sip. "I've cried until I don't think I can cry anymore. And between cries, I've been thinking. How do you get so attached to one person where you feel this devastated knowing you can't be assured of their safety for only four months?"

Abigail smiled, placing her teacup on the saucer. "It is amazing, isn't it? Love is a powerful thing."

"Too powerful. It's frightening to know how dependent your own happiness is on someone else. Abigail, I can't even fathom what you went through when you lost Noah and your son."

"It was hard, but I got through it. You know, I've learned that we are capable of enduring more than we ever dreamed of with God's help. I know what helped me more than anything was prayer and forgetting about myself and helping others. Elizabeth, I think as you absorb your time in teaching your students and getting ready for this baby, you will find that you can be happy despite this separation."

Elizabeth reached out to grab Abigail's hand, "You always have the right advice, Abigail. Thank you." She picked up a biscuit and took a bite. "Mmmm, I _know_ I can be happy about the food situation here. I have a feeling between my pregnancy and your cooking, I might be bigger than Jack is expecting by the time he gets back." They both giggled.

"It's good to see you laugh," Abigail said.

"I told Jack last night that it feels like I'm riding a rollercoaster with this pregnancy and my emotions and appetite."

Abigail chuckled, "I remember that feeling, especially those first few months." She paused and glanced towards the door. "Speaking of your happy news, I've had lots of visitors downstairs for you today. I told them they could see you tomorrow."

Elizabeth sighed, "Thank you. Let me guess, everyone's heard about the baby thanks to a certain Mrs. Rosemary Coulter."

Abigail nodded, "Between that and Jack's departure, you're the most popular person in town. I'll bet thirty people stopped by. Just prepare yourself for church tomorrow."

"I can't wait," Elizabeth muttered.

"Just consider it another thing to take your mind off of Jack. Plus, it shows just how many friends you have here," Abigail said and rose. "Well, I'd better be getting back down to the café. If you feel up to it, come down later after I close."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you, Abigail. I feel like I'm already wearing out those words."

"That's not possible," Abigail smiled, and left Elizabeth once again alone in her room.

She sighed. "You can do this, Elizabeth," she whispered. She rose and started to unpack her things. As she unpacked, she could hear the clanging of silverware and chatter from the café below. It brought her comfort, making her feel much less alone. She was already grateful she'd agreed to come here. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like right now sitting in the house she and Jack had made into a home, everything a reminder of their life together.

She continued to pull out all of her clothes and hang them in the closet, which took longer than she'd expected. Jack always teased her about how many clothes she had compared to him. When she got to the bottom of her trunk, she pulled out her last dress and noticed an envelope fall to the floor. She tossed the dress aside and picked up the white paper, turning it over to reveal Jack's handwriting on the front, addressed to "My Darling, Elizabeth."

Tears easily came again as she ripped open the envelope to read the note. It was very short:

 _Elizabeth,_

 _Just remember what Abigail used to say. Love travels with you wherever you go. Know that mine is there with you._

 _All my love,_

 _Jack_

Elizabeth couldn't help it; she was sobbing again. But, amidst her sobs, she was also smiling. She knew Jack was right, and they would both be okay. With that, she sat down to write her first letter that would eventually make its way to her husband.


	10. Chapter 10: Adjusting Perspective

_Elizabeth looked up from the vanity in her bedroom at Abigail's to see her mother and Julie standing in the doorway, dressed to the nines, handkerchiefs dangling from their hands._

 _"My dear, you look stunning," her mother exclaimed._

 _"Jack's going to faint when he sees you," Julie sighed, rushing towards her._

 _Elizabeth smiled, looking back at her reflection in the mirror. She had to admit she couldn't remember ever feeling so beautiful. She wore her hair down in soft curls with a few strands pulled back, the way Jack liked it best. Her dress was white chiffon lace, and she loved everything about it: the transparent, delicate short-sleeves that hung perfectly from her shoulders, the exquisite stitching on the bodice that formed an intricate design with tiny pearls and sequins to make it sparkle, the small train that encircled her, making her feel like a princess. Elizabeth stood to embrace Julie, "Could you help me with my veil?"_

 _"Of course," Julie exclaimed, picking it up and carefully securing it in Elizabeth's hair. She smiled, her face radiating what could only be sincere joy. "I'm so happy for you, sister. This is the beginning of great things for you and Jack. I can feel it."_

 _"Thank you, Julie. I know you're right."_

 _Julie's face became fuzzy, and the scene suddenly changed. Elizabeth now found herself facing the doors of the white church and schoolhouse Jack had built for her. The sun shone brilliantly, and Elizabeth could feel the subtle June heat on her skin. A soft breeze blew on her veil, and she could hear the strains of violin music coming from inside. She turned to see her father standing beside her. He smiled, and she was grateful he was supporting her on this day even if it wasn't what he wanted for her. "Are you ready?" he asked._

 _"I've never been more ready for anything in my life," Elizabeth said._

 _The music in the church suddenly changed to the wedding march, and she knew this was their cue. Her father turned to her and kissed her cheek, then reached behind her head to lift the veil to cover her face. Even though she was ready, Elizabeth felt her heart start to beat faster, the anticipation of what lay ahead so strong that she felt she would burst from happiness._

 _The doors opened, and the sight before her was overwhelming. Pink June roses and ribbon lined the aisle she would walk down. The joyous faces of her students and all her dear friends in Hope Valley packed the pews that led to the altar. While she was aware of their presence, however, Elizabeth's eyes were immediately drawn to the face at the end of the aisle. As soon as she saw him, his entire face lit up with his dimpled smile, and he looked deeply into her eyes. She could feel the love and admiration from him, just in his expression. He was all that mattered right now._

 _He had on his green suit. She'd suggested his blue one, but he'd told her he wasn't jinxing the wedding. She'd looked at him in confusion, and he'd simply said, "Don't ask." Then, she'd suggested his Mountie uniform, but to that he'd quickly said, "You're not marrying Constable Jack Thornton. You're just marrying Jack." Elizabeth smiled at the memory. As she looked at him now, she realized it didn't matter what he was wearing. He looked good in whatever he put on, and she couldn't remember him ever looking so handsome._

 _After what seemed an eternity, she made it to him. Her father gently placed her hand in his future son-in-law's, and Abigail reached out to take her flowers. Still, she only was looking at Jack. A million memories flooded her of what it had taken to get to this point. They hadn't had an easy road, but they'd made it. Jack squeezed her hand and smiled, as she heard Pastor Hogan begin the ceremony._

 _Parts of what he said were fuzzy, but she soon heard him ask the most important question, "Jack, do you take this woman to be your wife? For better – for worse, for richer – for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"_

 _Jack looked deeply into her eyes as he smiled and responded, "I do."_

" _Elizabeth, do you take this man to be your husband? For better – for worse, for richer – for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"_

 _Elizabeth's heart had been racing, but suddenly she felt complete peace as she heard herself confidently answer, "I do."_

 _Before she knew it, Jack was sliding a ring onto her finger, and she was sliding one onto his as she said, "With this ring, I thee wed."_

 _She looked at the Pastor, smiling, who said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Jack."_

 _Quickly, Jack lifted her veil and gently lowered his lips to hers. As he pulled back, he continued to embrace her and whispered softly in her ear, "I love you, Elizabeth Thornton." Then, he let go and took her hand, as everyone clapped. Elizabeth felt happier than she had in her entire life, as she walked hand in hand with her new husband back down the aisle._

 _They had only taken a few steps though when suddenly Jack let go, running ahead of her to the door._

 _"Jack?" Elizabeth called out in confusion._

 _He turned around briefly, a look of sadness etched on his face._

 _"Jack!" Elizabeth cried out louder now, as he silently opened the door and disappeared outside._

 _Elizabeth tried to run after him, but her feet felt like lead. She couldn't seem to move forward; she was stuck._

 _"Jack!" she shrieked now. "Come back!"_

Elizabeth sat up with a jolt, her eyes wet with tears, her heart pounding. It had been a dream. It had seemed so real though, as if she was actually back at her wedding. Now, she was back to the cold, hard reality, the empty side of this bed a stark reminder that she was alone. He was still gone.

Why had she dreamed that? Was this a premonition of some kind that something had already happened to her husband in the one day he'd been gone? _You can't start thinking like that!_ she mentally screamed.

Trying to distract herself, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, shivering from the cold. Immediately, the nausea once again overcame her and a cold, clammy sweat crept onto her skin. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to faint. Inhaling deeply, she did the only thing she could think of: She said a silent prayer. "Lord, help me get through this day. I can't sit in this room feeling sick and sorry for myself. I'll go crazy."

She opened her eyes to a knock on the door.

"Come in, Abigail," she called out.

Opening the door, her friend appeared with yet another tray of tea and what appeared to be toast. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I thought I heard you cry out a minute ago."

Elizabeth sighed, "I was dreaming."

"It sounded more like a nightmare," Abigail said, as she set the tray down on the dresser.

"It started out wonderfully. I was dreaming about my wedding day. It was so vivid, just how I remember it. It was perfect, that is, until the part where we were about to leave the church as husband and wife, and Jack ran off, leaving me standing alone at the altar."

"I'm glad it didn't happen that way," Abigail laughed.

Elizabeth weakly smiled, "Me too."

Abigail looked at her with concern, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like I might need something to vomit in any minute," Elizabeth replied.

"I know the last thing you feel like doing is eating, but I promise it helps. Sip this tea and nibble on this toast very slowly, and you'll feel a little better."

Elizabeth leaned back in her bed against the pillows, "Oh, Abigail. I don't think I can."

But Abigail was already putting the cup in her hand. "Trust me, Elizabeth. The key is to eat small snacks frequently. With this whole business with Jack, you've barely been eating. That's not good."

Elizabeth took a sip, willing it to go down her throat. All she wanted to do right now was cry, but she knew that would do her no good. She took a bite of toast, chewing slowly. She hoped Abigail was right.

"Now, eat that and just rest. Maybe you shouldn't go to church this morning," Abigail said.

"No," Elizabeth exclaimed between bites, "I can't stay in this room all day. I think I'd rather die right now. If what you say is true, I'll eat this and start feeling better. But one way or the other, I'm getting out of here and going to church."

Abigail laughed, "Well, all right then." She walked towards the door, "Let me know if you need anything else."

Continuing to nibble on her toast, Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes to finish her prayer, but all she could say now was, "Thank you for Abigail."

* * *

The bitterly cold temperatures actually felt good to Elizabeth. She gulped in the fresh air that sent the nausea away. The fumes of Abigail's Café that morning had almost been enough to do her in. She briefly closed her eyes, enjoying the sunshine on her face. It made her feel at least a little sense of normalcy and life that she hadn't felt since Jack had left. She opened her eyes, looking around at the beauty that surrounded her. She smiled as she approached the church, noticing the frozen pond that she and Jack had spent many hours on in their little canoe during the warmer months.

"Mrs. Thornton!" Elizabeth turned to see who was calling her name.

"Mrs. Blakely, beautiful day isn't it?" she said, surprised by her own cheerful tone.

"I suppose," Florence replied, "Although it is very cold. As a matter of fact, I heard this winter has been one of the coldest we've had in a long time. I felt so sorry for your husband yesterday when I saw him ride out of town. I can't imagine having to camp in this."

Elizabeth's smile disappeared. "Yes, I know. But, Jack is an expert camper. I'm sure he's doing fine."

"Well, I'm glad you're doing so well considering. It was heartbreaking watching the two of you yesterday. And then I heard your news about the baby. I can't believe you're holding up so well."

"Thank you," Elizabeth gritted her teeth, searching for a new topic. "Oh, and thank you for teaching the children on Friday. I'm sure that was the last thing you wanted to do, but I so appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Florence replied. Before she could continue, Elizabeth heard several other voices calling her name. She looked over to see Dottie Ramsey, Molly Sullivan, and several other ladies approaching her. Suddenly, she wondered why she had wanted to come to church. She could almost script the conversations she was sure to have with each of them.

"We heard about the baby. Congratulations! When is it coming?"

"So sorry about Jack leaving. How are you ever going to manage?"

"How can you not worry all the time about your husband? You can't hear from him at all?"

"How are you feeling? You look like you're not yourself."

"What can we do to help?"

Soon, she was surrounded by well-wishers and sympathizers, wanting to get all of the details they could about Jack's new situation and the baby. Jack had been right; she certainly had a support system in Hope Valley. But, she couldn't help but feel that the support system she _needed_ to be standing next to her right now, especially hearing all of the congratulations about the baby, was her husband. Jack should be enjoying this time _with_ her. And, as for all of the questions about him, she was more than ready for a new topic. She needed distractions, not reminders.

Of course, as soon as Rosemary showed up, she, too, joined in the conversation, her exuberance a catalyst to continue the ladies' questioning. Finally, Elizabeth was relieved to see Abigail approach the group. "Ladies," she nodded, "the service is about to start. Elizabeth, why don't you come sit with me?" She quickly took Elizabeth's arm, guiding her up the steps.

"Thank you," Elizabeth whispered. "I hope all of this curiosity dies down quickly because I don't think I can take much more of that."

Abigail laughed, "I know they can be overbearing, but just try to keep it in perspective. They do care about you in their own way."

They sat down towards the front, and as the meeting commenced, Elizabeth found herself trying very hard not to think about Jack's empty place beside her or his beautiful tenor voice as they sang the opening hymn. The reminder of his absence was _everywhere_ in this town.

Despite this, she decided to try to focus on being grateful for what _was_ there. She _did_ have Abigail sitting on her other side, who seemed to smile much more than necessary at their pastor as he spoke. He, too, seemed to look her direction much more frequently than anywhere else. She hadn't noticed that quite as much before, although she knew they were very good friends and had been for a long time, even amidst the scandal with Frank's past. She'd have to pay closer attention to those two.

She also looked around at the church, focusing on the beautiful building Jack had built for her and the community. She focused on her students sitting in the congregation, all of whom she loved dearly. She focused on the altar as Pastor Hogan stood behind it, and was temporarily taken back to her dream. She certainly had some wonderful memories here.

But most of all, she focused on what she knew was growing inside of her. Her hand automatically rested on her stomach. She wished she could see what this little person would look like. This baby was a piece of Jack she _did_ have with her no matter what. She had much to be grateful for. But...she missed Jack. Elizabeth sighed; her thoughts were everywhere. She tried to return her attention to what Pastor Hogan was saying. She was making it through day one without Jack. Now how many to go?


	11. Chapter 11: Letters for the Future

_**February 4, 1916**_

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _If you were receiving this now, you would be pleased to know that I finally made it to my post. It feels so strange working as a Mountie somewhere so different than Hope Valley after my time there. I've realized how much my vision of my career has changed, thanks in large part to you._

 _After the bitterly cold and solitary journey to get here, I must admit I have never been so grateful to see a place in my life, and what's more, my accommodations are better than I had hoped for with a small, furnished log cabin that even has curtains in the windows (a Mountie wife had to have lived here at some point). The population is quite small with about thirty families spread out over a vast amount of land. My goal in the next few days is to meet each of them personally. However, the two families I have already met have been very welcoming and hospitable._

 _I think everyone here is just grateful to have a Mountie in place again. Apparently, an outlaw on the run injured the previous Mountie, and although he was caught, it left the settlement feeling on edge about their safety. (I'm glad you'll only be reading this when I'm safely home.)_

 _One couple, Mr. and Mrs. Spurgeon, brought me a meal last night, which was very thoughtful, but of course not up to par with your cooking. (I promise I am being completely sincere in saying that.) When Mrs. Spurgeon saw my wedding ring, she asked about you and if we had any children. I told her about the baby, and she was very sympathetic to our situation. She said that I must have a strong wife, and I assured her that I did._

 _Elizabeth, while I was traveling, I couldn't help but keep thinking back on the last time I left you in Hope Valley and what I was met with when I returned. It frightens me more than anything to know that I can't be there to protect you, but I know that God can do a much better job than I can and pray that you'll be safe while I'm away. I think this experience is teaching me a little of how you must feel worrying about my safety so often._

 _As for the four months of separation, it reminds me a little bit of the time we were engaged. I had never wanted a few months to go by so fast. Saying goodbye to you at night got harder and harder, as I'm sure you remember. But, our wedding day did finally arrive (and was well worth the wait), and this time will pass, too. At least, that's what I keep telling myself._

 _If I was really writing this letter with the intent of a response I would ask you how you are feeling, how you've adjusted to being back at Abigail's and to my leaving, how Rip is, and how school is going. Just know that these are the things I am thinking and wondering about today during this temporary separation._

 _I feel inadequate to convey to you just how much I miss you or how much I love you, but know that you and our child are at the center of my thoughts and prayers. I hope you can feel that all the way in Hope Valley._

 _All my love,_

 _Jack_

 _ **March 15, 1916**_

 _Dear Jack,_

 _It's been almost two months since you left, and I wish I could say the time has gone by quickly. I'm trying to follow Abigail's advice and keep busy. I don't know what I would do without teaching to help the time pass; the children certainly never make life boring. But, somehow time continues to inch by. I think my sickness and exhaustion exacerbate this. When you were here, I was mainly sick in the morning, but these days I'm sick off and on all day. Everyone assures me that I'll start feeling better soon, and I pray they're right because at the moment it feels like I'll be sick forever._

 _The children have grown accustomed to my ups and downs. When I run out of the classroom, they continue working (or at least pretend when I return). They love to ask questions about the baby to try to get me off topic from our lessons. Today during lunch, though, they determined that the baby needed a nickname until it's born. The boys and girls, of course, argued over boy and girl names until Emily Montgomery finally came up with a solution. She suggested Francis because it could be a girl or a boy. So, now our baby is officially "Baby Francis" to my class._

 _While I don't think that will be the real name of this baby, it did get me thinking about names. I realized we've never even talked about them. Here's a list of names I like:_

 _Girls—Charlotte (after your mother), Grace (after my mother), Anna, Ruby (after my grandmother)_

 _Boys—Thomas (after your father), Joseph, Jack (yes, I think we have room for two in the family)_

 _I'm sure when you read this, you'll have some opinions on this subject. Everyone asks me what I think the baby will be, and I have to say I feel strongly that it will be a girl. Don't ask me why. I could be completely wrong, but it just feels right, even though I know you are hoping for a boy._

 _Tonight, Lee and Rosemary came into the café. Rosemary is looking very ready to have her baby. Abigail says she thinks it won't be more than another two weeks, which is concerning because Doctor Roy left two days ago with a family emergency and said he probably won't return for three weeks. It scares me a little bit to think he might not be here for Rosemary's delivery. I'm just grateful you'll both be here when that time comes for me._

 _Speaking of coming to the café, I never realized how often Pastor Hogan comes in until now. Before we were married, I remember him coming once or twice a month for dinner with just Abigail, but he comes all the time these days. I think there's more to that relationship than just friendship, but Abigail denies any romance, which I find strange._

 _One other thing, I received a telegram this afternoon from my father requesting us to come visit in August when Viola and Lionel will be in town. I wasn't sure how to respond to this. I haven't told them about the baby, and I don't think it would be wise to go on such a long trip at that point. I'm sure that once they do know about the baby, they'll just insist we come earlier and stay in Hamilton until after the baby is born. I'm not sure how to avoid this demand, but I do know that I want to have our baby in Hope Valley, not Hamilton. My father expects an immediate reply about August, and I suppose I'm just going to respond by telling him we already have plans for that time and will regretfully be unable to come. As for telling them about the baby, I'm not saying anything until I have you here for moral support in standing up to their undoubted requests. After all, like we've said, we can face any challenge together._

 _Jack, I miss you more than I can say. I can't help myself from wondering how you're doing multiple times a day. I pray for your safety, comfort, and happiness every night. I try to imagine you sleeping in a warm cabin with good food to eat (at least as good as my cooking), blessing the lives of the people in that community the same way you've blessed this one. Hope Valley certainly isn't the same without you._

 _Love,_

 _Elizabeth_

 _ **March 17, 1916**_

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I know you won't be surprised when you finally do read these letters that I've missed several days of writing, but I believe I have a legitimate excuse. The past few days have been especially difficult and busy for me. As I've written before, the weather here has been bitterly cold with more snow than usual. The locals say it won't start to melt until at least May. These extreme temperatures have meant more sickness, and some type of influenza has spread throughout the community this week._

 _Doctor Roy's medicine has been a literal lifesaver for these people, but unfortunately there have been a few who have still succumbed to the illness. It's been challenging to see families lose mothers, fathers, or children. I've prayed with many of them, chopped firewood, cooked meals, washed infected clothing, administered medicine, dug graves, and led funerals. To say it's been a humbling experience is an understatement. I just pray that the sickness will spread no further. I've put everyone under quarantine for the time being, and we've had no new cases in four days. It's frustrating that there's no doctor, and my skills are only to offer medicine and do all I can to make sure the people have adequate shelter._

 _Two nights ago, I was awakened by a pounding on my door to see John Mason, whom I've developed a friendship with during my time here. He has two small children and his wife was expecting their third. He was beside himself because she had gone into labor, and he demanded that I come with him to help. You can imagine my hesitancy—my training in midwifery includes a twenty-minute review at the Academy. I asked him about several women in the community who I thought would be more helpful. Each one was either sick or too far away. Finally, I had to concede to his request. I grabbed what supplies I could think of before making my way to his cabin on his dogsled team (how most people get around here in the winter)._

 _Elizabeth, few things have ever frightened me the way this situation did. When I entered the cabin, his wife, Lillian, was screaming in pain, her two small children in the corner in tears, not fully understanding what was going on. Immediately, John went to the children and sent me to deal with his wife. As I watched her laboring in such agony, I couldn't help but imagine you in that situation, and it made me feel ill. I don't know how I'm going to handle that when your time comes. I do know, however, that I will not be the one delivering the baby, thank goodness. In this situation, I was thankful that having had two children, Lillian could tell me what to do; she only needed help._

 _I'll spare you the details, but suffice it to say, I helped deliver a baby girl at 4 o'clock that morning. While the delivery part was traumatic to say the least, it was an amazing experience to see that little girl take her first breath and start to cry. An utter contrast to all of the loss and sadness I have been witnessing this week. Watching John and Lillian together, holding their new infant in their arms, made me miss you more than ever. It was like a foreshadowing of things to come in our future, and I look forward to that moment of seeing you hold our new baby in your arms._

 _All my love,_

 _Jack_


	12. Chapter 12: An Eventful Day

_April 3, 1916_. Elizabeth erased the date from the chalkboard amazed that time really did seem to be speeding up a little more recently. Over half of she and Jack's separation was over. Teaching had helped more than anything else. Between her lesson planning, the school day, and grading, Elizabeth found that the day was often mostly gone before she even had a moment to miss her husband.

Also, she was _finally_ feeling better. For the past week, she'd experienced no nausea. Instead, now her problem was that she always felt hungry. And there was no better place to live than Abigail's Café with that condition. Her only worry was that she would gain more weight than she should. She was definitely starting to show now, and her clothes were much too tight. She couldn't ask her family to send her anything, so she'd ordered a few things from the catalogs at the mercantile. They were supposed to arrive today, and not a moment too soon. That morning she had been forced to borrow one of Abigail's old skirts that still barely fit.

Leaving her coat unbuttoned out of necessity and gathering her books, Elizabeth locked the door behind her and headed towards the mercantile. The clouds appeared ominously dark, as if they were about to unleash a downpour any second. She hurried her step, noticing Main Street was awfully quiet. Most people had apparently taken Mother Nature's hint.

Luckily, Elizabeth made it to the steps of Yost's Mercantile just in time before the rain began to fall. As she opened the door, the bell rang, signifying her presence. Ned Yost looked up from his ledger, "Oh, Mrs. Thornton. How are you this afternoon?"

"Fine, thank you, Mr. Yost. Although, I think I might be getting a little wet when I leave."

"Yes, it looks like we could be in for a wet evening. I'll have to loan you my umbrella. But, after the winter we've had, I'll take rain any day over snow."

"Agreed."

He stepped around the counter. "Your order came this morning. I have it over here for you."

"Wonderful, that's why I'm here," Elizabeth followed him towards two boxes in the corner.

"I'll have to send Caleb with you to get it all back to Abigail's."

"Caleb Dunbar?"

"Yes, he just started working here as a delivery boy after school."

"That's wonderful. I'm sure he's doing a fine job."

Ned nodded and opened the first box to examine its contents. Suddenly, however, he turned bright red and quickly looked up, stepping away from the box. "I think you would be the better one to make sure your order's correct. Some items appear to be of a personal nature."

Elizabeth laughed, "Its just clothes, Mr. Yost." She peeked in the box and saw the maternity corset she had ordered on the top and put her hand to her mouth, trying not to laugh harder. "I'll let you know if anything is missing."

Ned quickly nodded and anxiously moved back towards his counter. Looking down at his paperwork, he exclaimed, "Oh, I almost forgot. You also received a telegram."

"A telegram?" Elizabeth repeated, her pulse immediately starting to quicken. What if this was news about Jack? Worst-case scenarios rapidly started to pop into her head. What if he was hurt? Or worse?

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad," Ned assured her when he saw her worried expression. "Here you go," he said, offering her the paper.

"That's a relief," Elizabeth sighed as she took it from him. Then she looked down to read:

 _Traveling through Hope Valley en route to Vancouver for business. Stop. Hope to convince you and Jack of August trip in person. Stop. Arrive in two days. Father._

Elizabeth gasped. Two days? He couldn't come here now! Her father had visited Hope Valley exactly once in his life for the wedding and _now_ he was deciding to come back for a visit? Of all times and of all people! It was becoming more obvious about the baby, and she hadn't told him. He'd be furious with her for keeping it a secret! And what would he say when he found out Jack wasn't here, and she was living with Abigail? Just when things had seemed to be going better for her. Why did she have to deal with this?

Completely forgetting her purpose for being in the mercantile, Elizabeth rushed to the door. What was she going to do?

"Mrs. Thornton, what about the boxes?" she heard Ned call.

She looked back, "Oh, yes, I'm sorry. This telegram took me by surprise. Will you just have Caleb bring them over when he gets a minute? Thank you." Without waiting for a reply or borrowing the umbrella, Elizabeth stepped into the rain as thunder began to rumble in the distance. She ran across the street, becoming thoroughly drenched in the process.

Opening the door to Abigail's parlor, she was abruptly met with Rip's whining. She looked over to see him huddled under a chair, cowering from the storm, but before she could react, Abigail rushed in. "Oh Elizabeth, I'm glad to see you," she exclaimed, her forehead wrinkled in worry.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's Rosemary. She's gone into labor, and the doctor still hasn't returned. Lee was just here in a complete panic. He needs us to come as soon as we can."

"Us?" Elizabeth questioned. "I don't know what I could do."

"You can help," Abigail replied, already moving around the room to gather supplies.

"Abigail, I know nothing about delivering a baby. When Carla Noonan had her twins all I could do was boil water."

"Well, anything would be a help. Apparently, Rosemary specifically requested that you and I be the ones to come."

"You have to be joking. She actually wanted me to be there?" Elizabeth asked doubtfully. "I find that difficult to believe."

Abigail chuckled, still quickly moving around the room. "Believe it or not, it's true. Besides, this will be good preparation for you for what's coming in a few months." She headed towards the stairs, "Now, I really need you to hurry. We could be there for quite some time, so if there's anything you need to take with you," she briefly paused looking Elizabeth up and down, "like some dry clothes, now would be the time."

Elizabeth nodded but remained frozen in place, searching her mind for an excuse. "What about the café? Who's going to run it tonight?"

"I put a sign on the door just now," Abigail responded, ascending a few steps. She stopped, however, when she noticed Elizabeth's fixed position. "What's the matter, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know. I guess this situation just worries me a little," she walked towards Abigail. "I'll go, and I'll help. But while it may be good preparation, I can't help but be frightened that something may go wrong."

Abigail reached out and squeezed her hand. "That's natural, Elizabeth. But, I knew I could count on you to come." With that, she quickly ascended the rest of the stairs.

She hadn't given any reassurances, but Elizabeth felt a little better knowing that Abigail felt like she could depend on her. Every day in Hope Valley helped her discover a little more strength she didn't know she had, and she had a feeling the rest of the day would continue to show her that.

She turned to Rip, still trembling under the chair, and hurriedly moved to comfort him before she had to leave. "It's okay, boy," she cooed, kneeling down and petting his coat. "We can face our fears. We've done it before, and we can do it again. It will all be okay." She hoped those assurances proved true this evening.

* * *

The rain continued to fall in sheets, lightning and thunder crackling in the distance, as Abigail and Elizabeth made their way to Lee and Rosemary's home. Despite their umbrellas, when Abigail and Elizabeth arrived, they were soaked to the skin. A frenzied Lee immediately met them at the door. "There is a reason husbands are not with their wives during labor," he exclaimed, ushering them inside.

Elizabeth could only imagine the drama he'd been facing with Rosemary in this condition. She listened for the screams she was sure were frequent, but heard nothing but soft music playing in the next room.

"How's she doing?" Abigail asked.

"I've been amazed," Lee said. "She's calmer than I am. She's been in labor since early this morning, but she wouldn't let me get anyone until now since she knew it would be a long time before the baby actually came. I would have thought Rosemary would want an audience all day, but apparently I was wrong. I just can't believe the doctor isn't back yet."

Elizabeth watched as Abigail once again took on the role to reassure. "Don't worry," she said, "everything will be fine. Rosemary is healthy and strong." She turned to Elizabeth, "Now Elizabeth, why don't you go help Rosemary and see if she has some dry clothes you could wear. I'll give Lee my list of things we might need and get organized."

Elizabeth nodded, but inside she was frustrated. Shouldn't Abigail be the one to be with Rosemary? She was supposed to only be the assistant. Still drenched and shivering, she moved in the direction of the music, approaching the bedroom door. Slowly, she opened it to reveal a victrola playing in the corner and Rosemary in the bed, eyes closed, sitting up in what Elizabeth could only describe as an odd position. Suddenly, she exhaled through her mouth loudly and opened her eyes. She weakly smiled, "Oh, Elizabeth, I'm glad you and Abigail have arrived. I don't think Lee could take much more of this."

Elizabeth smiled. It was as if Rosemary was acting out a role even in this moment. She certainly was something. "Lee does appear to be frazzled out there," she stepped closer, "What were you doing when I walked in?"

"Breathing exercises," Rosemary said cheerfully, despite the sheen of sweat on her forehead and pain written in her eyes. "I read about them in a book to help with the pains. They do seem to provide a little relief."

"How long have you been like this?"

"About ten hours, I think," Rosemary said matter-of-factly. "At some point, time starts getting fuzzy. You'll understand soon enough I'm sure." Suddenly, she closed her eyes and returned to her breathing.

Elizabeth was amazed. There was no way she would be acting like that when this time came for her. She involuntarily shivered and glanced around to the wardrobe. As soon as Rosemary opened her eyes again, Elizabeth asked, "Do you think I could borrow some clothes? As you can see, it's pouring outside."

"Of course," she said. "Just pick something." She immediately closed her eyes again, and Elizabeth could detect a whimper and see Rosemary's face wrinkle in pain as she continued to breath deeply. She'd been like this for ten hours? Shouldn't she be getting close to having the baby?

Quickly browsing through the clothing, Elizabeth selected something simple she'd seen Rosemary wear since being pregnant. This would probably fit her better than her own wardrobe.

After changing into something dry, she felt much better and hurried back to Rosemary. Abigail was there now holding her hand, and Rosemary was once again grimacing in pain, eyes tightly closed. Trying to be quiet, Elizabeth moved to Abigail's side and whispered, "How much longer do you think it will be?"

"I just checked to see, and she seems close. But, I could be wrong."

"I just can't believe how calm she is!"

"I know. I guess you never know about people. Maybe her acting training is becoming useful right now."

Rosemary opened her eyes. She exhaled loudly and tossed her head back, "That was a good one," she exclaimed.

"Not too many more, and you'll have this baby," Abigail encouraged. Elizabeth sat behind her, wondering again why she was here. She felt useless. Suddenly, her stomach growled. She hadn't had a chance to eat anything before she left.

Abigail turned to her and smiled. "Why don't you go in there with Lee and get something to eat? I'll call you when I need you."

Nodding and feeling even more unhelpful, Elizabeth rose and opened the door to the main room to see Lee pacing the floor. She smiled, closing the door behind her.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"She's better than you are, I think," Elizabeth chuckled.

Lee ran his hands through his hair, "That's what's making me so nervous. She's _never_ this calm."

"I must say I would have never predicted her to act this way in labor, but I'm glad she is. It helps me remain calm," Elizabeth remarked and moved towards the kitchen. "I hate to ask, but do you have something I could possibly eat?"

Lee seemed to snap out of his trance, "Oh, yes, of course." He opened a cabinet and handed her some bread. "Feel free to anything else we have in there."

"Thanks," she took a bite and watched as Lee straightaway turned his head to face the bedroom door, resuming his pacing. She tried to think of something that she could say that would take his mind off of his wife's condition, but realized it was a fruitless effort. Jack would be the same way, she thought.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door. "Who could that be," Lee muttered, hurrying to answer it.

He opened the door, his eyes registering surprise. "Pastor Frank, what are you doing here?" he asked, as Elizabeth saw Pastor Hogan appear in the doorframe, just as soaked as she and Abigail had been.

"I saw the sign on Abigail's door and came over to see if there was anything I could do." He glanced over at Elizabeth, "I see you're in good hands, though."

Elizabeth smiled, "Pastor, I think Lee could use a pacing partner."

Frank chuckled, "Well, I can do that."

Their conversation, however, was abruptly interrupted by Abigail's cry, "Elizabeth, we need you!"

She immediately hurried across the room, squeezing Lee's arm on her way, glad he had someone to wait with him now.

"I think she's ready to push," Abigail exclaimed as soon as Elizabeth entered the room. As if on cue, Rosemary cried out, obviously in more intense pain than ever.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Hold her hand and encourage her."

Elizabeth nodded and hurried to Rosemary, who immediately reached out and squeezed her hand so tightly that Elizabeth wasn't sure her circulation would last long.

Rosemary groaned and turned to her, "Thank you for being here for this."

Elizabeth was surprised by the true appreciation she saw in Rosemary's eyes, and it touched her. She smiled, "Of course. I'm glad I can be here. Now, you can do this. Before you know it, you'll be holding that baby." Rosemary nodded, squeezing her eyes shut in pain.

"Okay, Rosemary. Push."

And so it began. For an hour, Elizabeth held her hand and watched Rosemary, amazed at her strength and patience. Finally after what seemed an eternity, Abigail held up a tiny infant and exclaimed, "It's a boy!" As if on cue, the tiny body began to wail, and Elizabeth felt tears come to her eyes. Life was a miracle.

She looked over at Rosemary, who sighed in relief and leaned back, overcome by exhaustion. Elizabeth squeezed her hand and hurried over to Abigail to help. She cleaned the tiny little body and wrapped him in a warm towel while Abigail tended to Rosemary. As soon as she could, she carried the little infant to Rosemary, placing him in her arms. "Here he is," she cried softly.

Rosemary smiled and some of her animation seemed to return. She gently stroked the wisps of blonde hair on his miniature head, "Well, there's no doubt about it. He's the most beautiful baby there ever was."

Elizabeth and Abigail chuckled. "Agreed. I'll go get Lee," Abigail said, leaving Elizabeth standing there alone with the new mother.

Rosemary looked up at her. "Elizabeth, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but in all sincerity, I hope you know that there's no one I'd rather have had here for this moment. You and Jack are like family to me. I can't wait for you to experience this for yourself."

Elizabeth could only smile and nod, "Thank you, Rosemary. I'll always remember this."

In a million years, Elizabeth could never have imagined this moment when she'd met Rosemary or even after knowing her for two years. But she had learned this lesson over and over—people were rarely what they appeared to be. Tonight was another perfect example, and she was grateful to have experienced it.

As Lee entered the room, Elizabeth and Abigail quietly exited, giving the new family some privacy. As they gathered their things to leave and Abigail spoke with Frank, Elizabeth thought back on her very full day. She certainly had a lot to write to Jack about in her letter tonight: Rosemary's baby, the school day, the storm, and…A knot in her stomach began to form, as she remembered something she'd momentarily forgotten with all of the commotion—her father would be here in two days.


	13. Chapter 13: William Thatcher's Visit

Ringing filled Elizabeth's ears to abruptly end her slumber. Just like every other morning since Jack had been away, she automatically turned subconsciously on her side to reach out for him, each time realizing again that he wasn't there. She opened her eyes and sighed, glancing out the window: another gray, overcast, rainy day. She quickly reached over to silence her alarm clock, grateful she had it. Between her constant exhaustion and no sunshine, she would never wake up on time otherwise.

Yawning, she sat up and stretched, her first thought immediately filling her with anxiety: Her father was arriving this afternoon. _Maybe this weather will delay his arrival,_ she thought with hope and then guilt. She loved her father and would enjoy seeing him, but she had a feeling she knew how he was going to react to her current situation. As it was, when it came to her decision to remain in Hope Valley, he was always the first one to point out the negatives. She thought back to her visit at Christmas. The last thing he'd told her and Jack was they were making a big mistake returning to Hope Valley. Opportunity was in Hamilton, and one day they'd recognize it. She rolled her eyes, just recalling it.

While she had ignored his remarks and defended her decisions time and time again, Elizabeth knew her father was going to pressure her to go to Hamilton more than ever with a grandchild on the way. Plus, without Jack around to defend himself, she worried he would criticize and belittle her husband, which was the last thing she wanted to hear right now. If only her mother were coming with him; she at least would be a little more sensitive about the situation.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Elizabeth tried to address her first concern—breaking the news about the baby. She couldn't let her father get off the train and immediately _see_ that she was expecting. He would instantly be offended she hadn't told him, which would set an adverse tone for his visit from the beginning. No, it would be much better if she could tell him first.

She glanced at her clothes. Now, which outfit would conceal the baby best? Her new maternity clothes certainly wouldn't. Finally, she chose the one skirt she had let out herself while waiting for her new clothes and a navy blue blouse, examining her appearance in the mirror. It still seemed obvious to her, but maybe to someone else it wouldn't.

With more care than she had taken in several weeks, Elizabeth did her hair and makeup, then hurried downstairs. Abigail looked up from her pan of bacon as she descended. "You look lovely today, Elizabeth," she smiled.

"Thank you," Elizabeth sighed. "Can you give me an honest opinion, though?" She turned to the side, "Can you tell about the baby in this outfit?"

Abigail chuckled, "Does this have something to do with your father's arrival today?"

Elizabeth nodded, "I just think it would be better if I told him, rather than shocking him the moment he gets off the train."

"I see." She studied Elizabeth's profile, narrowing her eyes. She hesitated, then said, "I think if you wear that and maybe an open coat, he won't be able to tell at first glance. But you'll have to tell him soon."

"So in other words, right now, you can tell," Elizabeth sighed in defeat, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Laughing, Abigail handed her a plate of biscuits and eggs. "If he asks, just tell him you've been eating too much at the café."

"Very funny," Elizabeth said, taking a very large bite from her biscuit.

* * *

The school day had dragged on—fractions during math, Dickens during reading, Australia during geography, planets during science. The weather seemed to be affecting the children, who appeared lethargic. Elizabeth was having to work extra hard to keep their attention. She decided since they couldn't go outside for recess, they would have an indoor bowling contest down the center aisle using Miles Montgomery's ball and some old spelling books they stood upright. The children had enjoyed it, but her anxiety seemed to be mounting as the time of her father's arrival drew nearer.

Now, here she was standing at the train depot, watching the train pull into the tiny Hope Valley station, which had been built thanks to Lee Coulter and his sawmill. Elizabeth tugged at her blouse and her coat. What she wouldn't give to have her husband standing beside her right now, but she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. She could do this.

A passenger stepped onto the platform, and Elizabeth froze as she realized she was staring at Charles Kensington, her father following behind. Of course her father would be traveling with Charles. Could this get any worse?

Just then they spotted her, and Elizabeth smiled and walked towards them, arms crossed in front of her to conceal her stomach. Let's hope this goes well, she thought.

"Father," she greeted, embracing him carefully.

"Elizabeth, it's wonderful to see you," William Thatcher exclaimed.

"Charles," Elizabeth turned to him. "Father, didn't mention he had a traveling companion, but lovely to see you as always."

"Lovely to see you as well, Elizabeth. You're looking well," Charles smiled.

"Yes, you are. I guess Hope Valley life agrees with you," her father added.

Elizabeth smiled, once again crossing her arms strategically in front of her. _So far, so good_ , she thought. "Thank you, it does." She pointed at their luggage, "I'm sorry you'll have to carry this into town yourself for a change," she chuckled.

"I think we'll manage," Charles retorted.

She continued to laugh and started to head towards town. She turned to her father as they walked, "How long are you staying?"

"A couple of days. I want to spend some time with you and Jack, and Charles can take care of our business with Lee Coulter. Then, we'll have to continue on to Vancouver, I'm afraid."

"I see," Elizabeth said. She looked at her father and realized it did feel good to see him again. She was just ready to see how he reacted to her news.

"Where is that Mountie husband of yours?" Charles asked.

Elizabeth hesitated, "Jack unfortunately is away on business." She hoped they would leave it at that for now.

"How long will he be gone?" her father asked.

 _Here we go_ , Elizabeth thought. She pursed her lips, "He'll be back at the end of May."

"The end of May?" he and Charles asked in unison.

"That's a long time to be away. When did he leave?" Charles added.

Elizabeth sighed, "He's been gone since the end of January."

Immediately, her father stopped walking. "Elizabeth, you're telling me that Jack hasn't been here for over two months, and you didn't tell us?" he demanded.

"Yes," she said, not knowing what else to say.

"Why would you keep that from us? You could have come to Hamilton," he exclaimed.

"I guess because I knew you would worry and would want me to come to Hamilton," she retorted. "But Father, I think you've forgotten the reason I came to Hope Valley. I teach, remember? I couldn't leave my students like that," she commenced her pace, trying to move them forward.

Surprisingly, her father's voice softened, and he took her arm to stop her. "You're right, we would have worried, but don't you think that's our right as your family? Sometimes we feel cut off from you so far away."

Elizabeth softened her expression; maybe she had become so defensive of her family's insults toward this place and their pleadings for her to leave that she'd forgotten their feelings a little bit. She squeezed his hand. "I know you do, and I'm sorry for that. But it's nice to have you here now."

She glanced over to see Charles gazing at her. She shifted uncomfortably, her hands still in front of her, hoping he wasn't noticing anything. She was interrupted from this thought though, as her father resumed his interrogation. Apparently, his one gentle remark was an isolated gesture.

"So you've been living in your house alone?" he asked, his voice full of reproach.

"No, Jack didn't want me to do that. I'm staying with Abigail again," she assured him.

"If Jack's gone, then did they bring in a new Mountie to replace him?"

She knew this was only the beginning and sighed, "No, we temporarily have no Mountie in Hope Valley."

"That's absurd," her father bellowed. "That's irresponsible to leave a community without law enforcement. Imagine the target you could be for all manner of criminals." He turned to his daughter, "Don't worry, Elizabeth. Jack will be back within the week. The RCMP will be hearing from me about this. They can't…"

"No," Elizabeth interjected. "Father, you can't do that. Jack would be upset. It's his career; he doesn't want anyone giving him special favors or interfering."

"Don't you think that's a little selfish?" he asked. "After all, he has a wife to consider. You and the town need him here."

 _And a child_ , Elizabeth thought, dreading the moment her father had that fuel to add to the fire. "Believe me, Jack knows that. He didn't want to go; he was extremely concerned about my safety. But Jack also is a dedicated Mountie and doesn't believe he deserves any special privileges. I support him in that."

"That's ridiculous," her father grumbled. "Jack should use the resources he has to help both of you. He assured me when he married you that he would take care of you. That includes being willing to accept help when it's needed."

"No, Father, he _is_ taking care of me," she cried. "That's why he insisted I stay with Abigail. Believe me, Jack is a wonderful husband. And as for the town, he put a few local trustworthy men in charge of law enforcement, and thankfully we haven't had any issues."

Ahead, Elizabeth was relieved to see Main Street. She couldn't take much more of this, and they didn't even know about the baby yet. She turned to her visitors, "I think that's enough about Jack. Why don't you both get settled at the saloon, and I'll meet you at the café for dinner in about an hour?"

"I thought I would be staying at your house," her father complained.

"There's only one bedroom, and Father I don't think you would enjoy staying there alone anymore than I would. Plus, this will be closer to me and to Charles." She plastered a smile on her face, doing her very best to remain upbeat and appear unfazed by her father's comments.

William Thatcher hesitantly nodded, frowning, "Very well. We'll see you in an hour."

They turned to the saloon, and Elizabeth hurried to Abigail's, taking deep breaths to try to calm down. She was exhausted and still had to face more of both her father and Charles. It had been bad enough to think about telling her father about the baby, but to have to do it in front of Charles? She rolled her eyes in frustration.

Opening the door, she saw Abigail setting the tables in the café. "Elizabeth," she called out. "How did it go?"

"My father's not traveling alone," Elizabeth reported.

"Who's with him?"

"Charles," she moaned.

Abigail gave her a sympathetic look, "That certainly doesn't make the situation easier, does it?"

"If that wasn't enough, as soon as they found out about Jack being away, they spent the entire walk from the train station criticizing him, saying he was selfish for leaving me and the town when my father could have demanded he stay."

"Did you tell them about the baby?" Abigail asked with concern.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Thank goodness they didn't notice." A realization suddenly came to her. "Oh my goodness, I just realized. They're coming in an hour for dinner, and I can't wear my coat then. They'll be able to tell! This is a disaster, what…"

"Elizabeth," Abigail interrupted, "Listen, it'll be okay. Just be sure you're already sitting at a table when they walk in. Then they won't be able to tell. You'll have to tell them at dinner, though."

"You're right. That's a good idea." Taking off her coat, Elizabeth walked over to the couch and sat down. Rip scampered over to join her. Petting his coat, she leaned back and momentarily shut her eyes as Abigail continued to work. She just wanted this day to be over.

* * *

An hour later, Elizabeth was sitting at a table for three, impatiently waiting, when her father and Charles arrived. Once again forcing a smile to her face, she greeted them, remaining seated.

"I see you're ready to eat," Charles remarked as he sat down to join her.

Elizabeth nervously laughed, "I'm sure you both are hungry after your trip."

"I am, and if I remember correctly, the food here is delicious," Charles replied.

"Yes, when I was here for your wedding, I believe Mrs. Stanton made most of the refreshments, which were very impressive," her father added.

"I've tried my best to get her talents to rub off on me, and according to Jack, I'm improving quite a bit, biscuits excluded," Elizabeth said. "I'm going to be rusty by the time he gets back, though. I'm afraid I haven't been doing any cooking since he left."

"You never cease to amaze me, my dear," her father smiled. "You rise to any challenge, don't you?"

"I wouldn't say learning to cook is a serious challenge, but that's what Thatchers do, right Father?"

"Yes, but I wasn't talking about the cooking. I mean, rising to the challenge of having your husband leave. I'm proud of you, Elizabeth."

"Father, I…"

"Mr. Thatcher, Charles, welcome back to Hope Valley," Abigail interrupted.

Elizabeth sighed; she'd been so close.

"Mrs. Stanton, nice to see you. Thank you so much for having Elizabeth to stay with you while Jack's away," Mr. Thatcher responded warmly.

"It's my pleasure. I've loved having the company," Abigail looked over at Elizabeth and seemed to sense her unease. "What can I get you to eat?" she quickly asked and offered her friend an encouraging look as she walked away with their orders.

Elizabeth turned back to her father and Charles. "Father, I have something I need to…."

"Hello Elizabeth!"

Looking over, Elizabeth saw Molly Sullivan and Rosaleen walking through the door. This was getting ridiculous!

"Molly, Rosaleen," she nodded stiffly to them, hoping they would take the hint and leave her alone. But, they immediately approached the table. What if they mentioned the baby?

Anxiously, Elizabeth extended her hand towards the two men with her, "Molly, I don't know if you've met my father or Charles Kensington, his business partner."

"Oh yes," Molly nodded to Mr. Thatcher. "I met your father at the wedding. I'm so glad you could come to visit Elizabeth, especially now with Jack being gone and the baby on the way. Do you have other grandchildren or is this your first?"

At that moment, Elizabeth wanted to get up and run out of the room. She saw both her father's and Charles's eyes grow wide at the same moment, and then both looked back at her to see her reaction. She quickly looked down, as she saw her father's eyes narrow. But Elizabeth was impressed at how quickly he recovered and responded to Molly, "No, this is our first. I'm so glad I could visit at this important time, too."

Molly glanced between them, and suddenly seemed uneasy. She quickly replied, "How wonderful. Well, enjoy your meal,"and walked away.

"Thank you," her father said, never glancing away from his daughter. As soon as she was gone, he whispered, "Is there something you wanted to tell us, Elizabeth?"

She cleared her throat. "Actually, I was just about to give you that news. You're going to be a grandfather," she uneasily chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood.

However, Charles and her father's faces only registered shock. "That definitely is news," he remarked, then asked, "Since the whole town appears to know, I assume you've written to Jack to tell him?"

Elizabeth looked down. "No, I was able to tell him before he left," she muttered.

"You mean to tell me that you've known about this for that long?" her father exploded, barely controlling himself enough to whisper.

 _This was not how this was supposed to go._ Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Yes, I should have told you sooner, I know."

"Was your reasoning again that you didn't want us to worry? Because Elizabeth, you can't shelter us from everything going on in your life. We should be an important part of that! We're you're family!" her father exclaimed.

She paused, searching for the right words.

They weren't coming.

"I know that," she finally said, "and I love you and mother more than you know. But, I knew you would be upset about the situation and want me to come home. I wasn't about to do that, and I didn't have Jack to support me going against your wishes. So, I decided I would wait until he was back to give you the news."

"Elizabeth," her father sighed, shaking his head.

Charles cleared his throat, forcing his way into the conversation. "Elizabeth, this is exactly what I warned you about before you married Jack. Here you are alone in a tiny town with poor medical care, no husband to help you. You deserve better."

Elizabeth clenched her jaw; she couldn't lose her temper with Charles. But, she was thinking of several things she dearly wanted to say. Before she could respond, however, Abigail arrived with the food, giving her a minute to think. She had to calm down; if she lost her temper, this conversation would never turn around.

As soon as Abigail was gone, she shifted approaches. "Father, can't you be happy for me and Jack?" she pleaded. "Aren't you happy about the baby? This is your first grandchild! We're both thrilled; it's what we've waited and prayed for. Don't lessen the joy of the moment." She tried her best to ignore Charles's scowl and eye roll out of the corner of her eye, focusing instead on her father's face.

His features softened a little. "Of course, I'm happy for you. But, this situation worries me. And it hurts me to think that you felt you couldn't share your news with your mother and me."

"I am truly sorry about that, but honestly would you have demanded I come to Hamilton?" she asked.

"Yes," he quickly admitted, but hesitated before continuing, "But, my dear, it would be for the best. Charles is right. You don't have the proper medical care here. You _should_ come back to Hamilton to have the baby."

"You'll never understand, will you?" Elizabeth exclaimed, losing patience. "This is home for me now. Not Hamilton. How many times do I have to explain this?"

"It just doesn't make sense," Charles replied.

Her father nodded, "I'm proud of you for what you've accomplished here. But, there does come a time you have to think of what's best for you and now for this baby."

Fists clenched and heart racing, Elizabeth took yet another deep breath, realizing she was wasting it on them.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and I look forward to hearing your thoughts. I promise Jack will be back soon. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Mr Thatcher Goes to School

_**April 6, 1916**_

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I awakened at 5:00 this morning, unable to sleep, because I experienced something I wished more than anything I could share with you. So, I'm writing to you instead. For the last week, I've felt the strangest sensation a couple of times, as if I have little butterflies flying around in my stomach; I had no idea what it was. But this morning for the first time, I distinctly felt the baby move! It was like a tiny little flick to my stomach, then another, then another, until I had no doubt it was the baby._

 _I will admit a few tears came to my eyes (no surprise there). I'm just amazed at the timing: Exactly when I needed that comfort, here it was. It's remarkable how such a small thing can make me feel much less alone._

 _Unfortunately the rest of my letter might not be as positive. My father arrived yesterday, accompanied by none other than Charles, which was anything but a pleasant surprise. You would have laughed though to see how I was holding my coat and using my arms to try to conceal the baby until I could tell them. While it worked, it did me very little good in the long run, as Molly Sullivan announced it to them before I could at dinner. My father reacted exactly the way I thought he would with Charles as his backup to everything he said. "Hamilton is where you should be." "This place doesn't have the proper medical care." "You're being selfish to stay here." I'm rolling my eyes just thinking about it. I finally told my father that if he wasn't satisfied with Hope Valley's medical care, he should donate the money to provide better facilities and equipment. You can guess his reaction to that suggestion._

 _Eventually, I gave up and forcefully told them that the conversation was over. Then we ate the rest of our dinner in uncomfortable silence. Before they left, I pulled my father aside and decided to be completely honest with him. I told him he'd never tried to really understand what made Hope Valley so special to me. I suggested that today he come to school with me and spend the day seeing Hope Valley from my point of view. He agreed, but his demeanor when he did so makes me skeptical as to how hard he'll try to really keep an open mind. I'm just so tired of this argument of Hope Valley versus Hamilton._

 _I'm also tired of being here without you, but I'm managing. My father wanted to contact the Mounties and demand you immediately come home when he found out where you were, but I told him how you would feel about that. And while a part of me wishes that was possible, I'm so proud of you and your dedication to doing your duty as a Mountie. I would never want you to settle for less than that because of me or anything else. Wish me luck today!_

 _Love,_

 _Elizabeth_

Elizabeth set down her pen and picked up the piece of paper, blowing on the wet, black ink. Carefully, she placed it in the growing stack of letters addressed to her husband. Jack's idea to write these letters had been an excellent one; it really did make her feel closer to him, even if he hadn't read them yet. She would give anything to read the stack on his desk somewhere right now. _Next month_ , she reminded herself.

Glancing up, she stared for a moment at the framed picture Jack had given her when he'd told her she was "the one." It was the only decoration she'd brought with her from their little home they shared. Looking at it now, she was once again amazed at Jack's talent. She hoped he would return from the north with some drawings to show her of what it was like.

Knowing she needed to get ready, Elizabeth sighed and began the tedious process, trying not to dread the day before her. At least everything was in the open now; she didn't have to worry about her father's reaction. _And_ Charles had business to attend to, so she wouldn't have to deal with him for most of the day. She needed to keep thinking positively.

A knock startled her. "Yes?" she turned to the door.

Abigail cracked it open. "Your father is here to have breakfast with you," she said gently.

Elizabeth nodded, "I'll be ready in just a minute."

"I'll tell him. He seems in better spirits this morning," she smiled reassuringly before closing the door.

"Let's hope," Elizabeth muttered as she felt another little kick to her midsection.

She couldn't help but smile at that. She had much more than a positive day with her father to hope for in the near future.

* * *

Walking towards her father's table in the café, Elizabeth could see him analyzing her appearance. He rose when she reached the table, kissing her on the cheek. "My dear, you look lovely," he said.

"Thank you, but I don't feel it," she replied, sitting down.

"I just can't believe I couldn't tell yesterday about the baby," her father remarked, continuing to look at her.

Elizabeth laughed, "Well, I did a good job hiding it. I wanted to tell you myself. It just didn't work out the way I'd planned."

"Well, if you wanted it to be a shock, it was. I sent your mother a telegram this morning to tell her."

"Good, I'm sure all of Hamilton will know by the end of the day then," Elizabeth remarked with a chuckle as Abigail approached them with their breakfast.

She looked up at her friend and turned to her father, "You can see that Abigail takes good care of me."

"Yes, I can."

Abigail smiled, "We take care of each other." She turned to Mr. Thatcher, "I hear you're going to attend school with the teacher today."

He chuckled, "Yes, it should be an enlightening experience I'm sure."

Abigail nodded, raising her eyebrows, "I'm sure it will."

As she left, Elizabeth turned back to her father. "I hope you'll keep an open mind like I asked."

"I'll enjoy watching you teach, but I do understand more than you think, Elizabeth. I know you love what you do, that still doesn't mean you couldn't also love it in Hamilton. Besides, once you have the baby you'll have to stop teaching anyway."

Elizabeth gritted her teeth. "We're not talking about this right now." She took a deep breath, "Do you hear much from Julie?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Her father frowned, "No." He looked away and took a sip of coffee. "Do you?' he asked.

"Not as much as I would like to, but I guess that's a good sign in a way. That means she's focused on her schooling."

"Or on a man," her father added.

"I don't think so. From what I _do_ hear from her, she seems like she's absorbed in her studies and really discovering her purpose."

"It seems all of our daughters want to get as far away from Hamilton as they can."

"Father," Elizabeth sighed. _This day was going to be a waste of time. He was never going to change his mind._ She took a bite of toast and glanced out the window to see two of her students walking to school. What time was it?

"We have to get going," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"We're not finished."

"It doesn't matter; I can't be late for school." Gulping her coffee, she quickly rose and grabbed her coat. As she put it on, she couldn't help but suddenly put her hand to her stomach. Another kick.

"Are you alright?" her father asked, rising from the table.

She smiled, quickly recovering. "Yes, it's just that today is the first time I've felt the baby move, and it takes some getting used to."

Her father smiled back. "I remember when that first happened with your mother. I still can't believe my own daughter is going to be a mother, too."

"It's becoming more believable every day. I _am_ surprised though that this is your first grandchild. I would have thought Viola and Lionel would have a child or at least made an announcement by now."

"Yes, well they haven't said anything." He opened the door of the café for Elizabeth and walked with her to school.

Along the way, she saw Charles approaching the sawmill and was grateful she had an excuse to speed her father along rather than stopping to chat.

Her father seemed to notice this. "You didn't seem too thrilled that Charles was with me," he said as they continued walking.

Elizabeth paused; she was tempted to give a diplomatic answer, but decided to stay true to her resolves today. She wanted to be completely honest with her father in helping him see things from her perspective. "No, I wasn't," she admitted. "He's never tried to understand why I'm here either and after his failed proposal, things have always been awkward between us."

"I see," her father said, looking down. "Charles cares about you a great deal, Elizabeth."

"I care about him, too, but I'm a married woman," she emphatically replied. "I shouldn't be associating with men who've had feelings for me. And I shouldn't have to listen to him or anyone else insult my husband or imply that I made a mistake in marrying him! I made that decision. It's done, and I don't regret any of my choices in the least."

"I think it's just hard for those of us who care about you in Hamilton to see the hardships you're enduring here."

Frustrated, Elizabeth stepped ahead of him and said stoically, "We need to hurry." Her words were falling on deaf ears. How direct did she need to be? _Hardships?_ she thought. Because she didn't have indoor plumbing or fancy dinner parties to attend? Because she was filling her time with meaningful service, not weekends at the club? Maybe Jack was right. She came from a different world, and each passing year was separating her further from that world. It was clear that her father and Charles certainly didn't understand _this_ world at all.

Ascending the steps of her beautiful little schoolhouse, she was grateful she would be teaching today and not listening to more of her father's empty platitudes for a few hours.

Three students were waiting for her to unlock the door. "Good morning children," she greeted.

"Good morning, Mrs. Thornton," Patrick Harper replied, glancing back at Mr. Thatcher. "Who is that?" he whispered.

She chuckled. Kids were always curious. "My father, he's going to be joining us today. He wanted to meet you all," she replied loud enough for her father to hear.

Patrick turned to him. "I'm Patrick," he said, extending his hand.

Elizabeth looked up at her father who offered his own hand in return. He was smiling. "Nice to meet you, Patrick. And what do you think of Mrs. Thornton as your teacher?" he asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "She's pretty good for a teacher I guess."

His response elicited a full laugh from William Thatcher.

Patrick went on, enjoying the attention. "I've taught her a few things, too. Like when she came to stay with us on our homestead. I taught her how to milk a cow. Can you believe she didn't know how?"

Mr. Thatcher raised his eyebrows. "She stayed with you on a homestead? My, my, I wish I could have seen that." He glanced at Elizabeth, a small smile forming on his lips. He continued, "I know it's hard to believe, but where Mrs. Thornton comes from, she never had to milk a cow. That was nice of you to teach her though."

Elizabeth laughed, moving inside the building. Please let today help him understand, she prayed.

As they entered, she pointed to a desk in the back. "If you'll sit there today, sir."

"Yes, Mrs. Thornton," her father said, a hint of mocking in his voice.

"I'll introduce you when we start and maybe you could take some time telling the children about what you do and letting them ask questions. That would be a great opportunity for them."

He nodded, "Of course."

If nothing else, Elizabeth thought, he was playing along with her desires today. Was his motive, though, only to find more ammunition to criticize her current situation?

More children filed into the school, and Elizabeth began to feel a little nervous. She needed today to go perfectly, for her father to really see how much she loved what she did and how much these children needed her. Unfortunately, she couldn't show him how fulfilled she felt being married to Jack and what they shared. But, he could see this, and this is what had brought her to Hope Valley in the first place. It would have to be enough.

And so the day began. She began by introducing her father and allowing the children to ask questions, which proved to be most entertaining. They kept asking him more about what Elizabeth was like as a child than what he did for a living. Surprisingly, the business tycoon went along with their requests and told them how she would pretend to be a teacher when she was a little girl and force her little sister to be her pupil. He told them how she loved to read and make up stories. The children's favorite part, however, was when he told about the time Elizabeth got in trouble for telling a lie about her grade on a spelling test and had to write her spelling list a hundred times as punishment. With each story, Elizabeth noticed the true joy and possibly a little pride she detected in her father's eyes as he talked about his daughter. He kept glancing at her, smiling and laughing as he spoke.

This was the father she remembered as a child; not the one who was so concerned with social standing and appearances. The one who had encouraged her to pursue her dreams, who had supported her in her decisions, even the choice to come to Hope Valley in the beginning. Where had he gone? She wished with a touch of sadness that this wasn't simply a trip down memory lane, but that she could recapture that man she loved and admired so much.

After her father's interview, the class proceeded with their lessons. They had been reading _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens and had just gotten to the part where Pip visits Miss Havisham for the first time and is met with a rather disturbing scene. So, Elizabeth had the children draw what they were reading to visualize it and compare what they imagined from the descriptions. The children were absorbed in their artwork and the story, and she was impressed with how their interpretations turned out. They made it through math as well, and then came lunch and recess.

Elizabeth was grateful the weather was better, and that the children could play outside. She sighed in fatigue and picked up the two lunches Abigail had packed, then gratefully walked to the back to join her father for a break.

"I'm sure you're exhausted by the time you leave everyday," he remarked, as she handed him the food and sat down.

"Yes, but I go home with some good stories and memories," she said. "I always have something funny to report to Jack at the end of the day."

"I remember you writing that you had a few discipline problems when you first came."

She nodded, surprised he remembered her letters. "A few, but really it was because of what the children had been through, losing their fathers in the mine. I don't have as many of those students anymore. Now, they're mainly children of the mill workers. Occasionally one will give me a hard time, but I've realized that the most important thing I can do as their teacher is build meaningful relationships with them. Once they realize how much I really care and believe in them, they usually don't cause problems. They want to be successful."

"I can see that," her father said thoughtfully, taking a bite from his sandwich.

Elizabeth stared at him, realizing what an odd sight was actually before her. The great William Thatcher sitting in her classroom at a small desk, eating a roast beef sandwich from a tin lunch pail. His demeanor and his fancy navy blue suit seemed to stand out in this room like a Rosemary Coulter at a Sunday school picnic.

He continued to eat, pensive and silent. What she wouldn't give to know what he was thinking right now. But she decided to let him have some time to contemplate; it was much better than arguing. When he finally did speak, however, he could have knocked her over with a feather with his words. "I think I'll go outside and play ball with those boys," he said as he finished his lunch.

Elizabeth was sure her face revealed her complete shock as she responded, "Okay. Go ahead."

Stunned, she watched him quickly rise and walk out the door without another word. Quickly running over to the window, Elizabeth saw him approach Caleb, Patrick, and Miles, tossing a baseball, and begin to throw it with them. _What was happening?_ She'd never seen this side of him. He'd had no sons, only daughters. She saw him say something to the group, and Caleb and Miles begin to roar with laughter. _What had he said?_ She wished she had witnesses of this; no one would believe her.

A few minutes later, Elizabeth hated to end the moment by going outside and ringing her cowbell to mark the end of recess. The children ran up the steps one by one trailed by her father.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked, her voice still full of disbelief.

"Immensely," he replied with a smile.

Giggling, she closed the door and continued on to finish the school day, trying to gauge her father's facial expressions and reactions. But he simply maintained a neutral expression until she rang the bell and said, "Class dismissed. Go enjoy the sunshine."

When everyone had left, he rose and approached her at the front where she was erasing the board. "Thank you for having me come today, Beth. You were right. It was a very enlightening experience."

"I'm glad," Elizabeth replied hesitantly.

He smiled, "When I was watching you teach, it was like I was seeing the old Beth in Hamilton, the one I thought had disappeared: determined, full of life, genuine," he paused, "happy," he added. "I can see that you love what you do and these children really do look up to you. You are making a huge difference in their lives."

Nothing prepared Elizabeth for the tear that involuntarily crept onto her cheek from his words. "You have no idea how much that means to me to hear you say that," she said.

He smiled at her tenderly and nodded, "I only wish your mother could have seen this, too. A picture really is worth a thousand words." He hesitated, clearing his throat, "I just want to say I'm sorry, Beth. I'm sorry I've tried to put so much pressure on you and Jack to leave this place. I'm sorry I've been so critical. I can't say I'm ever going to be happy about it, but I'll stop trying to get you to come back to Hamilton."

"Father," she sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. She reached out for him, and for the first time in many years, she truly felt loved in their embrace.

As she pulled back, her father smiled, "I know I don't have any real excuses, but you'll learn sooner than you think that it's not easy parting with your children, especially your favorite daughter."

Elizabeth chuckled amidst her tears, "You'd better be careful who hears you say that."

"Well, I mean it. You've always been different than your sisters-wanting to make a real difference, not caught up in the social climbing Hamilton society. I admire that in you more than you know. You have a special purpose; I just needed to be reminded of that fact."

"Thank you, Father." She wiped away the tears that continued to fall and reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I cry all the time these days, happy or sad. Jack should be grateful he's missing some of this," she said, pulling away.

He smiled, "Jack's a lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one."

"Maybe you both are to have found each other then."

She nodded, trying to regain control of her emotions.

Her father walked to the back and grabbed their coats, then turned to her. "Now, shall we go back into town? I'll just make a stop to tell Charles we want to spend the evening alone, and then we can walk around town and have dinner at the café," he said.

"But, where will Charles eat?" she asked, joining him by the door.

He shrugged, "At the saloon, I guess."

"No," she shook her head. "He can join us."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I won't; between the two of us, maybe we can keep him in line." They both laughed, stepping into the sunshine.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. She was amazed at the lightness she felt, as if a heavy burden she hadn't even realized she was carrying had been lifted. Spring seemed to finally have arrived, she'd reconciled with her father, the baby was growing, and Jack would be home next month. She had a lot to be grateful for.


	15. Chapter 15: Revealing Conversations

Steam billowed from the black engine and the train whistle blew, signaling its impending departure. Elizabeth quickly went on her tiptoes to kiss her father's cheek. "Thank you," she said, "for everything."

William Thatcher nodded. "Tell that doctor of yours in this town to watch for the equipment and donation I'll be sending him."

"I will," his daughter replied, still in shock at the transformation that had occurred in her father in two short days.

Charles stood behind them, looking away. He'd noticed the change the night before, especially when he'd started to tell Elizabeth all that she was missing in Hamilton and to criticize the schoolhouse she "had" to teach in compared to those they had attended. Immediately her father had put a hand on Charles's arm and said firmly, "We're not going to discuss that further. Elizabeth's making a great difference here, and she's happy. This is where she and her husband belong for now."

Elizabeth would have given anything to have a picture capturing Charles's expression at that moment. He'd closed his mouth and said very little the rest of the meal. She couldn't contain a smile just recalling the exchange. She'd also noticed this morning that Charles had appeared sulky and irritable, eager to leave "the wilderness," as he called it. And Elizabeth was more than happy to let him escape. To think, he had been one of her favorite people at one point.

"Send mother my love," Elizabeth added, continuing to address her father. "Tell her I promise you'll both see the baby before the end of the year."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise," her father replied. "And you never know, we might surprise you and show up here around that time."

Elizabeth chuckled, "I guess I deserve a surprise after the one I gave you."

The whistle blew again. "All aboard," the conductor called: That was their cue. "Safe travels, Father," Elizabeth said, embracing him one last time. She turned to his traveling companion, "Same to you, Charles."

He nodded solemnly, "Goodbye, Elizabeth."

"Goodbye, Beth," her father said, squeezing her hand and attempting a smile. Then he hurried with Charles up the platform and turned once more to wave.

Elizabeth smiled and waved back. Slowly, the train began to lurch forward, the wheels jolting and then rolling into the distance. Standing and watching for a moment, she felt a tinge of sadness mixed strangely with a feeling of warmth and joy. She would genuinely miss her father, something that she'd longed to feel but couldn't for the past few years. It was wonderful to feel that again. She sighed as the train rounded out of sight; everyone seemed to be leaving her behind these days. But, quickly she shifted her thoughts, imagining a day in her near future when she would see someone _return_. That day could not come soon enough.

As Elizabeth walked back from the station, she replayed the events of the week. _When it rains, it pours_ , she thought. Between school, Rosemary's baby, and her father's visit, she was convinced that she could go home right now and sleep all day. Thank goodness it was Saturday.

She passed Pastor Hogan's small log house to see him outside chopping wood. He looked up when he heard her coming, sweat pouring off of his forehead and nodded, "Mrs. Thornton." Setting his axe down and wiping his brow, he walked over to her.

"Pastor Hogan, I see you're hard at work on a Saturday. Is your sermon all ready for tomorrow?"

"As a matter of fact, it's not. I actually do my best thinking for my sermons chopping wood."

"I see," Elizabeth replied. "Have you gotten any inspiration then?"

"Not a bit," Frank laughed, then pointed towards the train depot. "Seeing your father and his friend off?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, they're going to Vancouver on business, which is why they stopped here for a couple of days."

"And how was their visit?" he asked.

"Remarkably good," Elizabeth admitted. "My father and I were able to clear some things up that had needed to be resolved for a long time."

"Abigail said he didn't know about the baby until he came."

"No," she said, "he was _very_ surprised."

"She said you were afraid he'd try to make you go back to Hamilton. He still doesn't approve of what you're doing here?"

"He didn't when he arrived, but he had a change of heart," she explained.

"Sounds like a good story."

"It is," Elizabeth said, reflecting again on what had transpired. "Let's just say a day at the Hope Valley school house had a powerful, even miraculous effect."

"Well, I'm glad," he smiled, "I know Abigail's been worried about you."

 _Speaking of Abigail_ , Elizabeth thought. "You two seem to be very good friends," she remarked.

Frank nodded, "Abigail has been a true friend to me in this town, even when I had very few. I respect her; she's a wise woman."

"That's a certainty," Elizabeth agreed, trying to decide how to continue to get the information she was wanting. "She's had a hard life, too. She deserves happiness more than anyone I know."

Frank looked at her curiously, "Yes, she has from what I understand."

"It seems to me that _your_ friendship makes her happier than any other friendship I've seen in her life." She gave him a pointed look.

Frank smiled, but looked away uncomfortably. "What are you trying to say, Mrs. Thornton?" he asked.

"It just seems pretty obvious that there's more to your friendship than the two of you are letting on. Isn't there?" Elizabeth asked with a grin.

"Maybe," he looked down, pursing his lips. He remained silent for a moment before adding, "But Abigail has every right to be cautious in this relationship. Seeing where I've been in the past, I want her to feel confident before moving forward. It's just better at this point that we're not a source of gossip, especially for her."

"I see," Elizabeth answered, suddenly wishing she hadn't asked. "I don't mean to interfere. It's just that since living with Abigail again, it's been hard not to notice how close the two of you have become. It's not like me to pry."

Frank shook his head, "No, it's fine. Believe me, I wish our relationship were progressing further than it is. But like you said, Abigail deserves to be happy, and I certainly wouldn't want to hurt her."

"I'm glad." She paused, considering how to end this conversation positively. "I'm sure things will work out the way they're supposed to. They always do with God in charge."

"Amen," the Pastor replied. "Maybe I've gotten my inspiration for my sermon after all."

Elizabeth laughed and turned to continue down the road, meditating on what had been said. Pastor Frank's explanation had made sense; Abigail _did_ have every reason to be careful in this relationship. But it sounded and appeared like both parties _knew_ they wanted to be more than what they currently were. And the issues with Frank's past had long been resolved. Surely, Abigail could determine her heart at this point or at least be willing to start a courtship.

Reflecting back on her own courtship, however, Elizabeth realized she and Jack had been friends for a long time before moving forward. And that was without the complications of one of them having a criminal past or being widowed. She sighed; it was none of her business. But, she just wished Abigail would confide in her about how she was really feeling, rather than denying there was anything there. She wouldn't pry anymore, though. She would let Abigail talk to her when or if she was ever ready.

Approaching the café, Elizabeth felt more drained than ever and turned her thoughts to the remainder of her day. She anticipated what she would do when she walked through the door—shoes off, a cup of tea, a good book, a blanket. It sounded marvelous right now.

However, upon opening the door, Elizabeth was met with company. Rosemary sat in the parlor, fixed up as if this had been an ordinary week. The only indication that things were different was the tiny bundle in Abigail's arms.

"Elizabeth," Rosemary greeted with a smile. "You have to come see the baby. He's already changed so much from the night he was born."

"Yes, come see, Elizabeth. He's so alert right now," Abigail added.

"I can't believe you two are already out and about after three days," Elizabeth exclaimed, approaching the little figure.

Rosemary chuckled, "I told Lee I couldn't take another hour in that house without getting some fresh air, and it's a beautiful day. Plus, this baby deserves to be shown off. I shouldn't deprive other people of seeing his cuteness."

Elizabeth smiled. _Rosemary was back to herself_. Up close, however, she could see that the new mother looked very tired and her face was a little puffy. Still, she was amazed at how well Rosemary was doing. She reached down, carefully taking the newborn from Abigail's arms, cradling him in her own; he was so fragile and helpless. As she stared at the little face gazing up at her, she couldn't help but think that in just a few months, she would be staring into another miniature face. As if to confirm this, she felt the baby shift inside her and sat down, continuing to admire the infant she was holding. She turned to Rosemary, "You're certainly right that he's absolutely adorable. Have you decided on a name?"

"Oh, that was quite a debate, let me tell you. Before he was born, I had so many beautiful girl names picked out, but could never seem to find the right name for a boy. Lee and I had talked about calling him Henry Isaac after both of our fathers. But after he was born, I just didn't think this baby looked like a Henry. Lee, of course, disagreed. But, _finally_ he let me have my way," she chuckled.

 _Of course he did_ , Elizabeth thought. "So what did you choose?" she asked.

"Frederick," she exclaimed. "Frederick Leland Coulter. I think it fits him perfectly."

"Will you call him Fred?" Abigail asked.

"Lee already is calling him Freddy, which I'll admit fits a baby. But, I like Frederick better. It sounds distinguished, _and_ it was the name of the male lead in my favorite play I did on Broadway."

"Well, I have a feeling everyone will be following Lee's lead and calling this baby Freddy, but I think it fits him," Elizabeth said, watching as Freddy's eyelids began to droop.

"You look like a natural with that baby, Elizabeth," Abigail remarked, smiling.

"I must admit I have very little experience with newborns. He seems so breakable. I'll have to get used to that."

"It won't take long before it's second nature, and Jack will be able to help you," Rosemary assured her.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked incredulously. "What does Jack know about taking care of a newborn?"

"His aunt and uncle had a new baby girl while he was living with them as a young teenager," she said matter-of-factly. "His aunt was very ill after the delivery and from what his uncle told me, Jack did a lot to help her. He took care of that baby for several weeks until his aunt was well. His uncle was having to run the ranch, and Jack's mother was working at that point to help support the family. Of course, his brother, Tom, was no help."

"You're joking," Elizabeth said, but as she thought about it, Jack _had_ seemed extraordinarily at ease holding Carla's newborn twins that time. She couldn't believe he'd never told her that story, though. It was amazing how much she continued to discover about the man she'd married.

Rosemary chuckled at Elizabeth's shocked expression, "No, I heard it from Jack's uncle myself."

Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief. Sometimes she forgot just how much of Jack's history his ex-fiancé knew, but the tale made her wish she could speak to her husband more than ever.

* * *

It was now after midnight, and Elizabeth awakened, her heart pounding. She'd been having another nightmare. This time she and Jack were being held at gunpoint, and Jack had been told to release her to the gunmen or die. He'd stood in front of her, shielding her from the attackers and told them to go ahead and shoot him. She'd protested, screaming no, but had just heard the gunfire when she'd jolted awake, shaking. It had seemed so vivid, as all her dreams, mostly nightmares, did these days. All she knew is that these dreams were getting just as old as being without her husband.

Sighing, she laid back down, willing her nerves to calm down. She closed her eyes, but the images only returned. She turned on her side—staring at the other side of the bed—stroking her hand along the sheet. She just wanted Jack; she wanted to lie just like this and see him next to her breathing evenly. To talk to him in the middle of the night when she woke up like this. To…

She sat up, frustrated. It did no good to indulge herself in these feelings, but at times like this, it was very difficult not to. Finally, she tossed the covers away from her and grabbed her robe. Maybe if she made herself a cup of tea, she'd be able to relax enough to go to sleep.

Turning on her lamp, she picked it up and tiptoed to the door, trying to silence the creaking floor. It was no use. It was like trying to noiselessly walk on fallen autumn leaves. Still, she did her best as she made her way down the staircase and lit the stove. Gingerly, she lifted the tea kettle and was about to fill it, when she heard a noise directly behind her. Automatically Elizabeth let out a little scream and jumped. Then looked down to see Rip, wagging his tail.

"Oh, Rip," she gasped. "You frightened me."

"Elizabeth?" Abigail called from upstairs, hurrying down the steps.

"Abigail, I'm so sorry to have woken you," Elizabeth cried. "I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep, so I came down here to make some tea and Rip startled me."

"It's fine," Abigail assured her. "You should wake me up anyway when this happens." She yawned and asked, "What was the nightmare this time?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Elizabeth looked down.

Abigail sighed, reaching out to squeeze her arm, "I'm just sorry you have to go through all of this, but all in all I would say you're holding up extremely well."

"During the day, I'm fine. It's just at night," Elizabeth paused. "I don't know if it's my condition or built up anxiety about Jack or just missing him."

"I would say all three," Abigail answered, pulling the kettle off the stove.

Elizabeth pulled out two cups and the tea. "I'm trying so hard to be strong and not let myself become overwhelmed, but this week hasn't been an easy one."

"I know; I've been worried about you," Abigail admitted.

"That's what Pastor Hogan said," Elizabeth recalled, looking to her friend to see her reaction, grateful to change the subject.

Abigail briefly looked up, her eyes revealing curiosity. Quickly though, she recovered her former expression. "You spoke with him today?" she asked nonchalantly.

Pursing her lips together to contain her smile, Elizabeth nodded. "We had a very nice chat."

"What about?'

Elizabeth paused. She'd made a resolve not to interfere, but couldn't seem to help herself. "You, actually," she replied with a mischievous grin.

"Me?" Abigail asked in surprise. "What about me?"

"Oh, I just told him I thought the two of you seemed to be very good friends and that he seemed to make you very happy," Elizabeth replied, doing her best to sound as casual as she could.

Abigail rolled her eyes, but she couldn't seem to help herself, "And what did Frank say to that?"

"He asked me teasingly what I was implying by that, and I _might_ have said that it was obvious that the two of you had stronger feelings for each other."

"Oh, Elizabeth," she sighed, rolling her eyes again.

"Well, it's true," Elizabeth defended herself, "But I know I shouldn't have brought it up."

Abigail looked down into her teacup, brushing a stray hair from her face. "Frank's asked me to court him," she admitted, almost whispering.

"That's wonderful," Elizabeth exclaimed, but then subdued her tone, based on Abigail's expression. "So what's holding you back?"she asked.

"I honestly don't know exactly. Fear, I guess. Hesitancy to trust someone like him."

Elizabeth reached out to get her friend's attention. "I think that's understandable," she said. "The only people who can know your heart and what's best for you is you and God. I'm sure with prayer and some serious thought, you'll know what to do. You're always the wise one, Abigail."

"I certainly don't know about that, but you're right about the other. Frank said the same thing, as a matter of fact." She took a deep breath and then shifted the conversation in a different direction, "Do you feel any better?" she asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth nodded, "Go back to sleep. I'll just put these things away, and I think I'll be able to rest now."

Abigail weakly smiled and nodded, seemingly deep in her own thoughts as she rose to go back upstairs.

As Elizabeth watched her go, she felt sorry for her friend. No romantic relationship she ever had could be without complications. But then again, Elizabeth contemplated, her own relationship was anything but obstacle free. Life was a messy and difficult journey. But, she reflected, suddenly feeling the baby begin to kick, it certainly was worth it.

 **Thanks for reading! I so appreciate your kind reviews and hearing what you think. Coming up: Jack's adventures in the north. His return home is around the corner. :)**


	16. Chapter 16: An Unfortunate Encounter

_**April 9, 1916**_

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I'll never get used to Sundays here. I did my rounds first thing and then went to the Masons to have services with them. Today, we sang a hymn and read a chapter from the Bible; I recommended 1 Corinthians 13. Afterwards, we prayed together, and that was that. I miss worshiping with a full congregation (one person in particular) and listening to a real sermon, but I still feel uplifted from at least some form of worship._

 _This afternoon, however, was anything but uplifting. A man showed up at my door, claiming to have heard screams coming from his neighbor's cabin. I have no idea how he heard the screaming since the cabin doesn't even border his property, but I had a responsibility to at least go investigate._

 _When I knocked on the door, the owner answered, swaggering outside. He'd obviously been drinking and was very belligerent. He demanded I leave his property at once, yelling that what he did there was his business (with a few other words in between). I explained that it was my job to investigate when a noise was loud enough to concern someone from a neighboring farm. I asked to see his wife and children to make sure that they were all right. He refused, retreating to his house and slamming the door in my face._

 _Without further evidence, I couldn't force my way into the home, but based on his condition, I was worried that the neighbor's worries might be justified. I had met the drunken man's wife twice, and she was very withdrawn both times, as were the children. So, I decided to listen for a little while behind a tree a short distance away from the cabin before giving up._

 _After about fifteen minutes, I heard the door open and peeked around my spot to see the wife come out with some laundry to hang. I could tell that she was limping and, even from a distance, that her eye was swelling. Anger welled up inside of me as it became obvious that this woman had been physically abused. Nothing disgusts me more than a man who could treat his wife, the mother of his children, or any woman for that matter, in such a way. Furthermore, it was likely that he treated the children similarly._

 _I tried to determine what would be the best approach to take in this situation. The last thing I wanted to do was make matters worse for this woman and her family. But, if I didn't talk to her now, the evidence against her husband would disappear. Weighing my options, I felt like I should at least go talk to her. As soon as she saw me, though, she dropped the sheet in her hand and started to run back to the house. I called out to her, asking her to come back. She did turn around, but I could see that she was afraid of me. I tried to reassure her and then asked her a few questions. But with each one, she adamantly denied any abuse, saying it was just an accident, but never looking me in the eye._

 _As I continued to press her for the truth, her husband came back out, only this time with a gun. Warning him that abuse was a serious crime, I was forced to leave at that point, feeling very frustrated. I wish there was more I could do, but my hands are tied without proper evidence. It's an impossible situation—the woman needs her husband for support, but he's destroying her and their children. I'm definitely going to keep my eye on him from now on though, and I hope that before I leave I can find a way to help the family more._

 _I think that's more than enough on that subject. I'm sorry to write about something so negative, but I know you always tell me that we should be able to share as much as we can with each other. To end on a slightly more pleasant note, tonight I was wondering if you've told your family about the baby yet. For some reason, that's been on my mind the last couple of days. I think they probably deserve to know, and regardless of their reaction, I think you can stand up to them on your own. You certainly know how to stand up to me. I guess I'll find out when I get to read your letters (which I am very much looking forward to)._

 _It amazes me that as I'm writing these letters, it really is almost as if I were talking to you. It makes you feel closer, for which I'm grateful. I can't wait to have you by my side again._

 _All my love,_

 _Jack_

* * *

 _ **April 29, 1916**_

 _Dear Jack,_

 _Do you know how much I love Saturdays? I certainly needed one today; I was exhausted from the week and slept in much later than normal this morning. I'm also very behind on my grading, and the children just turned in another essay. However, I'm currently avoiding that pile of papers to write to you, which is very urgent since you'll be reading this a month from now. (Yes, that was sarcastic. I'm really just avoiding the work.)_

 _Yesterday, I went to the doctor who said everything looks perfect with the baby, which was a relief. I hadn't felt any movement for a couple of days and was starting to worry. But the doctor assured me all was well, and last night "Baby Francis" was active once again, which made me feel better, too. Also, while I was there, the doctor showed me the new equipment my father sent him; he was like a child on Christmas morning with each item. It made me so happy to think about how that equipment will save lives in this town._

 _Last night was interesting: Rosemary and Lee hosted a dinner in their home and invited several couples plus me. Mainly, I just enjoyed Freddy, who is already growing so much! The most exciting part of the evening, however, was that a brand new couple attended—Abigail and Frank. Abigail has finally consented to an actual courtship, and I love watching those two together. I know Abigail has been so afraid of getting hurt again, but I really think that Frank is worthy of her trust. I can see how happy they both are. I giggled, listening to them out on the porch after he brought her home last night and thought back to our courting days, wishing I could go back and relive a few of those moments. I'm sure Abigail was just as entertained when we stood out on that porch, as I was listening to them. You're oblivious to it though when you're the one in love._

 _This morning Ned Yost sent over a delivery for me from my mother. It included a very kind letter, telling me she hoped that she and my father could come visit us here before the end of the year. It truly is a miracle what has transpired with both of them since you've been away. You wouldn't believe all of the clothes she sent for me and for the baby. If this child is going to be this spoiled so many miles away from its grandparents, I can only imagine what it would be like if we lived closer. Just another reason that I'm glad we live in Hope Valley._

 _One thing I am very concerned about though is what I'm going to do about teaching next year. I'm getting more and more questions from parents and students, even Mr. Gowen, wanting to know if they should be looking for a new teacher. I keep telling them I'll have to wait to discuss it with you, but I'm grateful that we live in a town where they're willing to continue to let me teach even with a baby._

 _I know you've told me in the past that whether or not I teach is completely my decision. However, I've always said that I wouldn't teach once we had children. Now that I'm facing the reality though, I can't seem to bring myself to quit. I pray about it every night, and I can never feel peaceful about that decision. But if I do teach, what would I do with the baby? He or she deserves to have my full attention. The whole matter has been weighing on me, and I wish I could discuss it with you sooner._

 _Jack, I won't lie; these last few months have been a huge test for me, as I'm sure they have for you. I know, though, that it's not the only test we'll weather in our married life, and that it's meant to make us stronger people. I know during this time I've been given strength and reassurance over and over again. Even when I wake up from yet another nightmare to rediscover I don't have you beside me, I get through it because I know I'm not really alone. I hope you're being blessed with that as well, and can't wait to welcome you home soon._

 _Love,_

 _Elizabeth_

* * *

Jack sighed, looking down at the rope. Twenty inches. There were still twenty inches of snow down here at the foot of the mountain pass, which meant that the higher elevations were much, much worse. It had been a nightmare getting here in January; he honestly felt very fortunate to have survived the trip, and he knew it wasn't a good idea to leave until the snow levels had dropped substantially. When the snow was at this stage of melting, there could easily be avalanches and very slippery roads. He wasn't going anywhere, nor was a new Mountie coming in for at least another two or three weeks.

It was currently May 6th, and according to his original assignment, he was told he could leave when his replacement arrived, which was supposed to be around the 15th. Since there had been no means of communicating since then, he was assuming nothing had changed. It was going to be torture when that day arrived, and he had to remain where he was, unable to start what would be a two-week journey back to Hope Valley.

These last few months had been some of the hardest of his life, not just because of the separation from Elizabeth, which _had_ been even more difficult than he'd thought it would be. But this endless cold and isolation, the deaths and sickness, the monotony of his work—all of it had left him feeling drained. Plus, he still hadn't been able to do anything about Mr. Johnson, the drunkard, and his family; when any of the family saw him nearby, they turned the other way.

Besides them, the people here were kind. They just weren't Hope Valley; they weren't warm and inviting. They didn't come together as a community when things got hard. He'd tried to encourage that, but with limited success. The philosophy, "Every man for himself," ran deep with these people.

Discouraged by his latest discovery, he mounted Sergeant and headed back towards his cabin a couple of miles away. Despite the weather, Jack did have to admit the surroundings here were beautiful. His route led him down the mountain through the forest with hundreds of tall pine trees that finally showed green instead of a white, winter wonderland. As he continued to descend, the shimmering snow finally completely disappeared, and he could hear birds chirping in the distance and see rays of sun peeking through the shaded landscape.

He took his time riding through it, enjoying the fresh air and serenity. His cabin had become a symbol of loneliness to him. Those years he'd spent at the jail, he'd been alone, but now that he knew what a home really could be like, it was different. His mind strayed to his real home in Hope Valley. He imagined Rip greeting him at the door, and Elizabeth rushing over to give him a kiss. He could feel the warmth, the love that permeated the very walls of that place even out here. He wondered what Elizabeth looked like now that the baby was four months away. He tried to picture her in his mind, but suddenly was interrupted from this thoughts when a nearby tree rustled. Quickly glancing over, Jack frowned; that hadn't sounded natural. Looking closer, however, he could see nothing out of the ordinary. Puzzled, he finally continued on, concluding it must have just been a strong wind. Within a few seconds though, he heard it again, louder this time, and pulled on Sergeant to look back at the source of the sound. There was definitely something there.

Before he could process what he was seeing, however, he felt himself being thrown from his saddle and heard Sergeant's deafening neigh and hooves running from their location. Landing with a thud on his back, Jack groaned in pain and gasped for hair, trying to sit up. He reached up to the back of his head, which was throbbing from the impact. Wincing, he brought his hand back down and saw blood on his fingers. This wasn't good. He didn't know if he'd sustained any other injuries, but he couldn't think about that now, as he looked up at the source of Sergeant's reaction—a black bear was standing five feet away, towering over him, and his eyes were now locked on Jack.

Instinctively, Jack reached for his gun at his side. Maintaining eye contact, he remained frozen in place, waiting to see how the bear would react. However, the giant creature, too, remained still, continuing to look at the Mountie in red. For what seemed an eternity, Jack sat there, trying to determine the best way to respond. He was starting to feel a little lightheaded, his thoughts fuzzy. He shook his head, trying to force himself to remain alert. He had to think. Studying the situation, Jack realized that despite its close proximity, the bear didn't appear hostile, and from what he could remember, black bears were typically not aggressive. They would only attack if they felt threatened or were protecting something.

As carefully as he could, Jack slowly tried to rise, keeping his hand firmly on his gun and working to maintain eye contact. He stifled a groan as he felt a stab of pain in his back, but he forced himself up. As he moved, he saw the bear also raise its head a little higher and lean forward, as if ready to pounce if necessary.

"Whoa," Jack said, standing now and backing away. The bear suddenly rose up to its full height and growled, revealing its large, sharp teeth. Immediately, Jack stopped. "It's okay," he responded automatically in his most soothing voice. "I'm not going to hurt you as long as you don't hurt me. Are we clear?" _I'm trying to negotiate with a bear_ , he suddenly realized, _I've officially lost it_. However, to his surprise, the bear appeared to listen and closed its mouth, remaining glued to its current spot. A minute crept by and the pain in Jack's head continued to throb. He couldn't do this for much longer. Again, he started to back away.

This time, the bear began to follow him. _No_ , Jack thought. He pointed. "Go that way. Go away," he yelled. The bear stopped and continued to stare at Jack. "Go that way," Jack yelled again. Finally, to Jack's disbelief, the bear turned its head in the other direction and a minute later began to wander away. As soon as he was sure the menacing creature was truly gone, Jack exhaled with relief. He had never been in such close proximity to a bear and hoped he never would be again.

Now, what was he going to do? He removed his red jacket and tore off a piece of his undershirt, pressing it to his head. He had no way of knowing how serious it was. He knew all head wounds bled a lot, so it might not be that bad. What he did know is that it was throbbing, and he was going to have to walk the rest of the way to his cabin. Turning in that direction, he tried walking fast, examining how he felt and if he had injured anything else in his fall. The pain appeared to be limited to his back and his head. He'd been lucky; he knew the situation could have been much, much worse. He hurried as fast as he could towards his cabin, hopeful that his horse had found his way there, too.

However, after a couple of minutes, he again felt so lightheaded he had to stop and sit down. _Passing out is not an option_ , he told himself, pressing the cloth more firmly to his wound. Taking deep breaths, he leaned back, willing the stars to disappear from his vision. Involuntarily, his eyes began to droop, and he jerked his head to revive them. He was beginning to think he had a concussion, which meant that the worst thing he could do was let himself fall asleep.

Slowly, Jack stood back up and began to walk. It was an arduous journey, leaning against a few trees along the way and offering silent prayers. But finally, after what seemed like forever, he looked up to the sight of his cabin in the distance. The sun was beginning to set, orange streaks painting the sky. Jack scanned the surroundings, hoping to spot Sergeant, but the horse was nowhere in sight. He sighed. He couldn't go looking for him right now.

What he needed was someone to examine his head. When he lifted the cloth, his head was still bleeding, so he was pretty sure he needed stitches. His closest neighbors were the Spurgeons, a mile away. With no horse, there was no way he could make it. What options did he have? All he could do is return to his cabin.

Opening the creaking door, Jack quickly crossed the room to light the fire. He felt colder than usual, and his vision was still slightly blurry. He definitely had a concussion. He hadn't eaten in several hours, but he felt slightly nauseous. He just needed to lie down right now and regain some strength.

Tearing another piece from his shirt since it was already ruined, Jack removed the blood-soaked cloth from his head and applied the new one. He walked to the bed and sat down, removing the new cloth to see if he was still bleeding. Sure enough, fresh bloodstains had appeared, causing him to worry even more. He desperately needed stitches.

With care, he laid back, careful to place the cloth beneath his head in the right position to continue to put pressure on the wound. Taking deep breaths, he involuntarily closed his eyes, overcome by a throbbing headache and weariness. Words echoed in his head as he began to drift to sleep, "Just remember Jack Thornton, you take care of yourself." He sighed. He was doing his best. But right now he wasn't doing such a good job alone; he needed help.


	17. Chapter 17: In Trouble

_He was almost there. He could see the pond, shimmering from the sun's rays like a field of diamonds. Illuminated beyond it was the place he wanted to be, the place he would finally be reunited with his wife. With eager anticipation, he kicked his horse with a little more power, spurring him forward, dust rising from the speed._

 _Soon enough, the white church and schoolhouse was directly in front of him, and he quickly dismounted his horse and mounted the stairs. Opening the door, he finally saw her—a sight he'd longed for since the moment they'd said goodbye. She was facing away from him, her hair falling in long brown waves, her arm raised, writing on the chalkboard. Upon hearing his entrance, however, she turned around, her face breaking into an elated smile. "Jack," she cried, running towards him._

 _"We made it," he laughed, pulling her into his arms, relishing how good it felt to hold her again. This was the moment he'd waited for…but it quickly disappeared. As quickly as Elizabeth had made it into his arms, she and the schoolhouse were gone—vanished from sight. Now, he only heard a voice in the darkness…_

"Mountie?" The words floated in Jack's mind, drifting in from somewhere far away. _That didn't sound like Elizabeth._

"Mountie, can you hear me?" The voice was sounding closer. Jack worked to open his eyes to see who was speaking, but they weren't cooperating; it was as if each one weighed a thousand pounds and was glued shut. He groaned in the effort, as throbbing pain emanated from his head. _What was going on?_

"I think he's coming around," he heard a man's rasping voice say, then felt the softness of a warm, damp cloth on his forehead.

Memories began to resurface: The bear. His horse's vehement reaction. His bleeding head. Now it was all coming back. He had only been dreaming, he realized with bitter disappointment. He wasn't in Hope Valley; he didn't have Elizabeth with him. No. He was in his cabin, lying in his bed…How long had he been like this? Who was here with him? The realization made him struggle more desperately to open his eyes, but as soon as he succeeded, the light forced them immediately shut.

"Constable?"

Jack turned his head to the voice and tried once again to pry open his seemingly cemented eyelids to see the man speaking to him. Finally, they opened, and the voice's owner came into focus: It was Mr. Johnson—the drunkard. He had unkempt, matted brown hair, but was balding in front, a long beard hung from his chin that looked like it hadn't seen soap and water ever before. His eyes were dark and angry, staring with contempt at the Mountie before him.

"Well, you're alive," he observed drily.

"Were you hoping I wouldn't be?" Jack asked, fireworks popping before his eyes. He squeezed them shut in a blink, trying to adjust.

The only reply was a grunt, as a small pair of hands reached out to remove the wet cloth from his forehead.

The Johnsons' ten-year-old daughter shyly smiled at Jack, her task complete.

He weakly smiled back, "Thank you."

She quickly nodded and turned away, looking at her father for approval.

Mr. Johnson frowned and tilted his head, directing her to step behind him.

"How did you know to come check on me?" Jack mumbled, his mind still fuzzy.

"Me and Emma was huntin' and found your horse. Scared off the deer we had in our sights," Mr. Johnson replied gruffly with a scowl. "We brought the horse back and tied it up. I was gonna leave, but Emma, she pitched a fit that we check on you. Thought you might be hurt."

"How long have you been here?" Jack asked.

"Just got here a few minutes ago. You felt so cold that Emma got the warm cloth and some blankets. Then you came around," he paused. "How'd this happen anyway?"

Jack tried to sit up and winced, immediately beginning to see stars. He felt so weak. Of all people to find him, it _would_ be this man. But he tried to make eye contact with the little girl; he had a lot to thank her for. She, however, remained in the shadow of her father. Jack scowled in concern, wishing he could do more to help his young rescuer in return. He hated to think about what kind of life she and her siblings led. These thoughts were interrupted, however, by Mr. Johnson's harsh voice.

"Did you hear me?" the man yelled.

Jack looked back at him and sighed. "I got thrown from my horse and hit my head in the woods. I made it home, but I lost quite a bit of blood. Between that, the force of the impact, and having to walk, I must have passed out."

Mr. Johnson laughed at this. "I thought Mounties were supposed to be tough," he said.

"Sorry to disappoint, but we _are_ human," he responded, unable to contain his sarcasm.

"Just nosy humans who don't do no real work," Mr. Johnson spat.

Jack paused, restraining himself. If he wasn't in this weakened condition, he hated to think what he would do to this man right now. He gritted his teeth, "I do appreciate you returning my horse and checking on me, but I don't have to listen to insults. And my experience with people who criticize my line of work generally means they have something to hide."

Mr. Johnson stood, grabbing his gun, glaring down at Jack. "I know what you think of me, but you can't prove nothin'," he hissed. Seizing Emma's arm, he pulled her towards the door. She looked back at Jack, fear in her eyes.

Jack had never felt more helpless in his life, watching the little green-eyed face disappear beyond the door that slammed behind her.

He had to think. What could he do?

Trying to stand only worsened the light-headedness, but Jack forced himself up. He had his horse now. He would ride out tonight and teach that man a lesson. But as soon as the thought entered his mind, he discounted it. No, going out there right now would do no one any good.

But, there had to be some way he could help. Jack racked his brain for possibilities, but there really was no good option. The only possible plan he could come up with was a long shot. But after what that little girl had done for him today, he had to at least try. Tomorrow he'd put the plan into action.

* * *

After eating a couple of meals and a good night's rest, Jack was amazed at how much more strength he had when he awakened the next morning. He reached for the cut on his head, which was still very tender; no doubt he would have a permanent scar, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He had more pressing things to worry about anyway.

Tonight was the night he would try to bring Mr. Johnson to justice, but in the meantime there were plenty of other things that needed to be done. After a couple of days out of commission, Jack had rounds to do, paperwork to complete, household chores to take care of. But amidst all of those things, Jack's thoughts kept drifting to what he was _going_ to do that night, rehearsing possible scenarios over and over in his mind.

As the time drew nearer to ride out to the Johnson farm, doubts began to creep in. What were the chances this would actually work? What if he ended up doing more harm than good? Would Elizabeth approve of him putting himself at risk like this? Whenever that last thought surfaced, Jack quickly focused on something else. He was doing his job, and he'd be careful. This story just wouldn't be making it into one of his letters.

Finally, as darkness settled in for the night, Jack slung his bag of supplies over his shoulder, grabbed his gun and coat, and mounted his horse, beginning the trek to the Johnson farm. Riding towards his destination, the night seemed eerily black and quiet. Clouds overshadowed the moon, making it difficult to find a clear path, even with a lantern.

As he approached the farm, Jack silently dismounted and tied up his horse to walk the remainder of the way. Creeping along, the cabin eventually came into sight. Quickly, Jack hid himself behind a large tree and sat down, pulling out his binoculars. All he could do now was wait and see if the right moment presented itself.

Sitting there with nothing to do, though, time seemed to drag on, and Jack wondered how long he'd been waiting; there was no way for him to tell. Instead, he had to entertain himself with his thoughts, which turned, as they often did, to his home and his wife. He wondered what she was doing right now. Probably eating dinner with Abigail in the café. He closed his eyes, imagining the scene in detail: The two of them laughing at what one of Elizabeth's students had done that day. Rip lazily sleeping beneath the table. He pictured the food and could almost taste Abigail's baked ham, sweet potatoes, and apple pie. What he wouldn't give for a slice of that right now.

The minutes continued to creep by, but all was quiet within the Johnson house. Jack sighed; this was going to be a complete waste of time. He had known there was only a remote possibility. Rising to leave, however, he suddenly heard raised voices. Jack instantly raised his binoculars and slinked closer to the house to give himself a better vantage point. Thankfully, there were no curtains in the windows to obstruct his view: There was Mr. Johnson, rage written all over his face, liquor bottle in hand. He was facing his oldest son, a young teenager, fear written in the boy's eyes as he looked up at his father.

Stepping a little closer to get a better look, Jack wished he could immediately intervene, but knew he had to wait. The key was to catch this man in the act. So he watched with disgust as Mr. Johnson continued to scream, his face turning red as his anger built. The son cowered and turned away from his father, only infuriating the man more. Promptly, he smacked the boy across the face as hard as he could, causing him to fall to the ground.

Now was the time to act. Running onto the porch, Jack pounded on the door. "Mr. Johnson, it's Constable Thornton. I know what you're doing. Open up." Immediately, the sounds of people running across the room, followed by a gun clicking could be heard.

Jack reached for his pistol and pounded on the door again. "Open up now, or I'll force my way in."

"Go ahead and try," Mr. Johnson yelled back, "This is _my_ house."

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. At this point, you're only creating more problems for yourself," Jack called out.

He could hear whispering and then a scream, as the drunkard was clearly now fighting against his family inside. It appeared they were going to have to do this the hard way: He was going to have to break down the door and rely on _his_ reflexes versus Mr. Johnson's drunken ones since the man obviously had a gun.

Jack stepped back, lifted his weapon, and kicked in the door as hard as he could. As it gave way, it revealed the man causing all of the trouble, gun in hand, pointed directly at the Mountie. With Jack's gun focused on his opponent, the two men were now at a standoff.

Jack tried again to reason with him, "Like I said, Mr. Johnson, you're only causing more problems for you and your family by doing this."

"He's right, Hank," his wife cried from the other side of the room, her four children surrounding her, all looking terrified, especially Emma.

"Just shut up," her husband yelled back, focusing on his target.

"You're drunk, Johnson. You're not thinking clearly. You wouldn't want to do something you'll regret later on. Think about those children watching you right now," Jack reasoned.

"Then get off my property before anything happens," came the reply.

"You know I can't do that. This has gone too far. I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." Jack took a step forward.

"That's not going to happen." The man clicked the safety once again, ready to fire.

"Pa, no!" a small voice cried, running towards him. Mr. Johnson reacted, glancing away for a split second, allowing Jack an opening to rush towards him.

Seeing the Mountie's approach, however, the gun fired, and Jack felt a sudden intense burning sensation in his left arm. Adrenaline pushing him forward despite the pain, Jack knocked the gun out of the drunkard's hand and punched him as hard as he could with his good arm. With two blows, the man staggered to the ground, passing out.

The same small voice now ran towards Jack. "You're hurt!" Emma cried.

Jack turned to see the little girl pointing up at his arm. He glanced down to see blood soaking through his uniform. Strangely, he felt very little now, except for a stinging sensation and lightheadedness. He was in shock.

"Let me help you," Mrs. Johnson exclaimed, rushing towards him, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, but we need to deal with your husband first unfortunately. Can you go get your neighbor?" Jack asked, clutching his arm, his heart racing.

She nodded and turned to her oldest son, "John, run over to Mr. Whitlock's place. Ask him to come." She then turned to Emma, "Find a cloth that I can tie around this arm. Hurry!"

Both children quickly nodded, going their separate ways.

She turned to Jack, "Now let me help you." Grabbing his good arm, Mrs. Johnson swiftly led the Mountie to the kitchen table, sitting him down and picking up the first thing she could find to press to the wound. "I'm so sorry," she cried. "Hank's a good man, but he turns into a different person when he drinks. That's started to happen more and more lately. He didn't mean to shoot you."

"I know he didn't," Jack reassured her, wincing from the pressure on his arm, "but your husband needs help. I think a few months in jail and away from liquor will be good for him."

Tears continued to pour down the woman's cheeks, but she nodded at Jack's words. Emma hurried into the room with the cloth, handing it to her mother and then clinging to her.

Jack tried to smile at the small child, imagining just how frightening the last few minutes must have been to a 10-year-old and her two younger siblings who were sitting in the corner, as far away from their father as possible. He just hoped the man didn't awaken anytime soon. "You've been very brave, Emma," he told her.

The girl turned pink and shook her head, blond curls swinging back and forth. She looked back at her father lying in the floor. "What's going to happen to my pa?" she asked.

"He's going to have to go away for a while, but hopefully he'll get better," Jack softly replied.

Emma nodded at this, continuing to stare at her father's form, seemingly trying to process what the Mountie had said.

Mrs. Johnson removed the bloodstained rag from Jack's arm. "We need to get this jacket off of you, so that I can get to where he shot you."

Jack immediately reached for the buttons with his good arm, trying to undo them. The woman leaned forward to help. Once the coat was off, she ripped the sleeve of his shirt and tied the cloth as a tourniquet above the wound.

"You seem to know what you're doing," Jack remarked.

"Unfortunately, I've had some experience. Don't ask," she said intensely, then looked more closely at where the bullet had entered. "I'm going to have to clean this and then try to get the bullet out. I'm afraid this is going to be quite painful," she lamented.

"Do what you have to," Jack replied, just grateful he had someone to help him. His arm was beginning to burn intensely, the initial shock of the injury wearing off.

He watched Mrs. Johnson turn to her kitchen and find a small knife and alcohol. He took a deep breath; he'd endured worse.

Emma sat down next to him, worry written on her face as she watched her mother. He wished he knew what he could do to reassure this girl who'd saved him twice now; Elizabeth would have the perfect words. What he wouldn't give to have _her_ with him right now.

Jack was distracted from this thought, however, when Mrs. Johnson took the alcohol soaked rag and began to clean the wound. He tilted his head back, gritting his teeth in pain. Then came the knife…He involuntarily groaned as what could only be described as fire entered his arm. "I'm so, so sorry," he heard the woman cry. "I'm trying….I think I see it. Yes…there it is," she exclaimed.

Jack opened his watering eyes to see her holding a small bullet in her fingers. He sighed in relief, although his arm felt no better. Jack tried very hard not to pass out as the woman continued to clean the wound and then stitch it. As she was finishing, the door opened and Mr. Whitlock ran into the room, carrying a gun, followed by John.

"Constable Thornton, I heard what happened," he exclaimed, looking down at the unconscious figure before him. "What can I do?"

Through clenched teeth, Jack replied, "We need to find a place to keep him locked up until I can escort him to Grande Prairie for a trial."

Mr. Whitlock nodded. "I'll take care of it," he said and promptly worked with the teenage boy to lift his father's unconscious form. At the movement, Mr. Johnson stirred, but the alcohol helped keep him subdued for now.

As they left, Jack turned to see the man's wife still shedding a few tears as she put the final bandage on his arm. He knew that what he'd just done had temporarily made her life harder, but he hoped that in the long run it was for the best.

As much concern as he felt, at this point though, exhaustion and pain was overtaking every other thought in his head. Seeming to read his expression, Emma stepped up to him, "Why don't you come lie down in my pa's bed?"

"No," Jack protested, "If you get me a blanket, I can sleep in the barn."

"Absolutely not," Mrs. Johnson exclaimed. "You're in no condition for that. And if anyone owes you, it's us."

Too drained to even respond, Jack allowed both the woman and the girl to help support and lead him to the only other room in the house. As Jack lay down, his entire body ached. He took deep breaths, willing himself to calm down and to cope with the pain.

As if the physical pain wasn't enough, he couldn't help but feel anxious. He wasn't one to start letting doubts creep in, but Jack had never been more tempted than he was now. Worry seemed to fill him—about his arm, about how he was going to travel home now, about how he would deal with Mr. Johnson, about his horse he suddenly realized was still tied up on the road. He shut his eyes, offering a silent prayer to help him and this family get through this ordeal. He hoped some sleep would allow him to see more clearly how things could possibly work out.


	18. Chapter 18: Comings and Goings

Chapter 18

 _May 13, 1916_

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I've almost survived day five since my injury, but I must say that I have never been so tired of four walls in my life as I am of the ones in this cabin. I honestly wonder sometimes if I'm going insane. I guess I'm just not used to having so little to do._

 _It's funny: There's been no doctor to tell me to stay at home and rest, but apparently the entire community has taken that role upon themselves. News of my injury has officially made it to every person who lives within a thirty-mile radius. Most of them visited the day after I came home, bringing meals and offering their support. Really, though, I think most of them just wanted more details of the incident to spread around town._

 _Everyone has been insistent that I take this time to recuperate at home. And while I am still not quite myself, my arm does feel like it's improving a little. Now that the visits have mostly tapered off, though, the only things I have to occupy my time are drawing and reading the two books I brought with me—the latest Sherlock Holmes and the Bible. The mystery of the first was solved four readings ago, and while the Bible should never get old, you can only read that so much at a time. Not to mention, I've discovered that turning pages without the use of one arm is quite tedious._

 _Thankfully, I've had three very faithful visitors who come every day—Mrs. Johnson, Emma, and Mr. Whitlock. The latter reports in on how the prisoner is faring, which sounds anything but good. He's already having some severe withdrawals from his liquor supply, and it sounds like that man is doing everything he can to manipulate his jailers to let him go. I'm certainly grateful there are trustworthy men in this town willing to put up with his antics in order to enforce the law._

 _The two Johnson ladies have been dedicated nurses, changing the bandages on my wound and making sure I have everything that I need. Emma is starting to warm up to me more; she'll answer my questions and grin when I gently tease her. Whenever they come, that's my goal—to get that little girl to smile. It makes my day. Here's a thought: If we have a little girl, what do you think of naming her Emma?_

 _Elizabeth, sitting here in this cabin, I've had too much time to think about and miss you. I do understand now more than ever why most Mounties don't have wives. But at the same time, I wouldn't trade having a family for anything else. Every day away from you has reminded me that you are the best thing in my life._

 _This whole situation with me getting shot has been worrisome in many ways—mainly imagining what you'll say when you hear about it. In the present though, I'm much more concerned about the fact that I have no replacement yet, and the snow won't be sufficiently melted for at least another week. That means I won't be home when I said I would. And knowing you like I do, you'll start worrying the second I'm late. I hate to think about the torture I'm going to be putting you through wondering where I am, especially in your condition. I do promise, however, that the second this new Mountie shows up, the snow is clear, and my arm is in usable condition, I will be on my way back to you._

 _All my love,_

 _Jack_

As Jack signed his name, a knock at the door startled him. It was almost dark and had been raining for the last hour. All three of his regular visitors had come and gone long ago. Hoping this wasn't an official visit, Jack quickly rose and hurried to answer it.

Opening the door, he immediately realized this _was_ an official visit, but a long-anticipated one—two men in red uniforms were standing on the doorstep side by side.

"Constable Thornton?" one of them asked. He was tall and thin with blonde hair and appeared to be very young, no more than twenty-two or twenty-three.

"Yes, come in," Jack said, ushering them inside.

The young Mountie extended his hand, "Constable William Campbell."

Jack offered his good arm and nodded.

The other Mountie, who appeared older, more like he was in his fifties, reached out his hand as well, "Constable Martin Tremblay."

"Nice to meet you both. I must say the sight of some fellow officers is a very welcome one."

"I'll bet," Campbell responded. "I hear there isn't even any mail service out here, so you've had no contact for some time."

"That's right," Jack said, noticing the puddles that were forming around the Mounties. "Why don't you come over here by the fire and dry off a little bit."

"Thank you," Tremblay responded, as both men sat down and removed their hats.

Jack pulled up a chair to join them. "So I assume one of you is here to take my place?" he asked.

Campbell nodded, "I am."

"Is this your first assignment?" Jack asked.

Campbell's eyes widened, "How can you tell?"

Jack laughed, "It was a guess; you just seem very young."

Tremblay chuckled as well, "I miss that youthful energy and eagerness about an assignment. You remember how that felt?"

"Most definitely," Jack smiled at the recollection. "I don't think this particular post is what I dreamt of back then, or now for that matter, but you have to start somewhere," he said, looking over at the new Mountie.

Campbell nodded, "That's fine with me. And judging from your arm there, my assignment here might see more action than I thought." He paused before asking, "What happened?"

Jack looked down at his arm in the sling, "Oh this? It was nothing," he smirked, trying not to laugh. "I just got attacked by a bear and was then shot at by a gang riding through. There were six of them, but I took them all down."

Campbell opened his mouth in surprise. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Jack paused for a moment before bursting into laughter, along with Tremblay. He shook his head, "No, although I _could_ tell you a story about a bear."

The new Mountie chuckled, "I don't think I want to hear that one. What really happened though?"

"I was shot by a drunken man a few days ago," Jack explained.

"Where's the man?" Campbell asked.

"He's currently being held in a nearby cellar since there's no jail. As soon as I can, I'm escorting him to Grande Prairie for trial."

Tremblay looked up in surprise, "Grande Prairie is right on my way to Valleyview. I just traveled this far with Campbell since it was on my route. If you need me to, I can escort the prisoner."

Jack couldn't believe his luck. "I would appreciate that. I'll fill out the paperwork and assemble the testimonies I've collected for you to take."

Tremblay nodded, "Why did he shoot you?"

"I confronted him when he was physically assaulting one of his children. It's a situation that's been going on for a long time, as well as his addiction to alcohol. In the heat of the moment, he pulled out his gun and it went off when one of his children screamed."

"Well it sounds like they're better off without him for a while then," Campbell replied.

Jack nodded, "I hope so. But I also hope the separation can help him become the man his family needs when he returns. I think having to face the consequences of his actions will help him see how he can do that."

"Well with your testimony and the others you've gathered, I'm sure he'll have no choice but to face the consequences," Tremblay responded.

All the men were quiet for a moment, absorbed in their own thoughts, before Campbell turned to Jack, "Where are you headed after this post? Do you have a new assignment?"

Jack shook his head, "No, this was just a temporary job. I'm returning to my post in a lumber town about three-hundred miles from here—Hope Valley."

"You've got quite a journey then," Campbell remarked.

"Yes, and I'm eager to get going. I've been gone for four months, and my wife is expecting our first child," Jack explained.

"Congratulations," Tremblay said, grinning. "I'm sure you _are_ anxious to get home then. I assume being out here, you haven't been able to communicate with her at all?"

"No," Jack confirmed, "I'm sure she would appreciate some news. Maybe you could send her a telegram once you get to Grande Prairie? On my route, I won't be going through any cities big enough to send one. Not to mention, I can't leave yet with my arm and the snow still too deep along the pass I have to take."

Tremblay nodded, "Just give me the information of where to send it."

Campbell interjected, "I haven't met any other Mounties who are married. They highly discouraged it at the academy. Don't you find that difficult?"

"It's challenging," Jack agreed. "I must admit that before I met my wife, I took the academy's view. But, that all changed when I met her. She's worth it." He smiled.

"You're fortunate," Tremblay replied. "I think back and can't help but sometimes wonder if I made a mistake in that department. I love being a Mountie, but the older I get, the more I realize that there's more to life than just your career."

"You're right about that," Jack said, looking over at Campbell. He hoped he was listening.

* * *

The following day, Constable Tremblay rode out of town with Mr. Johnson handcuffed, trailing on another horse behind him. The rest of the Johnson family had come to tell him goodbye, and Jack was pleased to see their husband and father show at least a little emotion when leaving his family. While he could see how difficult it was for everyone, it gave Jack encouragement that maybe the man really could change.

Jack approached him before they left. "I hope things go well," Jack said, looking up at the prisoner atop his horse.

Mr. Johnson grunted, hardening his eyes, "Ha. I'm sure you do. I hope you're satisfied with what's happened."

"No, I'm not," Jack replied, warranting a look of surprise from the man. "I take no pleasure in splitting up a family. But I'll be satisfied when I see that you've actually changed and become the husband and father your family needs."

Jack saw the man's eyes soften a little, as he looked down at him, now seeming to actually be listening to what was said.

Jack continued, "Mr. Johnson, I firmly believe that you can still do good things with your life. You have a wonderful family who love you very much. Try to become the man they deserve."

Mr. Johnson didn't say anything, but gave a subtle nod, then quickly looked away.

As he watched them leave, Jack prayed that his message would truly be taken to heart. He'd done all he could at this point; he hoped it was enough. Just as he also hoped that it wouldn't be much longer before _he_ could be riding out of this town himself. With that thought, Jack flexed his arm, willing it to heal faster. That day could not come soon enough.

* * *

 _The man skulked along the corridor of the abandoned house, dangling a dim lantern in front of him. Finally he saw it—a smudge of blood along the windowsill. This was what he'd been looking for; he had to be close._

Elizabeth abruptly closed the book. This was _not_ what she was looking for tonight. Sighing, she set the book she'd taken from Jack's collection aside on her nightstand. She would stick to reading murder mysteries when he was around. They were _his_ favorite anyway.

Leaning back into the comfort of the pillows on her bed, Elizabeth closed her eyes to relax. With it getting close to her husband's projected arrival, she'd started working on their home after school to fix things up. Although she'd periodically checked on the place the entire time Jack had been gone, it was amazing how much cleaning needed to be done after four short months. Yet, Elizabeth somehow found herself not minding the laborious job one bit. Instead, excitement filled her as she worked, imagining the upcoming day when she could finally return to her real home for good.

Getting so caught up in her work, she'd lost track of time today and had overdone it a little bit. She had been so exhausted when she'd gotten back to the cafe, she'd come up to bed right after dinner to read and relax. But _that_ book certainly wasn't relaxing.

With nothing else to do, she turned out the light, closed her eyes, and leaned back once more into her pillow, putting a hand to her growing midsection. The baby moved constantly these days, which was comforting most of the time, but Elizabeth wished the little feet and arms would take a break when it was time to sleep. She took a deep breath and rubbed her hand where she felt the movement, hoping that might calm the baby down.

Just as she was feeling more relaxed, Abigail suddenly rushed into the room not even pausing to knock. Elizabeth jerked up and reached over to rekindle her light. "Abigail, what's going on?" she asked in confusion.

Before Abigail could respond, Elizabeth noticed the paper in her hand and a look of concern on her friend's face. "Ned just brought you this telegram," she said.

Heart immediately racing, Elizabeth knew this couldn't be good news based on Abigail's expression. "Just tell me what it says before I start thinking the worst," she pleaded.

Abigail paused, then read: _Constable Thornton wounded, but recovering. Stop. New Mountie in place. Stop. Will travel home as soon as he's able._

A knot of dread immediately formed in Elizabeth's stomach. What did they mean "wounded"? A million possibilities flooded her mind. She looked up at Abigail. "That's all? No mention of what happened or how badly he was wounded or how long his recovery might be?" she cried, her voice rising higher with each question.

Abigail shook her head, "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I know this just adds to your worries, but at least it does say he _is_ recovering and implies that there's no doubt he'll be able to travel home."

Elizabeth sighed. That wasn't comforting at all. All she could think about was that her husband was wounded, and she had no idea how bad it was. "I don't think I can take not knowing more than what's on that page," she exclaimed. "What kind of wound did he sustain? How did it happen? Will he even be recovered in time to be home when the baby comes?" She paused, sick with worry and frustration. "Abigail, does it say who sent that? Where was it sent from?"

Abigail looked down at the paper, "It just says Grande Prairie, Canada."

Elizabeth rushed out of bed, "We have to contact them back. They have more questions to answer." Quickly, she grabbed her discarded dress draped across her vanity chair and turned back to Abigail. "Give me five minutes to get dressed. Then you and I are going back over to Ned's."

Abigail nodded, "I think that's a good idea. I'm ready when you are."

True to her word, Abigail was wearing her coat when Elizabeth descended the stairs a few minutes later, and the two women quickly headed across the street. A turmoil of feelings enveloped Elizabeth—hope that she would get the answers she needed, fear of what those answers might be, worry about Jack and what he could be going through at this very moment. All she knew is she had to remain calm for now and hope for the best. Otherwise, she'd fall apart.

Approaching the store, all was dark, but Elizabeth firmly pounded on the door. "Mr. Yost," she called. He was obviously closed, but she couldn't wait until tomorrow; she needed answers tonight. Soon, a light appeared, and the merchant opened the door.

"Mrs. Thornton, Mrs. Stanton, come in," he said in surprise, stepping aside to allow the women entrance.

"Mr. Yost, I know you're closed, but after receiving that telegram, I can't wait until morning. I need to contact Grande Prairie and ask a few questions."

Nodding, Ned moved to the counter, grabbing a pencil and his notepad. "I'll send it, but just realize that a response might take some time. They'll have to track down the sender, and some telegraph operators might not feel inclined to do that until tomorrow."

Elizabeth sighed. She felt so helpless at the mercy of so many others to get the answers she needed in order to maintain her sanity.

"We understand," Abigail said, glancing at Elizabeth and seeming to detect her discouragement. "Go ahead, Elizabeth," she encouraged.

Elizabeth nodded and began her dictation, "Request further details about Constable Thornton. How was he wounded? How long will recovery take? Immediate response requested." She stopped, frustrated at how limited a telegram was. There was _so_ much more she wanted to say.

"I'll send this immediately and bring a response the second one comes in," Ned said.

"Thank you, Mr. Yost," Elizabeth replied.

He nodded, adding, "And Mrs. Thornton, I hope it's good news. We all deeply care about Jack."

Elizabeth weakly smiled, "I appreciate that."

As they stepped back into the street, Abigail put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, "Ned is absolutely right, and I feel at peace about this Elizabeth. I think Jack's alright."

"I wish _I_ could feel that peace. I just want him home, Abigail; I want to see for myself that he's okay."

"I know, and I have faith that you'll have that soon," Abigail said, as they walked up the steps to the café.

Elizabeth nodded, wishing she had that kind of faith. She tried so hard, but she felt like she was being tested to her breaking point. Every time she started to feel like things would work out, something like this happened.

Wide awake now, but wanting to be alone, Elizabeth took a cup of tea upstairs and picked up her Bible, trying to find something there to quell her anxieties. When the baby started to squirm around again, however, Elizabeth set the book down and gave in to her emotions, tears falling from her eyes.

Why did this have to happen? Here she was with this new life inside of her, experiencing something so incredible, and she wanted her husband here to experience this with her. This was his child, too. Through the difficulties of this pregnancy and her teaching and her family, what had kept her going was knowing her husband would be back—that they would finish this journey together. She _couldn't_ have this baby without him here.

Gulping to subdue her tears, Elizabeth glanced back down at her Bible and turned to one of her favorite verses: "Peace I leave with you, my peace I give unto you…Let not your heart be troubled, neither let it be afraid."

That was _exactly_ what she needed. She read it again, letting the words sink in. She wasn't alone; she knew that.

Leaning back and closing her eyes, she offered what must have been her thousandth prayer since this ordeal began pleading for Jack's safety and the strength to get through this. When she was finished, Elizabeth _did_ feel some better, though she couldn't help but still focus her thoughts on the telegram she hoped would be delivered at any moment. It never came, however, and Elizabeth eventually drifted into a fitful night's sleep.

* * *

The next day dawned brightly, and Elizabeth did feel a little better after getting what little rest she had. Her nerves were still on edge, however, anticipating more news about Jack. Anxiously, Elizabeth ate her breakfast, glancing over her shoulder every five seconds expecting Mr. Yost to arrive. But as she finished eating and headed to school, Elizabeth began to resign herself to a possible reality-no response might be coming and she might have to endure the suspense, as torturous as that would be.

Walking down Main Street, though, she heard Mr. Yost calling her name. Immediately she turned around and hurried toward him, seeing that he held another telegram. This was what she had been waiting for. However, his expression appeared solemn, causing Elizabeth's heart to sink.

"Not good news, I take it," said Elizabeth.

He shook his head, handing her the paper, "I'm sorry."

She looked down to read, _Unable to contact sender. No longer in town._

Frustration seethed through her, as Elizabeth exclaimed, "How could the sender be gone in that amount of time? They couldn't have left last night, which means if they'd acted on the telegram the second it came in, I could have gotten my answers!"

"I know," Ned commiserated. "I was afraid of that, but the first telegram _did_ say Jack was recovering. At least you know he'll be okay."

Elizabeth sighed and nodded, almost in defeat. Yes, it was reassuring to know that he was recovering, but now she had no timeline. No way of knowing how serious it was or _when_ she'd see her husband again. Just when she'd thought the waiting was almost over, now she felt like it was only beginning. And her patience was wearing _very_ thin.


	19. Chapter 19: The Homecoming

Elizabeth stepped back from her project and tilted her head, analyzing its position. _Not quite right_ , she thought, moving to adjust it once again.

This morning she was hanging a newly framed picture in her house. Even though school was where she _should_ be by now, she hadn't been able to wait when she'd seen the final product. A couple of months ago, she'd gone through Jack's paintings and chosen her favorite—a landscape of Hope Valley—and sent it away to have it framed. She couldn't have been happier with the way it turned out. The church was at the center with the pond to the side. Elizabeth loved the way Jack had captured the lighting. The sun was setting, a reddish-orange glow illuminating the church's steeple and pond. To her, it looked almost as if heaven was shining a spotlight directly on them.

Besides its beauty, Elizabeth loved this picture even more because it represented so many memories for her, not only of teaching, but of her relationship with Jack—canoe rides, New Year's Eve celebrations, their wedding, the countless days he'd come to walk her home. Elizabeth smiled as she thought back further to the first time Jack had shown her the building; he'd tried so hard to be modest, but it was obvious how hard he'd worked to please her with his efforts. In that moment, she'd known—she loved him. And she hadn't stopped since, despite a few bumps along the way.

Glancing around the rest of her living room, Elizabeth sighed, longing for the day she could live here again. She'd been coming more often ever since the telegram three weeks ago. It was like she needed a stronger connection to her husband, and this was where she felt it most. She glanced towards the door and smiled at Rip napping peacefully on the rug. He felt it, too. They both just needed Jack to walk through that door right now—but no Jack was appearing.

Trying not to dwell on _that_ thought a second longer, Elizabeth hurriedly bent down to pick up her things to leave. That, however, was no longer a simple task. Elizabeth giggled, realizing how ridiculous she must look. At this point, she felt like a miniature whale and dreaded to think what she was going to look like by the time this baby made its appearance.

Finally managing to gather her things, she turned to Rip, "Stay here, boy, and I'll come get you after school." The dog lethargically remained in place, ignoring her remark, which was what he'd done the majority of the time since his owner left. She did, however, hear him whine as she closed the door.

Wishing she had time to comfort the poor creature, Elizabeth scurried out and made her way to the very building she'd been daydreaming of earlier. It was the last week of school, and the question on her mind was still whether she would be returning next year. Everyone had been very understanding waiting for her decision, especially with the news about Jack's injury, which had spread around town like wildfire. But she knew people were discussing the situation behind her back, speculating about whom they could possibly get for a new teacher. To Elizabeth, thinking about someone else teaching in this place felt like someone stabbing her with a knife; it was unbearable.

Quickly, she tried to force her mind to something else, realizing how often she was doing that recently. It was like every thought these days had to be suppressed because it only increased her stress. With each passing day since the telegram, she'd felt her anxiety mounting, trying _not_ to hope that she'd hear anything, but feeling bitter disappointment when she never did. If that wasn't enough, people were constantly approaching her at the café or around town to ask if she'd heard anything, sympathy written in their eyes. It was becoming insufferable. The only thing that alleviated the situation was being at school, and after this week, she wouldn't even have that.

Feeling discouraged, Elizabeth approached her desk and spread out her materials for the day. She looked up to see her students filtering in, which instantly managed to bring a smile to her lips. "Good morning, children," she said brightly.

True to what she'd just been thinking, simply seeing these kids' faces made her feel better. If there was _any_ chance these were her final days with them, she was determined to make the most of each one: Today was going to be a good day in spite of all her worries. And with that resolve, she began teaching.

* * *

The sun was at its peak—full noon—as Jack approached his destination. Hope Valley. After what seemed an eternity, there it finally was: Main Street, the row houses, the church and schoolhouse. From the top of the hill, he could even make out the home he and Elizabeth shared. It was just like his dream, only this time it was real. He laughed, unable to contain his relief and excitement—he was home.

Picking up his speed, Jack knew what his first stop would be; he'd thought of nothing else the entire way home. Yet having been on the road the better part of two weeks, Jack also knew what he must look like. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and a trickle of sweat ran down his neck from the heat. He considered going home first to clean himself up. But now that he was this close, he really didn't care—all he wanted was to see Elizabeth, to know she was alright.

As he drew nearer, Jack realized that he might be delayed from seeing Elizabeth if he went through town. People would immediately notice his arrival and stop to talk. With that realization, he turned Sergeant away from Main Street and decided to go around it. Maybe this way he could make it to his wife before the rest of Hope Valley's residents. Moving forward, Jack _did_ , however, have to pass the back of the lumber mill, which appeared quite busy. Keeping his head down, Jack was almost past it when he heard a shout across the lumberyard, "Jack!"

There was no doubt he knew _that_ voice. Jack turned to see the owner of the mill himself running toward him. "Lee," Jack exclaimed, dismounting his horse, "It's wonderful to see you again my friend." And Jack sincerely meant it. Right now though, he was just a little more anxious to see someone else.

"You have no idea how wonderful it is to see you, " Lee smiled as he made it to the Mountie, pounding him on the back. "And you look like you've completely recovered. That's a relief."

Jack looked at Lee in confusion. "I have, but how did you know about that?" he asked.

"The telegram Elizabeth received. It said you'd been injured and wouldn't be able to travel back until you were recovered."

"When did it come?"

"About three weeks ago," Lee said, noticing the worry now on his friend's face.

 _Poor Elizabeth_ , Jack thought, cursing himself for having not spelled out exactly what Tremblay should say when he sent the telegram. He'd been trying to put his wife's mind at rest, but had succeeded in only adding to her worries. "I was hoping Elizabeth wouldn't hear about my injury. How's she been?" he asked.

"Understandably worried about you," Lee replied. "But she's been holding up. You would have been proud to see how well she's handled you being gone, _and_ how she came through for me and Rosemary when our son was born."

"That's right," Jack exclaimed. "Congratulations! And it's a boy. I can't wait to meet him."

"Thank you. I'm sure you'll get your chance soon. Rosemary's favorite activity is showing that kid off," Lee laughed.

Jack smiled, but was processing the other part of what Lee had said, "What do you mean Elizabeth came through for you?"

"Oh, well the doctor was gone, so Abigail and Elizabeth delivered the baby."

"Elizabeth?" Jack questioned in disbelief. "Helped deliver Rosemary's baby?"

Lee chuckled, "Yes, she did." He looked toward the schoolhouse, "Have you seen her yet?"

Jack shook his head, "That's where I'm headed."

"Well don't let _me_ keep you. We can catch up later. You need to see your wife."

"Thank you, Lee," Jack said, remounting his horse. "Tell Rosemary I said hello."

Lee smiled, " I will. And welcome home again."

Jack grinned back, spurring his horse forward. _Elizabeth had helped deliver a baby._ He chuckled. That was one thing they apparently had in common from their time apart. He was sure, however, that wouldn't be the last surprise in store for him in hearing about what had happened in his absence.

* * *

 _What is the most important thing you learned at school this year? Why?_ Elizabeth wrote on the board. She turned to the class, "I want you all to really think about this question for a minute. In your notebook, jot down a list of things you might choose. Then, you're going to pick the one you like best and write a short essay explaining why you feel that lesson was important." She paused, letting her students process this for a minute and begin to write.

Patrick Harper raised his hand.

"Yes, Patrick?" Elizabeth asked.

"What if we can't think of anything?"

"You mean to tell me that after a whole year of lessons and practice, you can't think of anything you learned?" Elizabeth asked, narrowing her eyes teasingly. She smiled, "You might write about something we learned in science or something you learned how to do better, like writing essays or reading and understanding poetry. Or _maybe_ it's not something we studied, but a character trait you've developed, like being a better friend or learning to not give up when something gets hard. It's completely up to you." She walked towards his desk. "Does that help?" she asked.

He nodded, beginning to write. Elizabeth wandered around the room, glancing down at her other students' ideas. Each list was a collection of memories and brought her delight to see that these children remembered so much of what they had done. These types of activities were what made teaching a joy.

Resurfacing from her thoughts, she looked over and suddenly noticed Emily and Laura whispering as they glanced out the window. "Girls, you should be writing," she scolded, moving towards them. "What's going on?"

Emily looked up at her. "We think we saw someone out there," she explained.

"Saw someone? Was it a stranger?" Elizabeth asked, moving towards the window.

Both girls shook their head.

"Then who was it?" she asked.

Laura hesitated, "We're not sure, but we think…"

Her sentence was interrupted, however, as suddenly the door opened, revealing whom the girls had been seeing. "It _was_ Mountie Jack!" they both exclaimed excitedly.

Elizabeth froze for a moment, her heart suddenly racing, not fully trusting her eyes. But it _was_ him—standing in the doorway, red serge and hat, his dimpled smile she'd missed so much directed at her. Immediately, tears formed in her eyes—tears of happiness and relief. "Jack," she cried out, hurrying towards him, temporarily unaware of the audience of little eyes observing.

He took off his hat and quickly removed the space between them, taking her into his arms, embracing her as tightly as he could. "Elizabeth," he sighed, closing his eyes to relish this moment. Slowly, he pulled away, looking her up and down, his smile widening as he looked down at her stomach, tenderness in his eyes. Before he said anything else to her though, he glanced over at the rows of onlookers looking back at the couple and spoke to them. "Sorry kids, but I need to steal your teacher for a minute," he said, winking.

Everyone giggled, including Elizabeth amidst her tears, as he took his wife by the arm and pulled her outside, hurrying to a spot where no one could see them. Then, he lovingly cupped her face in his hands, and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "You are even more beautiful than I remembered," he sighed. "And I have missed you more than you could possibly imagine."

"I think my imagination is pretty accurate, and Jack, I _know_ I've looked more beautiful than I do right now," Elizabeth said.

But Jack shook his head, as he leaned forward and firmly pressed his lips to hers. She trembled, feeling the emotion being conveyed, as she returned the affection eagerly. Completely absorbed in the moment and wrapping her arms more tightly around her husband, Elizabeth lost all sense of time until suddenly she felt the baby kick and Jack pull away, looking down in surprise.

"Is that what I think it was?" he asked.

Elizabeth laughed, nodding, "I think that was someone trying to say hello to their father."

Jack put his hand where he'd felt the movement and was rewarded with another kick. His eyes widened, "That's amazing."

Elizabeth smiled, "I know. I've waited for you to be able to feel that for a long time." She put her arms back around Jack, "This has been the longest four months of my life. You have no idea how worried I've been about you, especially these last few weeks," she said, noting now how tired Jack looked.

He frowned, "I know. I heard about the telegram, and I'm _so_ sorry you had to go through that Elizabeth. I asked a Mountie passing through to send it to let you know I would be a little delayed, but I didn't want him telling you I'd been injured. I thought he'd realize that, but I guess an old bachelor doesn't think about how a wife will take things," Jack sighed.

"Apparently not. But I wasn't the only one who worried. This whole town has been asking me nonstop about you. She paused, "What _did_ happen though? How were you injured?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Jack asked, knowing what her response would be, but hoping for a different one.

"Jack," Elizabeth sighed in frustration.

"I was just making sure," he teased, then sighed before continuing, "If you must know, I was shot in the arm."

"Jack!" Elizabeth gasped. "You were _shot_?"

"It was nothing too serious," Jack reassured her, making a mental note to hide the letters that mentioned the bear and head injury incident based on her reaction to this news. "It's mostly healed now, although I probably will have a permanent scar, which you'll see soon enough," he quickly added, gracing her with his most charming smile.

"I know what you're doing, Jack Thornton," Elizabeth replied.

"And what is that?" he asked, narrowing his eyes mockingly.

"You're trying to make it sound less serious than it was and to distract me from feeling concern."

"You think I would try to manipulate you?" he asked, feigning shock.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, nodding.

He laughed, "No, I promise you, Elizabeth, it wasn't that serious. It was actually an accident in a way. I'll tell you more about it later. As a matter of fact, you can read about it in my letters that I promised I would write."

"I'm looking forward to that," she sighed, trying to calm down from Jack's news, wondering what else she would discover about his time away. She continued, "I wrote to you, too. Right now though, I feel like I have so much to tell you, I don't even know where to start. I guess the most important thing is that I'm just grateful you're alright. I prayed for you a thousand times. I think that was the only thing that got me through this."

"Me too," Jack responded, his expression turning serious. "I worried about you and the baby constantly; I guess I got a glimpse of what I put you through sometimes." He pulled Elizabeth into him, resting his chin on her head. He still couldn't believe he was _here_ , holding her in his arms. At the moment, he never wanted to let go.

They stayed like that for some time before Elizabeth lamented, "I have to get back to my students."

"Or you could just let them go home early," Jack suggested.

"Jack, I can't do that," she exclaimed.

"Of course you can. Everyone would completely understand," he argued. He paused when he saw Elizabeth begin to mull it over; she was easily wearing down. He grinned continuing, "Besides isn't school supposed to be over in just an hour?"

She nodded, looking at the building unsurely for a few seconds. "I suppose I could send them home. It _is_ only an hour."

"Wonderful, let's go tell them," Jack grabbed her hand.

Elizabeth laughed, still amazed that this was reality. She finally had her husband back. "I can see you're ready to go home," she said as they ascended the steps.

"I'm ready to be with _you_ ," he replied. "But I will say after two weeks on the road, a hot bath, a good meal, and a comfortable bed all sound heavenly as well."

"I think a shave is in order, too," Elizabeth added, reaching up to touch his stubbly beard with her free hand.

"You don't like it?" Jack teased.

Elizabeth only had time to purse her lips in disapproval, soliciting a chuckle from her husband, before he opened the door to return to the kids.

They were all out of their desks, scattered around the room giggling and playing when Jack and Elizabeth walked in. All eyes immediately turned to look at their teacher. Quickly silencing their snickers, they hurried back to their seats.

Elizabeth laughed, making her way to the front. "It's alright ladies and gentleman. I don't blame you for enjoying yourselves in my absence." She looked back at her husband, "With Mountie Jack's return, I'm going to give you a special treat today. Class is dismissed early. We'll finish our essays tomorrow."

The class erupted in cheers and hurried out the door without looking back, passing Jack as they exited.

Opal, however, stopped when she came to him. "Mountie Jack, what happened to you? I heard you were hurt," she asked in concern.

Jack smiled, "I did get hurt, but I'm better now. Thank you for asking."

She paused, seeming to be deep in thought before saying, "Mrs. Thornton missed you a lot. She was sad whenever she would talk about you, but now she'll be happy again. I'm glad you're back."

Jack squeezed her shoulder, "Thank you, Opal. I'm glad I am, too." He chuckled as he watched her leave. No wonder Elizabeth loved teaching.

He turned around to look at his wife as she made her way back to him. She reached out to grab his hand and looked up at him, her face radiating joy. "Alright, Constable. I believe we can go home," she said. Jack put his arm around her waist and headed outside. He was grateful they _both_ could be truly happy again like Opal had said.

* * *

As they approached their house on foot, Jack pulling his horse behind them, he turned to his wife grinning. "You know what this feels like?" he asked.

"What?"

"It feels like we're newlyweds again."

Elizabeth smiled, "Except we're three months away from becoming parents."

"It doesn't matter, I can still carry you over the threshold like I did then."

"Jack," Elizabeth exclaimed, "absolutely not. You don't realize how much I weigh now."

Jack rolled his eyes, ignoring his wife, as he opened the front door and effortlessly lifted her from the ground.

"Jack Thornton," Elizabeth shouted, but she couldn't contain her laughter as he carried her into the living room, quickly kissing her before setting her down.

Barks erupted from the home's other inhabitant in the corner who actually ran towards his master, something Elizabeth hadn't thought the dog was even capable of.

"Rip," Jack exclaimed, kneeling down to affectionately pat his head. "Oh boy, did you miss me?" The dog licked Jack's hand, panting and wagging his tail furiously. "I missed you, too," he laughed.

"That's the most life I've seen in that dog…ever," Elizabeth remarked, as Jack stood back up.

"His reaction would be even stronger if you had been away for four months," Jack joked.

"Very funny," she replied. "I gave up winning any popularity contests with him a long time ago."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around Elizabeth. "Well, I know one popularity contest where you're the clear winner." He kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear, "And I hope I _never_ have to leave you again."

"Me too," Elizabeth muttered before her words were cut off as Jack's lips descended on hers.


	20. Chapter 20: Catching Up

"Abigail, look who's home!" Elizabeth rushed inside the back door of the café, Jack's hand in hers, trailed closely by Rip, who hadn't let Jack out of his sight since his master's arrival.

Abigail came down the stairs, "Jack," she exclaimed, "I don't know when I've ever been happier or more relieved to see anyone back safely."

Jack smiled as he embraced her, "No one could be happier than I am, but thank you. It's wonderful to see you, Abigail."

"You don't seem very surprised, though," Elizabeth observed.

"Dottie Ramsay came in not long ago to tell me, so I was expecting you both," Abigail explained.

"Dottie Ramsay?" Elizabeth asked puzzled. "How did she know?"

Jack turned to her, "Well, Elizabeth, you did let twenty children leave school early because I was back."

"Oh, that's right. I'd already forgotten about that. I guess I haven't really been thinking about that for the last couple of hours," Elizabeth grinned up at him.

Jack chuckled, putting his arm around his wife as he looked down at her.

Abigail couldn't help but smile observing the two of them so contented with each other, especially after what she'd seen Elizabeth go through in Jack's absence. "Well, I suppose I just lost a houseguest," she declared.

Jack and Elizabeth looked back at her, snapping out of their momentary trance. "Yes, you're finally getting rid of me," Elizabeth said. "That's the main reason we came—to get my things."

"And a good meal," Jack quickly added.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips together, "Are you doubting my cooking skills again?"

"I'm doubting my patience," Jack retorted. "I'm already starving and do believe we have no food in the house, which means we'd have to go to the mercantile and then…"

"Alright, alright," Elizabeth cut him off. "I won't take offence. Truth be told," she added, " _I'm_ doubting my skills. I haven't cooked at all since you've been away. Abigail has spoiled me."

"It's like riding a bicycle," Abigail said, walking over to her pots and pans on the stove. "You can't forget how." She stirred something that smelled heavenly, steam rising from the concoction. "Why don't you two go upstairs and gather up your things, and I'll fix you a dinner for two to go."

"Oh Abigail, you don't have to go to all that trouble. We can eat it here," Elizabeth said.

"No, I think what you two deserve tonight is some privacy. If you eat it here, half the town will show up before it's all over to talk to Jack. They can do that later."

"Thank you," Jack said gratefully, as he headed up the stairs.

Elizabeth hurried over to Abigail, embracing her friend before joining him. "You're the best friend anyone could ask for, did you know that?" she asked. "You have no idea what a blessing you've been to me these months. I couldn't have gotten through them without you."

Abigail smiled, "I'm just glad I could help. It's going to feel pretty lonesome here without you."

"Well," Elizabeth started, a twinkle forming in her eye, "maybe soon you can have someone else move in _permanently_." She smiled smugly, quickly moving towards the stairs.

"Elizabeth," Abigail rolled her eyes. She looked over to see her friend disappear from sight, but could hear her giggling above. Abigail couldn't help but chuckle, too. Who knew? Maybe she would.

* * *

Later that evening after moving her things and Abigail's dinner, Elizabeth sat in front of a warm, crackling fire resting her head on her husband's shoulder, Rip at their feet. She thought back on the events of the day, amazed at how much things had changed so quickly. This morning she had forced herself not to dream of a moment like this. But now, she couldn't ever remember feeling more contented; there was, however, just one thing she still wanted to do. Lifting her head, she turned to Jack, whose eyes were closed. Elizabeth could tell he wasn't asleep though. "So, where are these letters you wrote?" she asked.

Jack opened his eyes quickly. "You want to read them _now_?" he asked.

"Of course I do. Aren't you anxious to read mine?" she questioned.

"Yes," Jack agreed, "I just thought you might be too tired."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I've been waiting for all of this for well over four months. Sleep can wait."

Jack chuckled and rose to grab his bag. "What if the baby's sleepy?" he teased, taking out a thick stack of papers.

"Believe me, that's not a problem. The baby is currently kicking and squirming around like it's ready to jump fences." She eagerly reached out to take the letters, grabbing her own from the coffee table to give him in exchange.

Jack took them, extending his other hand to her stomach to test Elizabeth's description. "I still can't get over this," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Doesn't that hurt?"

Elizabeth smiled at the awe and concern she saw in his face; she put her hand over his. "Not usually. It does sometimes keep me awake, though." She paused, as Jack sat down beside her. "What do you think it is, a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"Well from that kick, I would say boy, but I really have absolutely no idea. What do you think?"

"If you read my letters, you'll find out."

He glanced at the papers he now held, "When I was writing to you, I dreamt of when I would get to read these. It almost feels like Christmas."

"I think it's _better_ than Christmas," Elizabeth replied, as she cozied up next to Jack and excitedly began to read his first letter. Three minutes hadn't passed, however, before tears began to fall.

Jack glanced over at his wife to see her wiping at her eyes. He stifled a grin, pulling out his handkerchief and holding it out to her, "I guess I should have warned you—I'm pretty mushy in some of those."

Elizabeth looked up at him seriously, too distracted to recognize his jesting. "Jack, these are beautiful. I can't believe how dedicated you were to writing—you actually wrote on some of these days when you were in what only sounds like a nightmare getting to your post."

"I think it helped me remain sane," Jack admitted, watching Elizabeth dab at her eyes as she impatiently looked back at her reading. _If she was this affected with the first few…_

He looked back down at her letters and continued, frowning at the emotion conveyed. In her first letters, Jack could tell how discouraged Elizabeth had been. He knew part of it was the fact that she had been so sick. A mental image entered his mind as he read: Elizabeth lying in that bedroom above the café miserable and alone, crying herself to sleep. Guilt engulfed him; he should have been here for her.

Subconsciously, Jack reached over, putting his arm around his wife, pulling her into him and heard Elizabeth gasp. "You delivered a baby?" she exclaimed.

"Believe me, it was more intense than just about anything else I've had to do as a Mountie," he replied. "Speaking of which, I was told by Lee that you helped deliver a baby yourself," Jack added, suddenly recalling their conversation. "Do I get to read about that?"

Elizabeth looked up with a smile, "Read on." She quickly glanced back down and then back up, "I feel overloaded with information already. It's like I'm constantly torn between eagerness to see what you say next and a desire to talk to you about some of these things."

Jack laughed, "I know, but we could be here all night if we stop and talk about every little thing."

She nodded, immediately looking back down at the page, not needing any more encouragement to continue.

Chuckling at her eagerness, Jack followed suit.

And with that they continued reading, still unable to resist interrupting each other at certain points:

"So you think it's a girl?"

"We'll have to talk about your name list tomorrow."

"Jack, that is the sweetest thing I've ever read!"

"Your father was here?"

" _Charles_ was here?"

When Jack read about Elizabeth's father's change of heart, however, he had to completely stop his wife. "Elizabeth, this is unbelievable," he said.

"I know," she replied, smiling up at him. "But miraculously, I promise you it's true. I wish you could have seen my father playing ball with those boys."

"That makes two of us. The great William Thatcher in the Hope Valley schoolhouse. I also wish I could have seen you stand up to him _and_ Charles," Jack chuckled, picturing it in his mind, then slowly his expression turned more serious before continuing, "But Elizabeth, this really is amazing news about your father. That's something we've hoped and prayed for since we got married, especially you." He paused, trying to process this latest development. It would definitely take some getting used to; the person Elizabeth was describing in this letter was certainly not the William Thatcher Jack knew at all. "What did Charles say when he saw your father's change of attitude?" he asked curiously.

Elizabeth chuckled, "If there was one moment I wish you could have seen it's when my father firmly told Charles at the dinner table that night to stop criticizing you and Hope Valley. The look on his face was priceless. Let's just say that Charles didn't seem too sad to depart the next day."

"William Thornton standing up for his Mountie son-in-law. That's where I might have to see it to believe it," Jack said.

"Well, you might get your chance soon. My parents say they're coming back to Hope Valley to meet the baby after it's born."

Jack looked around at their home. "That would be good, but we're going to need more space for these upcoming arrivals, you know, _especially_ our new permanent arrival."

"We have some time," Elizabeth assured him, looking back down at where she was reading. She was definitely not easily distracted tonight.

"What part are you on now?" he asked.

"You just took something to the family where you think the father is abusive. I hope before I finish reading that you were able to do something about this. Those poor children."

Jack raised his eyebrows, "I think you'll be satisfied."

He looked back down at Elizabeth's letters to continue, but worried about the inevitable reaction that was coming when she got to the part about the bear and shooting.

However, as he resumed reading, it proved to be a good distraction: _Jack,_ _these last few months have been a huge test for me, as I'm sure they have for you. I know, though, that it's not the only test we'll weather in our married life, and that it's meant to make us stronger people. I know during this time I've been given strength and reassurance over and over again. Even when I wake up from yet another nightmare to rediscover I don't have you beside me, I get through it because I know I'm not really alone. I hope you're being blessed with that as well, and can't wait to welcome you home soon._

Jack's eyes were suspiciously shiny as he finished the last line. He glanced down at his wife, who was still poring over his letters and apparently crying once again over something he'd written. _What had he ever done to deserve this girl?_ Her strength and selflessness and love amazed him. He thought back to the first time he'd met her. What was it he'd called her? William Thatcher's princess? How wrong he'd been—something she'd proven time and time again.

Overwhelmed by his emotion, he leaned over and pushed a stray curl out of her face, kissing her temple softly.

Elizabeth turned toward him in surprise, smiling amidst her tears. "You must have liked something you just read," she said.

Jack nodded, "I've believed for some time that I had the best wife there is, but your letters confirm it."

"Jack," Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head, " _your_ letters are amazing. I'm the lucky one; I don't know of another woman who can say she has an entire stack of love letters from her husband. I'll treasure these forever."

"Me too," Jack said, unable to resist brushing his lips against hers before turning back to his reading.

Time continued to pass. Although Jack knew it was getting late, he couldn't seem to pull himself away from Elizabeth's writing, nor could his wife judging by her engrossed expression. Suddenly, he felt her tense beside him, and he braced himself for what he knew was coming.

"Jack Thornton!" she cried. "You almost got attacked by a bear? You split your head open?" She immediately dropped the letter and grabbed his head, turning it around to find the wound.

"Elizabeth, it's healed. I'm fine; I shouldn't have even mentioned it," Jack protested, as she ran her hands through his hair, her finger resting on the spot.

"Well, it certainly left a scar," Elizabeth retorted, rubbing her fingers over it.

Jack forced his head away to look back at her. "All it needed was a few stitches, but I didn't have an expert seamstress like you to do the job," he teased, hoping to alter the current scowl on his wife's face.

She bit her lower lip, obviously trying to contain the smile creeping up the corners of her mouth. "Well, it's too bad you didn't," she answered, working hard to maintain a serious tone, quickly turning back to her letters.

Jack reached over to take them, "I think that may be enough for tonight."

Elizabeth hurriedly snatched them up. "Absolutely not! I'm finding out what happens. What is it you don't want me to read about?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well, the shooting incident may be coming up…" Jack began.

"All the more reason to read on," Elizabeth said determinedly, resuming where she left off. Jack, however, was too distracted now to turn back to his own letters. Instead, he looked over his wife's shoulder to see the same thing she was.

"What an amazing little girl," she sighed, reading about Emma.

"Just wait. I'm sure you'll have a comment about her later," Jack muttered.

As he watched her read the entire story of Mr. Johnson and his injury, though, Jack was shocked Elizabeth didn't stop again until it got to the letter where he told her the man had been escorted to stand trial.

She set down the letters, looking up at him slowly. "Jack, I'm trying to process this. I know you may not see it this way, but you really unnecessarily put yourself at risk by going out to that farm. You had absolutely no obligation to do that, yet you still went even after I begged you to be careful before you left."

"Elizabeth, I…" Jack began.

"No, let me finish," she interjected. "You know that whenever it comes to your safety, I start feeling selfish. _However_ , even though you technically had no responsibility, I think you did the right thing, and I'm grateful that God used you to bless that family and still saw fit to keep you alive despite the danger. Because just like you said in this letter, I wouldn't trade being married to you and having your children for anything else in _my_ life."

Jack had nothing to say to that. Instead, he quickly erased the little space between them, pulling her towards him to _show_ her how much what she'd just said meant to him. The rest of their letters would have to wait until tomorrow—they had other things to catch up on, too.


	21. Chapter 21: To Teach or Not to Teach

**Sorry it's been a little longer since I posted! Can you believe tomorrow is the season premiere? So excited! Here's a new chapter to tide you over until then. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

Elizabeth awakened to the sound of birds chirping outside, sunlight peaking through the curtains. Groggily, she opened her eyes feeling completely disoriented. For a brief second, she was expecting to see her bedroom at the café, but as the room came into focus, the events of the previous day came flooding back.

 _She was home_. The realization filled her with happiness. Carefully and with great effort, thanks to her growing midsection, she rolled over on her other side to assure herself that Jack was really there. She wasn't disappointed: There he was breathing evenly beside her, his features relaxed in slumber. She couldn't contain the smile that came to her lips. This was how it was supposed to be.

As she watched her husband sleeping so peacefully, Elizabeth had to resist the urge to reach out to him. She knew how exhausted he must be after traveling for so long and staying up so late last night. And one thing she'd discovered early on in their marriage was that Jack was an _extremely_ light sleeper. It had taken a good month for him to adjust to the point where he didn't wake up every time she moved during the night. She, on the other hand, could usually sleep through just about anything—that is until he'd been away and she'd been pregnant.

But with Jack by her side, Elizabeth realized that she'd had no nightmares and had awakened only once during the night. Just another reason to add to her lengthy list of why she was grateful to have her husband back home. His letters last night being yet another. She still couldn't believe all she'd learned about Jack's time away, but even more so, how open he'd been with his feelings. It showed just how far their relationship had come over the years, and she'd never felt more loved by him in their entire courtship and marriage than she did after last night.

Sighing in contentment, Elizabeth glanced above Jack towards the window. The sun was rising; she would have to get up for school soon.

 _School_. Something they hadn't discussed yet. Two days from now, summer holidays would begin. She would need an answer for everyone of whether or not she was teaching next year: The thought was all it took to make her blood pressure begin to rise. However, Elizabeth was momentarily distracted from this thought as Jack stirred, opening his eyes.

"Good morning," she whispered.

He smiled sleepily as his eyes focused on Elizabeth. "Good morning," he replied, affectionately reaching out his hand to her face. "This is certainly a pleasant change from what I've been waking up to for the last several months," he said, pulling her towards him.

Elizabeth smiled, nestling her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "Well, I'm glad. Otherwise, I think I might start to worry about what you were doing up there."

Jack chuckled, "Believe me, the only person I woke up to was Mr. Johnson one time, and that was a little frightening."

"I can only imagine," Elizabeth laughed. "All I know is that last night was the best night's sleep I've gotten since you've been gone."

"That makes two of us," Jack replied. "You had nightmares a lot while I was gone, didn't you?"

Elizabeth nodded against his shoulder, "I controlled my worries about you for the most part during the day, but in my sleep it was impossible. That combined with being sick and worrying about the baby...it only makes sense I would have some nightmares."

Jack squeezed her tightly, rubbing her shoulder. "I'm sorry; I wish I could have been here for you. Thankfully, though, I'm back, and you can take one worry off of your list. Maybe we both can get some sleep for the next couple of months since I have a feeling we won't be getting much once this girl arrives." He reached down to touch her stomach.

"Oh, so it's for sure a girl now," she said.

"I think a mother's instincts shouldn't be discounted. If you think it is, then I do, too."

"We both could be very wrong," Elizabeth laughed. "But you're right that we should take advantage of this time while we can." She snuggled closer to him, savoring the moment and wishing she could stay like this much longer.

However, the moment was abruptly ended by a sudden, sharp ringing that made them both jump.

"My alarm clock," Elizabeth groaned, trying to shift as quickly as she could to turn it off.

"Since when do you use an alarm clock?" Jack yelled over the noise.

"Since I lost you as one," Elizabeth said, as she finally managed to silence it. "We got this as a wedding present, remember? We just never needed it with you around."

"Then why did you set it last night since I'm back?"

"I don't know—part habit, part paranoia that you were more exhausted after your trip and wouldn't wake up."

"Well, get out of the habit again, okay? That is an obnoxious way to wake up," Jack complained as he rolled out of bed, reaching for his pants.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She'd forgotten how the strangest things got on his nerves sometimes. "Don't worry," she replied sarcastically, "Besides, there are only two school days left after this, so then I can be lazy and sleep all I want." She stood up, grabbing her robe, and walking to her wardrobe to find a dress.

Jack turned to look at her, now putting on his shirt, "Speaking of which, we didn't get to talk about that last night. Have you made a decision about what you're going to do about next year?"

Elizabeth sighed. Although she knew it needed to be discussed and had been waiting for this opportunity, suddenly she _didn't_ want to talk about it at all. She realized now that she'd known what Jack would want; she just hadn't wanted to face it.

After all, what did _all_ husbands desire in a mother to their children? Someone who would stay at home with them—who would cook and clean and keep house—which was understandable, and part of Elizabeth wanted to be that type of person, especially to please Jack.

But the predominant half wanted something else— _she wanted to keep teaching—_ each day she realized that more and more. Was that selfish of her? She didn't think so, but she was afraid Jack would see it differently. She needed to prepare herself for this conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she said abruptly, more harshly than she had intended, as she resurfaced from her thoughts.

"Okay," Jack said, a quizzical expression on his face. He paused before adding, "It's just that from reading your letters last night, it sounded like you _did_. We need to talk about it soon, though."

"Jack," Elizabeth raised her voice, "I know. I'd just rather do it tonight when we have more time."

Jack nodded, "Of course. This is a big decision for you." He slipped his arms into his red serge jacket and crossed the room to stand behind his wife, who was now facing the mirror to get ready. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes through their reflection. "You don't need to stress over this on my account, Elizabeth. I'll support you whatever you decide."

Elizabeth sighed, turning around to face him. He knew her _so_ well. But no matter what he said to reassure her, she knew what he must want her decision to be. "Thank you. We'll discuss it tonight," she said, avoiding his gaze. Wanting to change the subject, she went on, "Why don't we have some breakfast before we have to get going?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, sensing she wasn't fully communicating with him, but seemed to decide to let it go. "How about this?" he asked, "You finish getting ready, and I'll cook us some ham and eggs."

Elizabeth scrunched her nose in disgust. "You know what sounds really amazing?" she asked.

"What?"

"One of Abigail's biscuits with fresh butter and honey, a blueberry scone, some strawberries, and a glass of lemonade."

"Lemonade for breakfast?" Jack asked dubiously.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, as if her food list were the most normal thing in the world. "That's what I've been having at the café the last few mornings, and it's been heavenly." She smiled, "You'll have to get used to my cravings. I've been spoiled living in a restaurant where I could basically eat whatever I wanted when I wanted."

"That _might_ not be the best thing for your waistline, though," Jack said. "I think it's probably good you no longer have that option." He smiled.

"Jack," Elizabeth swatted him, "I'll eat whatever I want, thank you very much. I'm eating for two now, remember?"

"By all means," Jack said, "But can you and the baby settle for ham and eggs this morning since it's all we have?"

"I suppose," Elizabeth sighed.

"I appreciate you both making the sacrifice," Jack laughed, his voice drenched with sarcasm, as he walked into the kitchen to begin cooking.

* * *

Soon they were seated eating breakfast, Elizabeth shoveling the food into her mouth, realizing she was now running late. In between bites, she asked Jack, "What time do you think you'll be home tonight?"

He sipped his coffee, "I don't know. I have a feeling I'm going to have a ton of paperwork and catching up to do after my absence. I haven't spoken with Lee about how things went yet either."

"Well, from what I heard, there were only a couple of minor crimes—petty theft and a saloon fight. A Mountie came through once to deal with the theft charge. The criminal was a man new to town, and he paid a hefty fine and then left. We really were blessed that nothing more serious happened," Elizabeth explained.

"At least nothing serious where someone was _caught_ ," Jack quipped. "I find it impossible to believe that no other crimes were committed while I was gone. I've certainly never had four months with that little action."

"Well, maybe Hope Valley is finally living up to the reputation it had when you first came here, and you were so disappointed not to be in Cape Fullerton with all the action."

"I just didn't realize that I would be dealing with a _different_ and much more pleasant kind of action," Jack smiled. "The Mounties knew where I needed to be better than I did."

"They need to remember it's where you need to _stay_ from now on, too," Elizabeth replied.

"I'll be sure to let them know," Jack teased, pulling back his chair and picking up their plates to take to the sink. "But right now, I think we both need to get going. You don't want to be late for your students, Mrs. Thornton."

"Especially after letting them leave so early yesterday," Elizabeth agreed, hurrying over to grab her things. As Jack opened the door for them to leave, Rip scampered behind, howling when he saw what they were doing.

"That dog's never going to let you out of his sight again," Elizabeth laughed.

Jack looked at the dog piteously. "Come on, boy," he called, to which Rip eagerly obeyed. He laughed, taking his wife's hand to head towards the schoolhouse.

As they walked, they passed some of the row houses and were greeted by several people welcoming the Mountie home. This was what made Hope Valley special to Elizabeth—this sense of community and love she'd never felt anywhere else.

Jack's thoughts seemed to be similar as he turned to her and said, "We're very lucky to live here, you know that?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I was just thinking the same thing. You've gotten a taste of just _how_ lucky more recently, though."

"That's for sure," he said.

As they approached their destination, Elizabeth could see a couple of her students waiting outside. Jack stopped before they were in earshot, "Well, Mrs. Thornton, I guess this is it. I hope you have a wonderful day." He leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek. "I'll look forward to coming home to you tonight," he said in her ear.

"Try to make that earlier rather than later, alright?" Elizabeth requested, reciprocating his kiss on the cheek.

"I'll do my very best," he grinned, tipping his hat in goodbye; then he turned to leave, his sidekick glued to his heels.

Elizabeth smiled, watching them together, grateful to have things back to normal. However, as she made her way up the stairs and opened the door to her classroom, her anxiety returned. She had the day to mentally prepare herself for their talk about the future tonight. If it didn't go the way she wanted, she might only have one more day teaching here. The thought gave her renewed resolve—she couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Jack walked down Main Street, nodding every five seconds as yet another person, some of whom were almost strangers, called out to him in greeting. As he ascended the steps to the jail, one voice, however, was _very_ familiar. "Jack Thornton!" he heard from behind him.

Turning around, Jack grinned. "Rosie." There she was, pushing a small carriage in front of her. The image seemed strange to Jack, not used to seeing her with a baby.

"I came into town hoping I would see you. I wanted to come last night when I heard you were back, but Lee wouldn't let me."

"When has Lee ever stopped you before?" Jack jestingly asked.

"True," Rosemary laughed, "but he had a good point. I'm sure you and Elizabeth wanted an evening to yourselves."

"We did, but it is great to see you, Rosie." He glanced down at the carriage, "And do I get to meet the famous new Coulter?"

Rosemary smiled, "Why else would I be so anxious to see you?"

Jack laughed as Rosemary gently picked up the bundle inside, climbing the stairs to join him.

"Meet Freddy," she said proudly, extending the baby to Jack to hold.

"Hi, Freddy," he cooed, taking the baby and looking at the small face staring up at him. "He certainly is a miniature Lee, Rosemary."

"He looks like me, too," Rosemary retorted defensively.

"Of course," Jack nodded, "He has your…skin tone."

"Jack Thornton, lots of people say he looks just like me."

"Sure they do," Jack said, his lips curling into a smile. "I just can't believe you two have a baby. Times certainly are changing around here."

"For all of us," Rosemary nodded. "What was it like seeing Elizabeth now that she's expecting?"

"Wonderful," Jack said simply, still looking down at the squirming infant in his arms. He couldn't help but imagine another little infant he would be holding soon. The thought seemed surreal.

Rosemary smiled, seeing how Jack responded to the baby. "Has she made a decision about teaching next year? Everyone has been asking. Although, I can't imagine she would want to continue. _I_ certainly wouldn't want to leave Freddy at home with someone else. And I'm sure _you_ want her to stay at home, too."

Jack shook his head, "The good thing is that you don't have to worry about this, Rosie. I'm not telling Elizabeth what to do. This is her decision, and we'll let everyone know once she's made up her mind."

"Of course," Rosemary said, "it's just that with school getting out tomorrow and you being home now, I thought she would have made a decision."

At that moment, Freddy started to cry, and Jack quickly handed him back to his mother. "I'm sure she will soon. Thanks for stopping by, Rosie, and introducing me to Freddy, but I have a lot of work to catch up on. We'll talk more soon." He turned to open the door.

"Oh, Jack, about that," Rosemary called. "Lee and I are having a small dinner party tomorrow night and wanted you and Elizabeth to come."

Jack hesitated, then nodded. "I'll talk to Elizabeth, but I'm sure that would be fine."

"Wonderful! Dinner's at six-thirty," Rosemary said excitedly, turning to leave. "See you then."

Jack chuckled, as he walked into the jail. Rosemary never changed. But she had a point about Elizabeth. She _was_ going to have to make a decision soon, and it was obvious from her letters and the way she'd acted when he'd brought it up that she was torn.

As hard as he tried, Jack couldn't imagine Elizabeth quitting, though. It was as unfathomable as him giving up being a Mountie. She was a born teacher, and she'd be unhappy without that part of her life.

At the same time, however, he worried that if he told her his thoughts, she'd feel pressured to continue even if she didn't want to. Plus, there was the fact they had no one to watch the baby to also consider. He sighed, as he sat down at his desk and took in the stack of papers in front of him. They would talk about it tonight. Until then, he had plenty to keep his mind off of their dilemma.


	22. Chapter 22: Dinners and Decisions

Elizabeth nervously strummed her fingers on the kitchen table. She needed _something_ to listen to other than the constant ticking of the clock on the wall. It was now after 7 p.m., and she'd finished her dinner over an hour ago. After having neglected her cooking for so long, she'd decided to make a real effort and fix Jack's favorite—meatloaf. She'd tried to wait for her husband, but Elizabeth had finally given in to her hunger and eaten without him. Now, she was glad she had.

When Jack had come home yesterday, she had naively thought for a brief moment that her worrying days were over. Yet, here she was again. The sacrifices she made for this Mountie…

Sighing, Elizabeth walked over to the sofa and picked up the throw blanket draped over the back. She sat down, trying to position herself comfortably despite the frequent, little baby jabs to her side, and opened her novel to where she'd left off. However, try as she might, she couldn't focus enough to read. She'd already been nervous about the talk she and Jack _had_ to have tonight, and now that anxiety was compounded by his late arrival. The knot in her stomach seemed to be growing with each passing second.

As she sat there for several minutes wrapped up in her worries, the door finally opened to reveal Jack in his red serge, Rip still at his heels.

"I'm glad to know you're alive," Elizabeth remarked in greeting from the couch.

"So am I," Jack replied with a sigh, hanging his hat, before he turned to her. He smiled sheepishly, obviously trying to add a little levity to the situation. "I'm so sorry I'm so late," he apologized, unbuttoning his coat as he made his way to the sofa. He gave Elizabeth a quick kiss before sitting down next to her and beginning to remove his boots.

"And yesterday I thought I wouldn't have to worry about you anymore," Elizabeth weakly smiled. "I'd just momentarily forgotten how that's been part of our relationship basically since I met you."

"It just took you a long time before you admitted you were actually worried," Jack teased.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at this remark, thinking back, "You knew how I felt, even if I didn't say." She paused, refocusing her thoughts, "What kept you so long? More work to catch up on than you thought?"

Jack nodded, "It would seem your assessment of the criminal activity in Hope Valley while I was away was grossly underestimated. While it may have _looked_ like things were going fine, everyone just waited to report their problems until I got back. I've had people at my door all day long. Plus, while I was doing my rounds, several others stopped me to mention issues."

"What kinds of issues?" Elizabeth asked.

"All sorts of things—some petty, some more serious" Jack sighed. "Thefts, disturbing the peace, assault, destruction of property."

"Oh my goodness," Elizabeth exclaimed. "You mean to tell me you had people report all of those _today_?"

"And more. Let's just say I won't be bored on the job anytime soon," Jack replied. He stopped, looking towards the kitchen. "Something smells good," he observed.

"It tastes good, too, or at least it did a couple of hours ago when I was expecting you," she sighed, standing to go warm up his dinner.

Jack grabbed her arm, "No, you stay here and rest. I can take care of it."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Jack, I'm not an invalid, and it's not like you're not tired, too."

"I didn't say you were," Jack said. "But you _are_ 6 and a half months pregnant and up to this point have missed out on a very important part of that experience."

"And what is that?"

"Being spoiled by your husband," Jack smiled. "I've got some making up to do in that department. Not to mention you cooked me a nice meal and taught all day. I think you've earned a break."

"Jack…" Elizabeth sighed.

"No more arguments," he interrupted.

"I wasn't going to argue," Elizabeth grinned, leaning over to kiss her husband on the cheek. "Am I allowed to come sit at the table with you while you eat though?"

"I think that's permitted," Jack replied, standing and helping her up.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Thank you very much."

She walked over to the table and sat down, watching as Jack took out his plate and joined her.

"So, you'll have to be working late like this quite a bit, I take it," Elizabeth remarked sullenly.

Jack nodded, swallowing his bite, "Unfortunately, but I'll try my best not to be as late as I was tonight."

"So tomorrow night I should have dinner ready at…?

"Tomorrow night…" Jack paused, seeming to remember something. "Actually," he said slowly, "Rosemary came to see me today to introduce me to Freddy and to invite us to a dinner party tomorrow night."

"Did you tell her we'd come?" Elizabeth queried, her voice strained.

"I told her I'd ask you tonight, but that I thought we could make it. Do you not want to go?"

Elizabeth sighed, "It's fine. We can go. It's just that with it being a school night, I have a lot going on."

"Right, especially with the next day being your last. We don't have to go if you think it will be too much."

 _Your last_. Elizabeth hadn't heard anything after that. The simple phrase confirmed her suspicion: That's what Jack really wanted. He didn't want her to go back.

"My last?" Elizabeth repeated cautiously.

"Your last day of _this_ school year," Jack hastily added, looking alarmed at his previous omission. He went on, "That is if you _want_ it to be. You know it's up to you."

"Jack," Elizabeth sighed, "I don't think it really is just up to me. This is a decision we have to make together. And you obviously have an opinion—you want me to stay at home, and I can understand why even if I'm having a really hard time accepting it." _There, she'd said it._

"Elizabeth, that's not true at all. I honestly want you to do what will make _you_ happy, and it sounds to me like you want to keep teaching."

"I do," Elizabeth admitted, "and I appreciate your support of my decisions. It's one of the many reasons I love you so much, but, Jack, I know you too well. Can't you just be honest and admit that you would prefer I stay at home with our child? Besides what would we even do with the baby if I kept teaching?"

"We'd have to figure that out. But apparently you don't know me as well as you think you do," Jack exasperatedly raised his voice, "because I _am_ being honest with you—I say what I mean. _Honestly,_ I thought this morning that I couldn't imagine you _not_ teaching, but I didn't want to influence your decision if you wanted to quit."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes," Jack sighed in frustration. "I think the real issue here is that _you're_ conflicted. You're arguing with a voice inside your own head that you've decided is me."

"Jack, that's not true," Elizabeth retorted, but inwardly she was beginning to think he might be right.

They both sat there quietly for a few moments wrapped up in their own thoughts before Jack set down his fork and took her hand, looking at her intently, "Listen, I know _you_ too well, Elizabeth. I know that you feel about teaching the same way that I feel about being a Mountie. It's a part of who you are, and I would never ask you to give that up. I don't see any reason you can't be a mother _and_ a teacher. I know you said in your letters that you'd been praying about this decision and couldn't feel good about quitting. Well, let's start praying that we know how to manage both roles."

Elizabeth squeezed her husband's hand and smiled, despite a stray tear that involuntarily crept down her cheek. He'd done it again: managed to say the exact thing she needed to hear. "Thank you, Jack. This baby and I sure are lucky to have you."

The corners of Jack's mouth turned upwards, "You've got that backwards, but I hope we have that problem resolved."

"I think we do," Elizabeth said, relief flooding her just saying the words. Of course, they still had issues to consider—she wouldn't be able to teach the beginning of the year, so she'd have to get a substitute, and they'd have to determine what to do with the baby. But, this was an important first step, and she felt peaceful about her decision. At this point, they could do what Jack had said: pray about it and go from there. Things would somehow work out.

* * *

The next day, Elizabeth announced her decision to her class right before she dismissed them to go home. All of them erupted in cheers and applause at the news, which made her feel even more confident that she was doing the right thing.

"What are you going to do with baby Francis while you're at school?" Robert asked.

"She can just bring the baby with her to school," Deborah quickly responded matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, we can take turns helping you," Emily agreed. Several other class members nodded their heads.

Elizabeth smiled, "I'm sure you all would be excellent helpers, but I think we wouldn't get much schoolwork done. I'm sure Baby Francis will come visit, but it will only be on special occasions."

Opal's disappointed face at this news almost made Elizabeth lose her composure and burst into laughter.

"Then what will you do with the baby, Mrs. Thornton?" asked Laura concernedly.

"Don't worry about that. The baby will be taken care of," Elizabeth replied, reassuring herself more than the children with her statement. Abruptly, she cut off further conversation by saying, "All right, I think that's everything for today. I'll see you all tomorrow and then…summer break!" Elizabeth rang the bell for dismissal.

She chuckled at the children's excitement as they quickly filed out. After watching them leave, Elizabeth turned around and wiped off the chalkboard before gathering her books. She was about to leave when she looked up to see her husband standing in the open doorframe.

After his four-month absence, Elizabeth felt like she would never again take for granted this sight she'd missed so much. "Constable, you're making time to visit the schoolhouse with all of your duties?" she teased with a smile.

"The schoolhouse, specifically its teacher, is a top priority," Jack replied, trying to look serious, but his dimpled smile involuntarily appeared as he made his way towards his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "Carry your books?"

Elizabeth nodded, pursing her lips in a grin. "Is this more of that husband spoiling the wife treatment you were telling me about?"

"This is only the beginning," Jack said, as he picked up the books and walked with her towards the door.

"I can't wait to see what comes next."

"Well I would cook you dinner tonight, but…"

"But, we have a dinner party to attend," Elizabeth finished with a sigh.

Jack nodded. "We could still cancel," he reminded her.

"No, I know this is important to Rosemary. Besides, I'm sure you'll enjoy seeing everyone and catching up. I'll be fine; I just need to get off of my feet for a little while. I might even take a nap."

"I'm sure Rip will happily join you," Jack teased. "I only wish _I_ could."

"Jack," Elizabeth laughed.

Their conversation was interrupted, however, as Mr. Yost approached with a telegram.

"I was just at the jail and couldn't find you, so I thought you might be near the schoolhouse," he said, extending the piece of paper. "This just came for you."

"Thank you, Ned," Jack nodded, quickly scanning the paper's contents.

"Mountie business?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Not exactly," Jack replied, handing her the paper.

She glanced down to read: _Haven't heard from you since you were supposed to return from your assignment. Would like an update on you and Elizabeth as soon as possible._

"Jack Thornton, you should have telegrammed your mother as soon as you got home!" Elizabeth scolded. "I thought you had."

"I meant to yesterday, but as you saw, I was a little busy," Jack countered.

"Well, go do it right now," Elizabeth insisted, reaching for her books.

Jack pulled back, "No, I can walk you home first."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I'm capable of carrying these and getting home. Your mother has waited long enough."

"I know better than to argue," Jack sighed, relinquishing the books. He turned to leave, but then stopped. "Wait, my mother _does_ know about the baby, doesn't she?"

"Of course," Elizabeth exclaimed. "I sent her a letter right after my father came. She wrote a very kind response that you'll have to read."

" _Now_ you tell me," Jack teased.

Elizabeth pursed her lips, "Okay, so we both forgot. It does take time to remember everything that happened over four months in the few hours we've had together."

Jack chuckled, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"It's a deal," Elizabeth smirked. "Now, go send your telegram and _don't_ be late tonight to get to Rosemary and Lee's."

"Yes, Mrs. Thornton," Jack grinned, tipping his hat and turning towards the mercantile.

Elizabeth chuckled, shaking her head as he walked away.

* * *

"Are you sure I look alright?" Elizabeth asked her husband as they approached Rosemary and Lee's front door.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Elizabeth, you look beautiful, as I've told you twenty times. Once again, you don't trust me?"

"I trust that you want to make me feel good about myself," she said with a sigh. "I just can't help but miss my old wardrobe and flat stomach sometimes."

"Elizabeth…" Jack interjected, but his wife cut him off.

"No, Jack, I know I should just be grateful we're having a baby, and I usually am. On some rare occasions though when I look in the mirror, I can't seem to help it."

"And this is one of those rare occasions," Jack observed, trying to hide his amusement and be sensitive to what he knew was no laughing matter to his wife. He looked her up and down—she was wearing a light blue dress that draped over her growing midsection and matched her brilliant eyes, her hair was pulled up with a few loose curls framing her face.

Jack gently placed his hands on Elizabeth's shoulders. "I know this is a huge sacrifice for you, and I wish it didn't have to be. But in my eyes, Elizabeth, you look more beautiful than ever. I thought it the moment I saw you a few days ago." With his words, Jack saw Elizabeth's face soften. She scrunched her nose and narrowed her eyes. "For someone who used to make a habit of saying the wrong things to me, you certainly know just what to say now."

"I've had a lot of practice," Jack retorted. He put his arm around her waist and knocked on the door.

Quickly, it swung open. "If it isn't the Thorntons," Lee greeted, pounding Jack on the back as they entered.

"Hello, Lee," Jack had time to say before being interrupted by the hostess running into the room.

"Jack, Elizabeth, so glad you could make it. I was beginning to worry," Rosemary exclaimed.

Jack glanced over at his wife, "Yes, well I won't blame anyone for our tardiness, but it wasn't me." He grinned.

"Jack Thornton," Elizabeth swatted him.

Rosemary laughed, " Well, as long as you're here now. Come into the dining room. Dinner's all ready."

They followed their hostess and were greeted by Abigail and Frank seated at the table. Elizabeth glanced around for other guests, but there was no one else.

"Abigail, Frank," she smiled, taking the place next to her friend. Jack joined her on the other side.

She turned to Rosemary, who was still standing, "When Jack said a dinner party, I didn't know it would only be the six of us."

Rosemary shook her head, "I thought it would be more fun if we kept it small. We could actually really talk this way."

"Well, it certainly works for me," Jack replied.

"Me too," Abigail chimed in. "I'm anxious to catch up and hear all about Jack's time away."

"He certainly has some dramatic stories to tell," Elizabeth assured them.

"You know I love a dramatic story!" Rosemary said excitedly. "Let me bring dinner out, and we can hear all about them." She turned to her husband, "Lee, come help me."

"Yes, Rosemary," Lee answered obediently, following his wife out of the room.

"She has him trained, doesn't she?" Abigail remarked with a laugh.

"She's not the only one," Jack replied.

"Is that so?" Elizabeth smirked. She turned to the pastor, "How about you, Frank? Has Abigail trained you yet?"

"She hasn't needed to," Frank remarked, "since I realized from the day I met her that she always knows best."

"That's the truth," Elizabeth agreed, as Rosemary and Lee entered with the food.

Soon they were all eating and laughing, asking Jack a million questions, engrossed in his tales, especially the one where he got shot.

"You certainly had quite an adventure," Lee exclaimed when he had finished. "I'm glad things were quiet here while you were gone."

"Not as quiet as you think," Elizabeth replied.

"What do you mean?" Frank asked.

"Well," Jack answered, "I've just had several reports in the last day of unreported crimes. Nothing too major, but I have my work cut out for me for a while."

"I'm still glad they didn't report them to me," Lee said. "I think they knew it would be a waste of time."

"That's for sure," Rosemary responded, as everyone chuckled. She turned to Elizabeth, "And how are you feeling these days, Elizabeth?"

"Better now that Jack is back," she answered, looking over at her husband with a smile.

"And have you made your decision about next year?" Rosemary asked.

"Rosemary, I'm sure she _still_ doesn't want to talk about that," Lee scolded.

"No, no, it's alright, Lee," Elizabeth assured him, then turned to his wife. "Actually, I have." She paused, looking back at her husband who gave her an encouraging smile.

"And?" Rosemary prodded.

"And," Elizabeth dramatically paused, "Jack and I have decided I'm going to keep teaching."

Rosemary's face registered shock. "But what about the baby? What will you do?" she exclaimed.

Jack responded, "We're still figuring that out, but we know that Elizabeth is supposed to keep teaching. It's what she feels good about, and I do too."

"Well, I think that's wonderful," Abigail replied. "I can't imagine anyone else in that schoolhouse with those children."

"That makes two of us," Frank added.

"I think we all feel that way," Lee said, glancing over at his wife.

"Of course we do," Rosemary agreed, "It's just that I can't imagine how you'll bring yourself to leave your baby or what you'll do with the poor thing. But…" Rosemary stopped, seemingly processing something.

"But what?" Lee asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"But," Rosemary said slowly, "I suppose I _could_ consider taking care of the baby during the day. After all, I already have Freddy. What difference would one more baby make?"

"Rosemary," Lee sighed, obviously searching for the right words to subdue his wife's eagerness.

"Rosemary," Elizabeth helped him, "that's quite a generous offer, but we couldn't possibly ask you to do that."

"She's right, Rosie," Jack added. "You already have your hands full; that would be too much."

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the relieved look on Lee's face, but Rosemary kept going. "No, I could easily do that. It's only for a few hours a day, and I would get Freddy and the baby on the same nap and feeding schedules. Freddy would have a little playmate; it would be wonderful," she argued.

Elizabeth glanced over to Jack, raising her eyes to say, _Do something!_

"Rosie," Jack tried again, "that's a huge commitment. Why don't you talk it over with Lee after we leave and really think about it before making an offer, and we'll keep trying to find someone who doesn't have your responsibilities. Nothing has to be decided tonight."

"I think that's a good plan," Abigail said, then tried to change the subject by saying, "Everything is simply delicious, Rosemary."

Everyone murmured in agreement as Rosemary smiled in delight. Elizabeth hoped she would drop the subject of helping with the baby, but knowing Rosemary, she had a feeling the subject was far from dropped.


	23. Chapter 23: Worries

"What do you think of the name Walter for a boy?" Elizabeth asked.

It was a hot, summer evening in early August, and after a very busy day, Elizabeth needed a break. She was now lying in bed reading a book, Jack by her side. Despite the relaxed position, Elizabeth couldn't get comfortable no matter what she did—the story of her life these days. Right now, she had her bulging feet propped up, wishfully willing the painful swelling to go down. She was beginning to feel like a giant balloon.

The baby was due to arrive in about a month, and at this point, the couple had yet to decide on a name if it was a boy. It had been easy with girl names—they'd quickly agreed on Emma Charlotte Thornton. But Jack had proven to be much more difficult when it came to boys. He was adamant that he didn't want the baby named after him _or_ after his father, arguing that his brother was already a namesake for the latter.

Furthermore, anytime Elizabeth came across a different male name that she liked, Jack would more often than not promptly cross it off the list of possibilities. With her question about the name Walter that she'd just read in her book, Elizabeth was now waiting for Jack's inevitable put-down. However, he appeared to be completely unresponsive, staring blankly at the pages of his book.

Elizabeth turned to him. "Jack?" she prodded.

He looked up, "Hmm?"

"I _said_ , what do you think of naming the baby Walter?" she repeated.

"Yeah, that's fine," Jack muttered, glancing back down at his book.

Elizabeth sighed. He clearly wasn't even paying attention; there was no way he would agree that easily. She decided to test him, "I don't think I like Walter after all. What about the name Charles instead?"

"That works," Jack responded, not even looking up.

"Wonderful. I'm glad that's settled; we'll name the baby Charles if it's a boy."

Jack looked up sharply now. "What did you say?"

"We'll name the baby Charles," Elizabeth said again, smiling. "I asked you what you thought about it, and you just gave me permission. So I guess it's all settled."

"That's not even funny," Jack said.

Elizabeth chuckled, "I thought it was. At least it got your attention. What's going on with you tonight? It seems like you're in a different world."

Jack sighed, closing his book, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm preoccupied with the case I'm working on."

"The thefts?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack nodded. "I can't seem to find _any_ lead. I even tried baiting the thief by planting a large sum of money at Lee's sawmill and spreading a rumor it was there. He didn't take the bait."

"Well, it was worth a try. After all, baiting the bad guy worked before, even if you didn't catch the man you _thought_ you were going to."

Jack smiled. "We caught the skunk, too, eventually." He sighed, "I just need one solid lead or a potential suspect. Right now, I have zero, and the worst part is the crook continues to be getting away with it. This morning Mr. Jensen came in to report that two of his best rifles are missing."

"The thief is stealing guns?" Elizabeth asked in alarm.

Jack nodded. "I think that's what worries me most—he's stolen money, a horse, gasoline, and now guns. What's he planning?" He paused, scowling, and turned to his wife. "I shouldn't be talking about this. I don't mean to worry you."

"Well, I won't deny that _does_ concern me, especially knowing you want to confront someone like that," Elizabeth admitted. She snuggled up next to her husband, who put his arms around her. "I'm glad, though, that you share what you can about your work with me. Just be careful, Jack."

Jack kissed her temple, "You know I will. _You_ need to be careful, too. I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone with this criminal on the loose."

"Surely, you don't think they would have the nerve to rob the Mountie himself."

"You never know," Jack replied. "Just be sure that you lock the house securely when I'm not here, and you know where the gun is."

"As if I would actually use it," Elizabeth muttered under her breath, nodding to appease her husband all the same. Jack had insisted he give his bride shooting lessons when they first got married, but she had never felt comfortable with a gun in her hands and still didn't feel the least bit confident in her abilities.

Shifting now in another attempt to get more comfortable, Elizabeth winced as the baby pushed on her ribs.

"Are you okay?" Jack questioned with concern.

Nodding, Elizabeth adjusted her position once more. "I just can't get comfortable," she grimaced.

"What can I do?"

"I think you've done enough," Elizabeth teased, though she only managed a half smile.

Jack rolled his eyes. "No, really. Surely there's something that would help you relax."

"Well, there _is_ one thing," Elizabeth began.

"Which is?"

She grinned, "You _could_ massage my feet that currently resemble oversized sausages."

"Done," Jack quickly declared and scooted to the edge of the bed, taking hold of Elizabeth's feet.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "That feels heavenly."

"Just relax then," Jack said soothingly. "You've _got_ to realize at this point that you need to stay off of your feet. It's too much what you've been doing—fixing up the nursery, cleaning the whole house constantly as if it's never been done before, plus the laundry and cooking and yard work. You've got to slow down."

"I've got to make sure that this house is fixed up before the baby comes," Elizabeth defended herself.

"I know," Jack sighed. "All women do it. Lee calls it 'nesting'."

"Nesting?"

"Yeah, when you moved into the row house, he told me you were _nesting_ —fixing up your own space. That's what you're doing now, except it's one-hundred times more intense."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Thanks for helping me understand what I'm doing. I wasn't sure," she said sarcastically. She closed her eyes again and sighed with pleasure at Jack's hands working out some of her aches and pains.

Willing herself to relax, Elizabeth reflected on the time since her husband had returned. He was talking about _her_ working too hard, but really he'd been tirelessly slaving away for the last month and a half. Between his work and building the new addition to the house, moments like this were rare. And what was he doing now? Helping her.

She opened her eyes. "Thank you, Jack. That helped a lot, but you've done enough. Why don't we _both_ relax now?"

Shaking his head, Jack replied, "I'm not finished."

"Jack," Elizabeth sighed. "You're too good to me."

"There's nothing I'd rather do than take care of you," his eyes filled with tenderness, "because I love you, Elizabeth Thornton."

Elizabeth's lips turned up automatically, "I love you, too. You're going to be one amazing father."

"You're sure now?" he teased. "You've still never tasted my shepherd's pie."

Chuckling, Elizabeth replied, "True, but really, I knew you were going to be an amazing father long before then."

Jack raised his eyebrows questioningly. "When did you make that discovery?"

"I think the first time I really thought about it was when we held Carla's newborn twins. I _might_ have allowed myself to imagine what it would be like for you to be holding a different baby in the future."

Jack smiled, "Well, truth be told, I imagined the same thing watching you."

"And now here we are."

"Here we are," Jack contemplated, continuing to massage her feet.

Elizabeth hesitated before confessing, "To tell you the truth, I'm a little afraid though, Jack. What if I'm not ready to be a mother?"

"Elizabeth, I'm convinced from what I hear that you were ready when you were ten. But, I don't think anyone _ever_ feels adequately prepared for the magnitude of the responsibility. I know I certainly don't either. Thankfully, we're not alone. We have each other, and we always have a higher power to guide us."

Elizabeth nodded, "You're right, but I'm also terrified of the actual labor. The closer it gets, the more I worry how I'll react to that kind of pain. What if I can't do it?"

Jack scooted down to the head of the bed and put his arms around her before responding, "I wish you didn't have to, but God will give you the strength when you need it. Everything will be okay: I'll be right outside that door the entire time, you'll have Abigail and the doctor here, and if you scream loud enough, I'll come in here and hold your hand regardless of what anyone says."

"I'll try not to scream too loud then."

"Scream as loud as you want," he smiled, tightening his embrace and gently pressing his lips to hers.

As he kissed her, Elizabeth tried to let her concerns melt away, but she couldn't shake the nagging worry that her husband might be eating those last words when the time really came.

* * *

As another week went by, Elizabeth continued to get bigger with each passing day, while her Mountie was growing more and more distracted over the robberies throughout Hope Valley. Another had been reported: This time money, food, and ammunition had been taken from Ned Yost's mercantile. Jack was doing his rounds at all hours of the day, and had requested backup from Mountie headquarters. In the meantime, he'd even enlisted some of Lee's men to rotate as guards on Main Street at night since he wasn't about to leave his pregnant wife home alone unprotected. But nothing was yielding any results, and Elizabeth could see it was about to drive her husband crazy.

Even when Jack _was_ at home, he was constantly preoccupied, often staring into the distance as if he were somewhere else entirely. That morning when he'd left, he'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he'd walked out the door without his red serge jacket or a kiss goodbye to his wife. It had taken him a couple of minutes before he came back for both.

Elizabeth knew the situation was serious, but she couldn't help but chuckle a little thinking back on the memory. After all, she was so worried about Jack and so miserable in her pregnancy, she needed a little levity in her life.

"The coffee grinds are apparently funny today, Mrs. Thornton?" Katie Yost asked in confusion. She was standing a few feet away dusting the shelves.

Elizabeth looked over with a smile, "I'm sure it looks that way; I was just thinking about something else that happened this morning."

Katie returned the smile, "That makes more sense. It's just nice to see some happiness around here. With all of these robberies, everyone is so serious right now. You can't help but wonder who's going to be the thief's target next."

"Well, Jack is doing everything he can to make sure no one will be next. A few more Mounties are scheduled to arrive today, I believe," Elizabeth said, her smile now gone.

"It must really be serious then," another woman nearby remarked.

Elizabeth looked over at her—it was a lady from the settlement, one Elizabeth had seen several times recently, but didn't know by name. She appeared to be in her mid-forties with dark brown hair, graying in a few places, set into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Just from her face, Elizabeth would guess this woman had led a difficult life. Permanent wrinkles accentuated her temples and the frown lines around her mouth. Her expression now appeared hardened and serious, but her eyes were soft, genuine worry written in them.

Elizabeth didn't quite know how to respond to the woman's abrupt remark. "I guess it is," she finally said, then turned back to Katie, setting her purchases on the counter. But she could feel the woman's eyes still on her, making her feel oddly uncomfortable.

Katie began recording the items. "You and Constable Thornton must be getting excited about your new arrival," Katie said, changing the subject. "How much longer will it be?"

"The doctor says about three weeks. Part of me hopes it's sooner, but the predominant part hopes this baby takes its time. I still have _so_ much to do. I'm just grateful I know you'll be stepping in to teach when school starts back for the first couple of months."

"Well, I couldn't be more excited. I was beginning to doubt I'd ever use my training at teacher's college," Katie replied.

"I know you'll do a wonderful job. And as much as I'll miss them, I'm sure I'll have my hands full. If it's this much work getting ready for a baby, I can only imagine once it's here."

The woman from the settlement stepped up behind the two of them, "I hire out to do work around the house. I would love to help you out if you need it. Someone in your condition shouldn't be doing too much."

Elizabeth turned around, "That's very kind of you, Ms.?"

"Betsy, Betsy Martin. And it's Mrs., although my husband passed away a couple of years ago."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Elizabeth said softly.

Betsy looked down, "My kids and I, we get by, but it's a real struggle when you lose your provider."

"I can only imagine," Elizabeth responded.

"Well, like I said, if you have anything you need help with, I could use the work."

Katie extended the basket containing Elizabeth's purchases towards her. "You're all set, Mrs. Thornton," she said.

Elizabeth nodded, "Thank you." As she picked up her things, she turned back to Betsy, "I'll certainly let you know if I think of anything. Have a nice day."

"Of course," she heard Betsy say as she stepped out of the store. Elizabeth could _still_ feel that woman's eyes on her even with a door now between them. And while Elizabeth did feel sorry for the widow, there was something very peculiar about her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she wouldn't be hiring Betsy Martin to help her around the house. That much she knew for certain.

 **Coming Next: "The Thief"**


	24. Chapter 24: The Thief

"Eggs, sausage, bacon, oatmeal, _and_ pancakes?" Jack questioned as Elizabeth set the food in front of him at breakfast the next morning. "Are you thinking I won't eat the rest of the _day_? Or week actually," he added as he continued to stare, wide-eyed, at his plate.

"It wouldn't surprise me the way you've been working," his wife retorted, sitting down with her own breakfast of oatmeal and eggs. "But I just thought I would take advantage of the time I have _now_ to make you a nice breakfast."

"I see you're not eating most of it," Jack observed.

Elizabeth took a sip of tea. "You know I've been having horrible indigestion lately," she reminded him. "The doctor said yesterday that these last few weeks I might feel better if I avoid rich foods."

Jack nodded, "That makes sense, but I can certainly eat what you eat. You need to be taking it easy, not going to special trouble for me."

"I wanted to do it," Elizabeth replied with a smile. "It's like I feel this urgency to do as much as I can while I have the energy. Besides, Dr. Roy said it was fine for me to continue to be active; he just said not to overdo it."

"This _might_ qualify as overdoing," Jack stated drily, but the corners of his mouth upturned slightly. "I'd actually forgotten you went to the doctor yesterday. I guess I've been a little preoccupied."

"A little?" Elizabeth mocked, to which Jack smiled.

"Well, what else did he say?" he asked.

"He said everything looks good, and that it shouldn't be more than three weeks from now," Elizabeth said, sipping her tea.

"Three weeks," Jack repeated thoughtfully. "Three weeks until we have another person in this family, living in this house with us, depending on us for everything."

"It seems surreal, doesn't it?" Elizabeth looked towards the door leading to the addition that would be the nursery.

Jack nodded, taking a large bite of his pancakes. They both ate in silence for several moments. Elizabeth could see the progression of her husband's thoughts written on his face. Before long, she knew they had returned to his work—where they seemed to stay these days.

Sure enough, Jack cleared his throat and said, "I hate to say this, but I'm going to have to get going. Those other four Mounties that arrived last night are already hard at work I'm sure."

Elizabeth sighed. It had been nice to have her husband back momentarily. "Do you have any new leads?" she asked.

"I can't talk about it," Jack answered, quickly taking another bite.

"Which means you do," Elizabeth said. "Remember, I can read your thoughts."

Jack grinned, "Let's just say, the case is moving forward now."

"I wish I could say that's good, but really that only makes me more nervous."

Jack looked at her puzzled. "Why?"

"That means you could be getting close to a confrontation," she exclaimed.

"I know these are useless words," Jack responded, as he took one last bite and stood, "but try not to worry about me."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "You're right. They're useless."

Smiling, Jack reached out his hands to help pull her up, then quickly put his arms around her, giving her a kiss. "Thank you for breakfast, and I hope you'll take care of yourself today," he said and quickly pressed his lips to hers one more time before walking over to grab his hat.

Watching him leave, Elizabeth felt her anxiety building. She hated to think of what he and those other Mounties were planning to do today. No matter how often she'd had to endure it, seeing her husband walk into dangerous situations never got easier.

"I hope you catch the thief, but be safe, Jack," she said in parting.

Jack looked at her reassuringly, "Don't worry. We'll catch him."

Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. "Jack," she called out as he was now opening the door.

He looked back at her.

"Have you ever considered that the thief could be a woman?"

Jack's eyes registered confusion.

"You keep referring to the thief as _he_ and _him_ ," Elizabeth clarified. "I don't think you should rule out a woman."

"Elizabeth," he sighed, closing the door back, turning toward her. "I think you surmised we do have a lead, and I guess I'll just tell you it's _not_ a woman. So what makes you think that? Why would a woman be stealing guns and horses?"

"Why would _anyone_ steal those things? You of all people should know that it's not always the obvious suspect."

"You're right about that," Jack admitted. "But I don't think this is a woman."

"Well, I'm sure you know more than I do, but yesterday I ran into a lady at the mercantile who seemed a little suspicious. Do you know a Betsy Martin who lives at the settlement?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, revealing the name _did_ mean something to him. "I think I've met her," he hedged. "What about her?"

"She just seemed _very_ interested in hearing that other Mounties were coming to help with the investigation, and she kept staring at me. It made me feel strange; I can't really describe it. I mean, I'm not saying that I think she's the thief. I know she's a poor widow," Elizabeth continued.

"She's a widow?" Jack interjected, a look of puzzlement again on his face.

Elizabeth nodded, "Why does that surprise you?"

"It's nothing," Jack quickly replied, his poker face again immediately in place. He put his hand on the doorknob, "I really do have to go, but thank you for sharing your thoughts and be careful here. Maybe go visit Abigail; I don't like you being in this house alone all day. I'll be home as early as I can."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Jack's saying that it was nothing; she _hated_ when he was obviously hiding something from her. But she had learned not to antagonize him; all it did was frustrate them both. So she simply replied, "I'll be fine, Jack. Besides, I'm not alone. I have Rip to watch out for me." She walked over to the door and kissed him goodbye once more.

He smiled, placing his hat on his head, and then quickly headed outside. The door closed with a thud. Almost immediately, Elizabeth heard a yell, "You haven't locked the door!"

"It does take a few seconds!" Elizabeth yelled back, quickly turning the lock. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window to see him give her one of his signature teasing looks before mounting his horse to go into town.

Despite being so secretive and overly protective, Elizabeth certainly did love that Mountie. She just wished she knew what he'd been thinking when she'd mentioned Betsy Martin. She also wished she could shake this sense of foreboding that came over her whenever she thought of that woman—she didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Looking out the window from her chair later that evening, Elizabeth could see that the sun was now finally setting. Pink and orange strokes painted the sky. Yet, the beautiful view did nothing to alleviate the intense summer heat. Vigorously, Elizabeth fanned herself with one hand while pressing a cool, damp cloth to her neck and forehead with the other.

Even with the windows open, it was like a sauna in the house, and after a day full of organizing, cleaning, and cooking, Elizabeth was utterly exhausted. She glanced down at her bulging feet and ankles; she knew she'd overdone it. But after Jack had left, Elizabeth couldn't bear just sitting around thinking about what danger her husband might be in.

Still needing a distraction, she picked up the meager threads she'd managed to knit together in her attempt to make a baby blanket over the past couple of months. For a moment, she considered trying to continue, but easily talked herself out of it—Who was she kidding? She couldn't knit no matter how hard Abigail had tried to teach her.

Opting for her journal instead, Elizabeth walked over to her writing desk next to the open window. Gingerly lowering herself into the seat, she picked up her pen. But just as she was about to commence putting it to paper, a crunching noise that sounded awfully like a footstep averted her attention outside.

Immediately, Elizabeth's neck jerked up as she scanned the landscape. She squinted her eyes in the dimming light, hoping to see an animal of some kind. But, there was nothing.

She knew she was probably just being sensitive to noise, thanks to all of Jack's warnings over the last few days. Sighing with pen back in hand, she again proceeded to begin her sentence. But…there was that sound again—slow and deliberate. Automatically looking back outside, Elizabeth once more could see nothing, although the sound didn't stop: And it seemed to be getting closer. Now she _knew_ it had to be footsteps.

Goosebumps formed on her arms, her heart beginning to race. What if the thief was out there? Who else would be sneaking around their property? What would she do if they tried to break in?

She looked over at Rip for some consolation, but he was sound asleep. _Why couldn't Jack have taken in a watchdog?_ she thought in frustration.

As silently as possible, Elizabeth stood and crept over to where Jack kept the pistol. Even if she didn't think she could use it, she could certainly pretend if need be. Curling her fingers around the lid to the case, Elizabeth gently pulled, but then abruptly stopped. Something had changed. She strained her ears to the sound of dead silence. Now her heart began to race even faster. Had whoever was out there made it to the house? Holding her breath, Elizabeth let go of the lid and reached down for the gun.

As she firmly gripped the handle, however, a resounding knock came at the door, evoking a scream from her lips as she knocked the gun and its case to the floor. The noise also jolted Rip awake, who began to bark loudly.

"Elizabeth?" a voice called from outside, continuing to pound on the door.

It took her a minute to process what was going on, but Elizabeth finally sighed with relief at the comforting, familiar sound amidst the chaos. "Abigail?" she called back, now rushing to the door.

As it swung open, Elizabeth could see a worried Abigail staring back at her.

"Elizabeth, what on earth were you doing in here?" her friend asked as she stepped inside.

"Oh, Abigail." Elizabeth quickly embraced her visitor, grateful for some reassurance to calm her racing heart. "I thought you were the thief."

"I see," Abigail said, gently patting Elizabeth's back with her free hand. "I'm very sorry to frighten you."

"It's fine. I'm just so relieved it's you." Elizabeth turned to the dog still barking, "Calm down boy. It's just Abigail, see?" The dog then began to whine. Elizabeth turned back to her friend, noticing a basket in her hand that appeared to be full of food. "To what do I owe this?" she asked.

Abigail smiled, "I saw Jack in town earlier today, and he told me how worried he was that you were overdoing it. He also said he'd encouraged you to come visit me today. Since I never got a visit, I decided I would have to come to you."

"Well I'm glad you did, and I really appreciate the food. I haven't cooked dinner, and to tell you the truth I'm starving and very tired. Working is the only thing that keeps my mind off of the danger Jack is undoubtedly in with this case," Elizabeth confessed.

"I can see now why Jack was worried about you," Abigail said as she crossed the room to set her basket on the table. "I thought he might just be feeling overly protective. But, Elizabeth, you look exhausted. You need to be careful; you don't want to have this baby early, do you?"

"You really think what I've been doing will make me go into labor?" Elizabeth asked dubiously.

"It very well could, and the last thing you want when that _does_ happen is to already be worn out. You've got to conserve your strength."

"I suppose you're right," Elizabeth sighed.

"I would say when the doctor, your husband, and your closest friend all give you the same advice, maybe you should listen." Abigail raised her eyebrows pointedly.

Elizabeth chuckled, "I surrender." She turned toward the kitchen. "Why don't you sit down? I'll get us some tea, and we can catch up."

"I can only stay for a minute. There's just one person watching the café right now."

"I'll take what I can get, I suppose," Elizabeth replied. "It's just so nice to have some company. Jack's gone _all_ the time these days, and even when he's here, his mind is on his work. I certainly hope he and those other Mounties catch this thief soon." She placed the teapot and cups on the tray and carried them over to the coffee table.

"We all do," Abigail replied. "Speaking of which, what made you think _I_ was the thief?"

Elizabeth poured the tea and handed Abigail a steaming cup. "Oh, well I heard soft footsteps coming towards the house and couldn't see anyone out there, so I thought someone was hiding. I still actually don't know how I didn't see you," she said thoughtfully. "Also, why did you come from _that_ direction?" she asked, pointing towards the window.

Abigail looked at her in confusion, "I didn't. I came from town."

"But that's where I heard the noise coming from," she contended, her heart suddenly beginning to pound again.

"Are you sure?" Abigail asked, concern written on her face.

Elizabeth nodded and glanced towards the open window. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "I _know_ I heard something outside that window."

Abigail's face turned pale. She stood and hurried across the room, hastily slamming the windowpane shut. "Now that you mention it, as I approached the house, I felt like someone was watching me," she admitted.

"Abigail, what should we do?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

Abigail frowned, "I stay here with you, and we hope whoever is out there stays away from both of us. If it's the thief, they haven't been confrontational before, so why would they be now?"

Elizabeth nodded and glanced over at the food with a sigh. "I _thought_ I was hungry, but I suddenly lost my appetite."

"Elizabeth, no, you have to eat something. That baby needs some nourishment." Abigail walked over to the table and began to pull out the food she brought.

But Elizabeth felt that familiar knot in her stomach accompanied by a sense of dread. It had to be the thief that was out there. And why would they be coming here right now? They knew Jack was out looking for them. Was this some sort of revenge? Were they trying to taunt the Mountie? Or…were they wanting to find his wife at home alone?

"Elizabeth."

"Hmm?" Elizabeth jumped, realizing she'd been absorbed in her thoughts.

"It's going to be alright," Abigail reassured her as she extended a plate of food to her friend. "Eat," she commanded.

All Elizabeth could manage in response was a wan smile. Forcing a bite of food into her mouth, she willed herself not to think further about who could be outside. Abigail helped by directing the conversation elsewhere, and after a few minutes, Elizabeth did begin to feel some better. Surely if the intruder wanted to harm them, he or she would have tried by now.

Just as she was regaining her sense of composure, however, another knock sounded at the door. Elizabeth, wide-eyed with panic, turned to Abigail. "I'll get it," her friend mouthed, walking towards the door.

"Who is it?" Abigail called out.

"Mrs. Thornton? It's Betsy Martin. I was wondering if I could come in for a moment."

Elizabeth vigorously shook her head at Abigail. She _knew_ she'd had a strange feeling about that woman. Was Betsy whose footsteps she'd heard? What in the world was she doing here?

"I'm sorry, but now really isn't a good time," Abigail replied.

"Mrs. Thornton, please, I could really use your help."

Elizabeth rose and approached the door, "Why me? Why don't you try someone in town, or better yet, find my husband?"

"It's not safe for me there, and your husband and the other Mounties aren't in town anyway. But I thought with your husband _being_ a Mountie that maybe you could help." The voice paused and then pleaded, "Please, if you open the door, I'll explain everything to you."

Elizabeth paused, "Wait, how do you know the Mounties aren't in town? Where are they?" She glanced over at Abigail, whose worried expression mirrored her own.

Betsy hesitated, then stammered, "I…I heard from some people in the settlement that they were seen heading out of town. But that's beside the point. There's no reason to be afraid to let me in."

But her words had the opposite of their intended effect on Elizabeth. She had a feeling she most certainly _did_ have a reason to be afraid, and she could see that Abigail felt the same. She took a deep breath, willing her voice to remain calm, "I'm so sorry. It's nothing against you. I'm just following my husband's orders not to let anyone in. I wish I could help."

There was silence on the other end of the door for several moments before Betsy responded, "I guess I understand. I won't take up any more of your time then."

Elizabeth sighed in relief as she heard retreating footsteps. She turned to her friend, "What do you think that was about?"

"I don't know, but she's definitely up to no good."

"I know," Elizabeth nodded. "I actually mentioned her to Jack this morning, and he acted strange when I brought up her name. Of course, he wouldn't tell me anything though."

"Well, at least she left," Abigail sighed, putting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Why don't you lie down now? You need some rest."

Nodding, Elizabeth said, "Thank you for staying with me. I can't imagine how afraid I would have been if you hadn't come."

Abigail smiled, but before she could respond, another voice chimed in, "Maybe you should _still_ be afraid."

Chills ran down Elizabeth's spine as she looked toward her bedroom where the voice had spoken. All the blood drained from her face as she saw Betsy Martin emerge from the shadows, gun in hand.

"How did you get in here?" Abigail exclaimed.

"It was pretty simple with an open window," the intruder responded. "Now, if you don't mind, have a seat over there," she waved her gun.

Too stunned to even speak, Elizabeth quickly walked over to the couch joined by Abigail. After a moment, however, she found her voice. "Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

Betsy frowned, "It's a very long story."

"It looks like we have time for a long story. At least I _hope_ we do," Abigail said, glancing down at the gun.

Rolling her eyes, Betsy sat down in the chair across from her captives. "Believe me, I'll only use this if I have to."

"And _why_ would you have to?" Elizabeth nervously asked.

"If your husband and the other Mounties don't give me what I want." She turned to Abigail, "I'm sorry you're here, Mrs. Stanton," then sighed and looked down for a moment. When she glanced back at Elizabeth her voice seemed to soften. "You're the only negotiating power I have at this point," she confessed, desperation dripping from her voice.

"And what is it you want?"

"My husband," Betsy said softly. "I have to save him."

"Your _husband_?" Elizabeth repeated. "But you told me you were a widow."

"I don't know why I said that to you. Maybe it was easier than admitting the truth," she paused. "You see, Robert, my husband, went to prison two years ago for a gang-related bank robbery. He wasn't the leader, so they cut his time. He got out two months ago. I thought he would have changed. I was ready to welcome him back, let him be part of our family again. But as soon as he got out, Robert went right back to his old ways—drinking, gambling, and spending time with those low lives that got him into this mess in the first place."

Betsy's face hardened with the recollection, "I moved our two kids to the settlement about a year ago, but I'd written Robert a letter telling him where he could find us if he got out. When I got a telegram that he was free, I waited, but he didn't come. Until three weeks ago."

"That's when the burglaries started," Elizabeth interjected. She immediately regretted her words, however, when she saw Betsy's reaction.

"He's not to blame," the woman cried adamantly.

"But you know who is?" Abigail asked.

"The other men in his group," Betsy explained. "They made Robert do it. They're planning another bank robbery, and they demanded Robert steal those things. He owes them money from the gambling, you see, and they told him if he didn't do it, they'd kill him."

"I still don't understand, though," Elizabeth said, "What does this have to do with me and Jack? How does threatening me save your husband?"

"Because your husband knows about Robert somehow," Betsy hissed. "He and the other Mounties went after him today. If he's tried and convicted again, he'll be in prison the rest of his life."

"But why would you incriminate yourself, too? Think about your children. If this plan doesn't work, they'll have lost _both_ of their parents."

"They'll have lost both of us either way," Betsy retorted.

"Why?" Abigail and Elizabeth both exclaimed.

"Because Robert threatened me a few days ago before he got caught. He said if I didn't do something to get him out, he'd send a couple of men he knew after us. So don't you see? I don't have a choice. I'm doing this _for_ them," she cried, her voice rising with each word.

At this last confession, Elizabeth suddenly couldn't help but feel a little sorry for this woman—she was completely lost and brainwashed in a relationship where she got absolutely nothing in return. This man was threatening to hurt her and their children, and yet she'd just defended him. She'd actually said he wasn't to blame for the thefts. Yet, despite the pity she felt, Elizabeth also recognized just how unstable this woman appeared to be. What was she capable of? What were she and Abigail going to do?

Offering a silent prayer for inspiration and help, she stole a glance over at Abigail, willing her eyes to communicate her feelings. She could see her friend was feeling the same way. Elizabeth took a deep breath as words came to her mind.

"You don't have to do this," she said to their captor. "What you said outside when you were trying to come in, that maybe I could help, well I think I can. But not in the way that you're thinking."

Betsy narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can connect you with Jack, who can protect you and your children. He has Mountie connections across the country where they can relocate you somewhere safe. Someplace where your husband will have no way of knowing where you are. Unfortunately, he's shown the type of man he is. Can't you see? He's using you in every way, and I think his actions these last few weeks have proven that you and your children are much better off without him."

"No…." Betsy started.

But Abigail cut her off, "Listen to Elizabeth. If you have a sure way of keeping you and your children safe, of starting a new life, isn't that the right decision? Think about what will happen if you try to save your husband—either you'll get caught and go to prison _or_ you'll be on the run with a man who's threatened your family. What kind of life is that?"

Elizabeth could see that Betsy was softening. Tears began to flow down the woman's cheeks. She continued, "Mrs. Martin, I understand already that I would do anything to protect my own child." Elizabeth clutched her stomach. "You've been acting in desperation because you couldn't see another option to save the people you love most, but there _is_ one. If you put down the gun, I promise you, neither of us will press charges. We'll see that you and your children are safe."

Betsy looked down at her weapon, wavering. All of a sudden, however, the door crashed open revealing Jack and the other Mounties, guns pointed in the room. "Put down the gun and stand with your hands in the air," Jack demanded, pointing his rifle at Mrs. Martin.

Wide-eyed with complete fear, the woman dropped the weapon and stood as Jack commanded. Elizabeth stood as well, quickly stepping in front of Betsy. "Jack, no," she cried. "It's okay, she wasn't going to hurt us."

Jack kept his weapon raised and exclaimed, "Elizabeth, she had a gun pointed at you."

"It's not how it looks," Elizabeth objected.

"She's right, Jack," Abigail said, standing. "You need to hear the full story."

* * *

Three hours later, Jack arrived back at home after trying to sort everything out. The whole situation had been a nightmare, figuring out where to keep all of the prisoners and where to safely house Betsy and her children. Although he hadn't wanted to let his wife out of his sight, he'd had to trust Abigail to stay with her while he took care of everything. And while the matter was far from resolved, Jack was grateful the other Mounties were there so that he could now go home to his wife for the night.

Briefly, he thought back on the evening's events. Panic and fear had overtaken him when, after his arrest, Robert Martin had snidely told his jailer that he might want to check on his wife. It amazed Jack that for someone who'd managed to evade being caught or incriminated in so many robberies, the man would actually believe that five Mounties were going to be outdone by a woman holding his wife hostage. Still, he hadn't felt that much fear in a very long time.

As he opened the door to their home, Abigail stirred from her sleep on the couch. "I'm sorry to wake you," he whispered. "Is Elizabeth in bed?"

Abigail nodded as she sat up. "She wanted to wait up for you, but her body finally gave in to the exhaustion."

"Well, thank you for everything," Jack said. "I think you should stay in our spare room tonight."

"I will," Abigail said, yawning. "Goodnight, Jack." She made her way towards the back of the house.

Jack crept into the bedroom, trying not to wake Elizabeth. The lamp was still lit, obviously for his benefit, and the light illuminated his wife's relaxed features. Sometimes even now when Jack looked at her, he was in awe that this woman was his. That she loved him as much as he loved her. This was one of those moments.

As Jack made his way closer to the bed, Elizabeth stirred and opened her eyes. "Jack," she sighed softly. "You made it home."

"I did." He smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her, gently caressing her cheek. "You should go back to sleep."

She nodded, "I'm just glad you're safe." Her eyelids fluttered in exhaustion, and Jack leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"That makes two of us." He paused, overcome with gratitude that God had protected his wife and unborn child that night. "I love you, Elizabeth, more than you could ever know."

He saw the corners of her mouth raise and then slowly relax back into slumber, where Jack hoped both of them would be before too long.

 **Thank you so much for reading! I know this was a long chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. I certainly had a lot of fun writing it. I would love to hear your thoughts in the reviews. Your comments mean a lot! Also, there's a great new chapter coming soon—"The Late Arrival."**


	25. Chapter 25: The Late Arrival

_September 7, 1916_

 _Still no baby. There was a false alarm last night, though. I was positive it was time, and Jack rushed to get the doctor. But, it turned out to be a false alarm. Needless to say, I was frustrated and embarrassed. What also gets more frustrating with each passing day is to hear the comments every time I walk down the street: "Mrs. Thornton, that baby has to be coming soon!" "I'll bet that baby is going to weigh at least 9 pounds!" Or my very favorite, "You poor dear! You look absolutely miserable." I have to bite my tongue to refrain from emphatically shouting back, "Let me tell you how miserable I really am!"_

 _Poor Jack has been getting the worst of my frustrations. Unfortunately, it's often those we love most who see us at our worst. I try to remain positive, but I've never dealt well with physical discomfort and pain. This morning, I'm ashamed to admit that I shouted at Jack when he scolded me (for the thousandth time) for doing too much. I know he's only worried about me, and I don't mean to be irritable, but it's almost as if I can't control my emotions these days. They spill out like a bursting dam with nothing to hold them back. I'm just ready for all of this—the aches and swelling and exhaustion and impending labor—to be over and to be holding a healthy baby boy or girl in my arms._

 _The doctor assures me that it can't be much longer and has encouraged me to rest as much as possible, although that's becoming increasingly difficult. In the meantime, Jack has taken to hovering and staring at me quite often as if I were a time bomb waiting to explode. Whenever I make a face, he asks if it's time, which earns him an irritated glare._

 _I don't think either of us can take much more of this. What's made it even more difficult is seeing school begin. I was expecting to have already had the baby at this point. Watching the children walking to the schoolhouse the last few mornings, I've wanted more than anything to be healthy and right there with them, and I've had nothing but physical misery to take my mind off of it. And guess who's listened to my complaints?_

 _Despite my negativity, I've been amazed at Jack's patience and selflessness towards me through all of this. I realize more every day how blessed I am to be his wife and to have him as the father of my children. I can't wait to see him with this baby. Every day brings new opportunities and experiences—tomorrow I pray that includes a new Thornton making its way into the world._

"Elizabeth, are you coming to bed?" Jack called from the other room.

Elizabeth set down her pen with a smile, determined to be more positive in her response. "I'm coming." She tried to pull herself up from her chair but involuntarily groaned from the effort.

"What's wrong?" Jack quickly called out. Elizabeth looked up to see him, hair disheveled, eyes groggy, standing in the doorframe to the bedroom.

Elizabeth sighed; he was obviously exhausted, also thanks to her and her recent issues with being able to sleep. "I was just getting out of the chair. Nothing's wrong," she said, walking towards him. She looked down when she reached him and briefly hesitated before saying, "Jack, I was just writing in my journal and thinking about how horrible I've been to you recently. I'm sorry."

"Elizabeth," Jack sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm amazed at how well you're dealing with everything."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Still, I feel really bad about some of the things I've said to you recently. And I know I've been keeping you up at night…"

"Elizabeth," Jack cut her off, "Do you hear yourself right now? You've been keeping _me_ up?" He shook his head. "You're quite something, Elizabeth Thornton."

Her lips turning up in a smile, Elizabeth grabbed his hand, "I'll take that as a compliment. And _you_ look as exhausted as I feel. Let's get some sleep while we can, shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, reaching over to turn off the light in the main room. As he did so, though, a resounding knock on the door caused both of them to jump. "Who on earth could that be?" Jack exclaimed.

"At this hour, it can't be anyone with good news," Elizabeth lamented as she followed her husband to the door.

He turned to her, "Stand back until I know who this is."

Frowning, Elizabeth nodded and held her breath as Jack peered out the window trying to get a glimpse of the visitor.

The door pounded again. "Who is it?" Jack called out.

"Someone important," a familiar voice called back.

Jack quickly reached for the door and swung it open to reveal a tall middle-aged woman with long brown hair, smiling from ear to ear. "Mom," he called out in utter surprise.

"Here I am," she replied with a laugh, stepping into the doorway and giving him a hug.

"Did I miss something? You act as though we should have been expecting you," her son teased.

She swatted him playfully, "You and that sass." She glanced past Jack towards her daughter-in-law. "Lizzie, you mean to tell me there's still no baby?" she exclaimed and reached out her arms to give Elizabeth a hug.

"Charlotte," Elizabeth plastered a smile on her face, returning the embrace. "Believe me, we're all as surprised as you are. I've never been so ready for anything in my life."

"Except maybe marrying Jack. I've never seen two people move at such a snail's pace," Charlotte laughed, glancing over at her son. She looked back down at Elizabeth's stomach. "I just can't believe this baby hasn't come yet," she repeated. "I was sure by now I would be meeting my grandson."

"Or granddaughter," Jack added, moving over to put his arm around his wife.

"Well, girls don't exactly run in our family," Charlotte matter-of-factly replied.

"Boys don't run in Elizabeth's family," Jack retorted.

Charlotte smiled, "Well, I guess we'll see. Maybe we can wager something on who's right. What do you think, Lizzie?"

"Ma," Jack sighed and turned to nervously glance at his wife. He could only imagine what she was thinking right now, but he knew from the fake smile indelibly etched on her face that it wasn't good. His fear was that as soon as his mother was out of earshot, he would be seeing that mask removed. And who could blame her? This was the last thing she needed with the way she'd been feeling recently.

"I think," Elizabeth started to reply, and then paused, seeming to rethink her words. "It's very late," she finally finished. "Why don't we catch up in the morning? Jack, you want to show your mother to our guest room?"

Jack nodded tensely, turning to his mother.

"Oh, there's no need for that," Charlotte said before Jack could say anything. "I've been here before, you know. You two go on to bed. It's obvious you're both exhausted."

Elizabeth immediately nodded, "Well goodnight then. We'll see you in the morning." She turned to her husband. "Jack?" she said, beckoning him towards their room. Her eyes were saying volumes.

"Goodnight, Ma," he said with a reassuring smile to his mother before following his wife's lead.

As soon as he stepped inside the bedroom, Elizabeth shut the door. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, darling," Jack said sympathetically. "Leave it to my mother to show up unannounced at the worst possible time. I know this is the last thing you needed right now."

Elizabeth just shook her head, remaining silent for several more seconds. Finally, she took a deep breath and tensely pursed her lips together before saying, "It'll be fine. Maybe she'll help out after the baby comes." Jack could hear that she was trying to convince _herself_ more than anyone.

He wanted to say, "By doing what? Cooking us lard-infested meals?" But instead, he settled for something much more positive: "I'm sure she'll do her best." Jack continued, taking Elizabeth by the arm, "Regardless, we know she's an early riser. We'd better get to bed."

With resignation, Elizabeth nodded, walked toward the bed, and climbed in, tossing her shawl to the side. As Jack laid down on the other side and reached for the light, he could see how hard his wife was trying to be calm despite her feelings.

In the ensuing darkness, he reached out for her, pulling her as close to him as he could in her condition. "Elizabeth, really, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Jack. I just want to have this baby this very second."

"And my mother…" Jack prodded. "She can be difficult to handle."

"Jack, she _is_ your mother. She has every right to want to meet her new grandchild." She was silent for a few seconds. "But how long do you think she'll stay?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

Jack chuckled, "Knowing Ma, once the baby comes, she might have a hard time leaving."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Elizabeth admitted. "I just wanted this experience to be special for us. I was hoping for some time to ourselves to adjust to becoming a family of three."

"I know. So was I," Jack agreed and reassuringly kissed her forehead. "But my mother _does_ know how to take care of infants; she might be able to help us with that."

Elizabeth nodded. "Right now, all I can focus on is tomorrow and hope that there _is_ an infant to take care of in the immediate future. Plus I'm so tired that I'm sure things will look better in the morning."

Jack squeezed her tightly. "Well, let's get some sleep then," he said simply, then pressed another kiss to her forehead and added, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Elizabeth yawned, pulling away and sprawling out beside him trying to get comfortable. Suddenly, Jack heard her groan.

"What's wrong? Are you having a contraction?" he asked, sitting up quickly.

"Really, Jack?" came the sarcastic reply.

Jack sighed as he lay back down on the narrow strip Elizabeth left for him in her sprawled position. He was equally ready for this pregnancy to come to an end; his nerves couldn't take much more of this. But he had to admit that he was impressed with his wife's self-control tonight, and he prayed she was right about things looking better tomorrow. _Maybe tomorrow will be the day_ , Jack could literally be within hours of meeting this baby. For Elizabeth's sake, he hoped that was the case.

* * *

"Morning, Mrs. Thornton."

Elizabeth nodded to the voice, the father of one of her students, grateful it wasn't someone who wanted to stop and chat. There was only one person she wanted to talk to right now. Hurriedly, she ascended the steps to the café.

The bell rang as she stepped inside and looked around. A couple of unfamiliar faces were seated at a table, and Abigail stood behind the counter.

"Elizabeth," she said in surprise. "I wasn't expecting to see you in town at this hour."

"I came with Jack," Elizabeth explained, approaching her friend. "I needed to get out of the house."

"Charlotte?" Abigail asked.

"How did _you_ know she was here?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Frank came in a few minutes ago. He said Tom at the saloon told him."

"I don't even want to know," Elizabeth sighed.

Abigail laughed, "I take it she surprised you last night."

"That's an understatement."

"Where is she this morning?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips, "Out riding. You know Charlotte."

Abigail raised her eyebrows, "Yes, I do." She paused, looking at Elizabeth with concern, "And how are you holding up?"

"Considering I feel like I'm about to burst, my mother-in-law is now staying in my house, and I can't get a decent night's sleep, I'm doing okay I think," Elizabeth spouted with a half smile.

Abigail squeezed her hand, "Well, come into the kitchen, and let me take care of you for a little while. We'll have a hot cup of my raspberry tea. Did you know some people say it can induce labor?"

"I'll have a gallon of it then," Elizabeth laughed as she followed her friend into the next room.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Abigail's calming demeanor had worked its magic, and Elizabeth had to admit she felt better as she walked across the street to the jail. Jack had made her promise she wouldn't walk home without him; really, he'd tried to dissuade her from walking into town in the first place, but she'd been adamant.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth looked up to see who'd called out to her. "Rosemary," she smiled.

"You poor thing," Rosemary exclaimed as she came closer, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were carrying twins with how big you are! You must be absolutely miserable. And I hear Charlotte is in town?"

"She is. She arrived last night," Elizabeth said, suddenly feeling very ready to be home.

Rosemary continued, "That's got to be difficult, especially with you being so on edge with the baby coming anytime. I remember that feeling all too well, and _I_ didn't have a challenging mother-in-law to deal with."

"Well," Elizabeth started, "Charlotte can be a handful, but I don't blame her for wanting to meet the baby." Elizabeth paused, not sure what else to say; she was trying to avoid more negativity, but everyone was making it terribly easy. Thankfully, she saw Jack's red serge out of the corner of her eye, emerging from his office. "Jack," she greeted, grateful for a shift in the subject.

He smiled, "How was your visit with Abigail?"

"Helpful," she replied.

"I'm glad." He looked over, "Good morning, Rosemary."

"Jack," she greeted, then hurried to scold, "I can't believe you let your wife come into town in her condition. She looks terrible."

"Elizabeth _never_ looks terrible, Rosie. But you honestly think I could stop this woman from doing what she wants?' Jack quipped. He looked over at Elizabeth, who narrowed her eyes teasingly at him.

She turned to Rosemary, "Where's Freddy this morning?"

"Hickam is watching him at the mill. I just had to run over to the mercantile for a couple of things and thought it would be faster if I left him there."

"Lee doesn't mind you using his workers as babysitters?" Jack asked.

"He complained, but I told him I wouldn't be over twenty minutes. Last time I checked though that was an hour ago, so I'd really better run," she chuckled. But grabbing Elizabeth's hand, she quickly turned serious, "Please let me know the second anything happens. Lee and I will be praying for you."

"Thank you, Rosemary," Elizabeth said sincerely. "I promise you'll be one of the very first to know."

Rosemary smiled, "We'll see you soon."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand as they watched their friend walk away. "Well, are you ready for your Mountie escort home?" he asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "Lead the way, kind sir."

Squeezing her hand, Jack took a step forward; however, Elizabeth suddenly yanked him forcefully back. He looked at her to see wide eyes and worry written on her face. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

She clutched her stomach and looked down, "Take me into the jail for a minute."

"What's going on? Is it time?" Jack demanded.

"Just help me up."

"Elizabeth…"

"Just help me up!" the pregnant woman said more forcefully.

Quickly, Jack led her up the steps and opened the door to the jail, helping her inside.

"What is it?" he insisted. "It's time, isn't it?"

Elizabeth hesitantly nodded, "I think my water just broke."

Jack took a deep breath and looked down to see puddles dotting the path she'd just walked, confirming her statement. "Okay, stay calm," he said. "We can't get you home like this. We'll just have to go over to Abigail's."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I want to go home."

"Elizabeth," Jack sighed in exasperation, "There's no way we can get you home in your condition."

"Yes, you can," she argued. "Go tell the doctor to come to our place in a little while. After all, it's not like I'm going to have the baby this second. Then borrow a wagon from the livery, and you can drive while I ride in the back."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of a retort. But as much as he hated to move her, he had to admit she was right. "Fine," he finally conceded, "but you need to lie down until I get back. Understood?" He took her arm, pulling her towards the cot in the cell.

"I'm certainly not going to be reorganizing your desk while you're gone if that's what your worried about," Elizabeth quipped sarcastically, as she grimaced and clutched her stomach again. "Just hurry. I want to be home before these pains start getting worse."

Jack nodded, giving her a quick kiss, before running out the door. He sprinted across the street to Abigail's and darted inside. "Abigail," he yelled when he didn't see her. The woman scurried out of the kitchen, her eyes wide at the urgency in his voice.

"Jack, what's wrong? Is it Elizabeth?" she asked anxiously.

He nodded, "She's over at the jail. I'm going to get the doctor and a wagon to drive her back home. I know she'll want you with her."

"I'll go right over," she assured him as he quickly headed back out. He scowled: He'd _known_ Elizabeth shouldn't be walking into town this morning, but her stubbornness had won out. Now, he just needed to get her home as quickly as possible. Worry engulfed him as he envisioned the road his wife was about to have to travel to bring their baby into the world. He hoped it wasn't all as bumpy as it was starting out to be.

* * *

The hours ticked by slowly. Jack lowered his head into his hands as he heard yet another loud cry emerge from the bedroom. He felt as though he were being subjected to some cruel form of punishment. How many times had he heard those cries at this point? How many more would he have to hear before this was over? It felt like he'd been waiting out here forever—one hour had turned into another and then another and another. He'd lost all sense of time; all he knew was that the sun had set long ago and there was still no baby…If it felt this way to him, the most tortuous question, though, was how did it feel for her?

That thought caused him to once again stand and begin to pace the floor, glancing towards the door of the bedroom—the barrier keeping him from the person he loved most. He was grateful Elizabeth had the doctor and Abigail in there with her; he knew she was in good hands. He could even hear their friend humming calming melodies and speaking soothing words of comfort and encouragement to his wife. But at the same time, he wanted, no he _needed_ , to be doing something to help, too. He couldn't take much more of this.

Jack felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at his mother, who gave him a supportive smile. "How much longer do you think it will be?" Jack asked her.

"It's hard to say," she sighed. "With a first baby, it can really vary; sometimes it take days."

"Days?" Jack abruptly repeated in dismay.

Charlotte nodded her head, "I know that's not what you want to hear, but when I had you, I was in labor for almost thirty hours. By the end, I swore to your father that you would be an only child."

"Well, I can see why. I'm not sure I can take much more of this." Jack glanced once more towards the door. "Maybe I would feel better if I could just see her."

"Jack," Charlotte said, looking intently at her son, "Lizzie is strong. She's going to be okay, and once she's holding that baby, you'll both forget all about this part."

Jack nodded grimly; he knew she was right, but at the moment, that really wasn't a huge comfort.

Charlotte stepped over to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee, handing it to her son. "You want me to make you something to eat?"

Jack shook his head, glancing over involuntarily as he heard Elizabeth once again groan. Just then, the door opened and Abigail stepped out, allowing Jack the glance he'd been craving of the woman he loved. From his vantage point, he could see the sheen of sweat on her forehead, her eyes cast downward in exhaustion and pain. In that moment, however, she briefly looked up. And in the split second her eyes found his, Elizabeth managed a feeble, but courageous smile as the door once again closed, abruptly ending the moment.

Jack sighed. His mother was right: Elizabeth _was_ strong—she proved it time and time again. And to think she so often saw herself as weak compared to him…

"How's she doing, Abigail?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Things are progressing well," Abigail replied, trying to sound enthusiastic, but Jack could see she was understandably tired. He glanced at the clock—it was 3am. "The doctor thinks she'll be ready to start pushing within the hour," Abigail explained. She walked over next to Charlotte in the kitchen and put a kettle on to boil.

"That's wonderful news," Charlotte said, looking intently at Jack with a smile of encouragement.

He tried to match her expression, just wishing it was all over with _now_. He glanced at Abigail and noticed she was also staring at him.

"How are you holding up out here?" she asked, seeming to discern his true feelings.

"That glimpse of her just now made me a feel a little better," he admitted. "I just want her to be out of pain."

"It's never easy seeing those we love suffer," Abigail agreed with a sigh. "But I think it deepens our love in ways few things can." She walked towards Jack, squeezing his arm, before turning to Charlotte, "I'd better get back in there. Will you bring this kettle in when it's hot?" she asked.

"Of course," Jack's mother replied, as both she and Jack watched their friend walk back into the bedroom. This time, Jack saw Elizabeth's head tilted back, her eyes closed. He took a deep breath. The waiting would continue…

* * *

Another hour had passed. "You know we could play a game of poker to pass the time," Charlotte finally suggested.

"Ma!" Jack sighed in exasperation from his current bent position on the couch, his eyes closed, his head resting in his palms.

Charlotte chuckled, "It was just an idea. However, we _do_ still need to place a wager on whether it's a boy or a girl."

"A wager?" Jack asked skeptically, looking up. "What kind of wager?"

"How about the winner changes diapers for the first week?" Charlotte smiled.

"Why would I possibly agree to that?" Jack responded.

"Are you saying you're not confident it's a girl? Or are you just being a coward?" his mother countered playfully.

Jack shook his head. "Fine," he smirked, "it's a bet."

Charlotte laughed, "Prepare to lose."

Rolling his eyes, Jack couldn't help but smile at this woman who had raised him. However, his smile quickly disappeared: "Push, Elizabeth," he heard the doctor and Abigail unanimously direct, followed by the worst scream from his wife he'd heard yet.

He scowled, looking back at his mother, who reached up and gripped his hand, seeming to know there was nothing she could say. As frustrated as he'd been with her unannounced entrance, he had to admit, he was grateful to have his mother here right now—to share this moment with her.

With each passing minute, over and over again he heard the coaching directions repeated to Elizabeth. Over and over again, he heard her cries. He'd thought the last 18 hours had been tortuous, but this…How long did it take?

Jack ran his hands through his hair, offering a silent prayer. Please let this be over soon. Please let Elizabeth and the baby be okay. As he closed, Jack shut his eyes, willing the anguish he heard from his wife to cease. But, it kept going. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, though, suddenly everything was deadly silent. His heart started to beat faster. What was going on? Was something wrong? He unconsciously rose to his feet in anticipation and dread.

But then a new sound came: the unmistakable loud, high-pitched wail of an infant. And just with that sound, something stirred within Jack: feelings of love for that little voice he knew was _his_ child. Tears came to his eyes, as he looked over at his mother whose expression of happiness and relief he was sure mirrored his own.

Quickly, Jack moved closer to the door and strained his ears to hear what was going on—was it a boy or a girl? Was everything alright? But he couldn't hear anything over the angry howls drowning out any other noise. He chuckled; there was fire in that little personality, that was for sure.

Finally, the door flew open to Abigail, wearing a wide grin. "It's here!" she announced excitedly.

"And?" Jack prodded.

Abigail smiled, seeming to enjoy how she was building the suspense. "And," she dramatically paused. "You have a beautiful daughter, Jack."

"A daughter," he echoed almost reverently, unable to contain his smile: So, Elizabeth's intuition had been right. He embraced Abigail, who was laughing with joy, then turned to his mother, reaching out his arms for her as well.

"Congratulations, son," she said excitedly, then teased, "I guess I should have held off on our wager."

"It's too late now," Jack chuckled, turning back to Abigail, "How's Elizabeth? Can I see her now?"

"She's fine. Just wait a few more minutes, and you can see both her and your daughter."

"My daughter," Jack repeated, still trying to get used to the idea. And at this point, he'd never been more ready to meet anyone in his life.

* * *

After what seemed an eternity, Jack was finally ushered into the bedroom for a moment alone with his new little family. As he looked at the sight before him, he wished he could capture it forever: There lay his wife, looking up at him in exhaustion but sheer joy—her smile radiated, lighting up her entire face. For curled in her arms was a small, squirming bundle.

Jack stood at the door for several seconds, smiling at his wife, relishing this moment he'd dreamed of for so long.

Elizabeth returned his smile, seeming to mirror his feelings in her own expression. "Come meet your daughter, Jack," she said eagerly.

Anticipation building, Jack crossed the room and peered over Elizabeth's shoulder to behold the prettiest baby he'd ever seen. Wisps of blonde hair lined her miniature head, her cheeks were full and round, and Jack could see a hint of his dimples in her chin and at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes were dark with some of the longest eyelashes Jack had ever seen on an infant. Right now, she was wide-eyed and alert, as if she were trying to take in her brand new surroundings.

"Maybe I'm biased, but I think she's the most beautiful baby there ever was," Jack said finally, sitting on the edge of the bed, unable to take his eyes off of the perfect little face.

Elizabeth chuckled as she stroked the tiny forehead. "I'm a little biased myself, but I would have to agree. And look, Jack, she has your chin, and it _looks_ like your dimples."

"And your nose and your mouth," Jack added. He looked up tenderly at his wife, leaned forward, and kissed her softly, unable to contain the overwhelming sense of love he felt for her in this moment. "I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth. You did all the work for this. Thank you."

Elizabeth smiled, her eyes filling with tears, looking back down at the now squirming infant. "She was worth it." She paused, "Isn't it amazing, Jack? The overpowering love we already feel for her."

"Yes, it's amazing," Jack agreed, placing his arm around his wife, his own eyes growing misty.

"It seems surreal: She's ours." Elizabeth pulled back the blanket, exposing the baby's tiny hands clenched into fists. "Look at her little hands and fingers, Jack. They're perfect," Elizabeth said adoringly. Every part of her face reflected the love she obviously felt for her child.

Jack couldn't contain his smile watching them together, finally seeing his wife as the wonderful mother he'd always envisioned her being.

Elizabeth sighed in contentment, then suddenly shifted the bundle towards him, "I think it's time her father held her."

Nervously, Jack removed his arm from his wife and gingerly took the squirming infant, carefully putting his hand under her tiny head. "She's so little," he exclaimed. "It's like she's almost weightless."

"I beg to differ," Elizabeth contended. "According to the doctor, she weighs almost ten pounds."

Grinning, Jack looked down at his daughter. As he gazed at this new life that he and Elizabeth had helped to create, he couldn't resist placing a gentle kiss on her chubby cheek. "Do you still like what we decided on for a name—Emma?" he asked his wife.

Elizabeth nodded, "I think Emma Charlotte Thornton fits her perfectly. After all, did you hear how she made her grand entrance, announcing her presence immediately with a vengeance? I think someone definitely takes after her grandmother."

Jack chuckled, "Well, she seems a little milder and more contented now." He looked intently at his wife, "How are _you_ feeling now?"

"Tired," Elizabeth admitted, her eyes revealing the truth of her statement. "And relieved," she added with a sigh.

"Well, I would say you have every right to be. It was torture out there listening to you in so much pain. There were a couple of times your screams were loud enough that I almost came in here like I said I would. Next time, I think I will."

"Oh Jack," Elizabeth groaned, "don't talk about next time right now. Let's just enjoy Emma for the time being."

"Of course," Jack said sheepishly, reminded of what his mother had said earlier. He returned his gaze to his daughter, now staring up at him intently. "I can't get over how alert she is. It's like she's trying to be sure she doesn't miss anything."

"She's curious about things. I wonder where she gets that from?" Elizabeth teased.

Jack laughed, "Well, I think that's an excellent quality, but I just hope this alertness doesn't indicate how much sleep we'll be getting in the next few months."

"That makes two of us," Elizabeth said weakly.

Jack looked over and noticed that his wife's eyelids were getting heavy, succumbing to the exhaustion of her labors. He placed a kiss on her forehead, "Why don't you lie down and get some sorely earned rest?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Why don't you go show the baby to your mother?" she said softly, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"I will in a little while," Jack assured her. And he would. But for a few more minutes, he was going to relish the moment.

He looked down to see the perfect little eyelids begin to fall, as his daughter, too, submitted to slumber. "Welcome to the world, Emma," he cooed softly, unable to resist placing another kiss on her forehead. One thing Jack knew for sure, gazing down at this little girl—he and Elizabeth would never be the same.


End file.
